Tigress Tides Roll In
by DinAHLOO
Summary: Tigress is 15 and a cocky teenage panther finds his way into her life. How will this effect her? Find out! I will Update quickly and please read. Story starts off slow but it'll get better. Enjoy :) Rated M (actually MA) for cussing, violence and sexual content. Tigress x Oc (This is a completed story. I have started writing the second.) Thank you.
1. Trouble Arrives

-Tigress Tides Roll in-

Tigress:15

Tigress POV-

It's gotta be here somewhere. My brush. It has to be. My brush that I've had since I arrived at the Jade Palace. Shifu gave it to me. Now it's gone.

The morning horn woke me from falling asleep looking through my stuff. I rose to my feet in no time, and raced to stand in front of my door.

"Good morning master." I said.

"Good morning Tigress. I heard a lot of noise coming from your room last night, I suppose you were training?"

"Yes Master. You said to train my weaknesses and I've been doing so." I lied, happy he didn't suspect anything.

Shifu smiled. "Very well then Tigress," Shifu said. " I'm glad you've gotten some training in. Because we will not train today." I rose an eyebrow at him. "Why not master?" "Because we are welcoming another member to the palace. He will learn kung fu alongside you. He's already been walking around outside. We will greet him shortly after I put away my scrolls."

I was surprised. I didn't know Shifu would allow another member to the Jade Palace. I'm not envious though, or even angry. I was only accepted two years ago.

I just have a strange feeling about this.

-10 Minutes later-

"Tigress?" Shifu called. "Yes master?" We stood in front of the front doors of the palace. "I would like to introduce you to Dai Lin. He is 16. He will be training with you from now on." In front of me, stood a handsome black panther. Though, he had a cut across his chest. Fresh to be exact. He had his arms folded and the cockiest grin on his face. He wore no shirt, but wore white and gold training pants. Blood staining part of it. I did not smile, but bowed my head in greeting. He stared at me. The pulled out a broken paintbrush . My paintbrush.

"Is this yours? I found it outside in the courtyard near a canvas. It was cool so I played around with it. And it broke. My bad." He threw the broken brush in front of me. It landed at my feet. And I looked at him, rage burning inside of me. Killing him now would mean punishment.

Oh yes. We are going to be great friends.

That's the end of chapter one of this long journey! This is my first fanfic, though I plan to have tons of fun writing it. I know this chapter was short, that won't happen often but its 11:43 and I'm actually not supposed to be on the computer. Lol. Anyways review, leave suggestions, I'm open-minded, If I like I'll leave a shout- out and thanks for reading. Peace!


	2. Daze

Hey guys, yep, it's a new chapter. Writing that chapter last night made me think all day about a new one! So here it is!

**Daze**

**-Dai Lin POV-**

_Fire. Everywhere. I'm flying over it. I feel the warmth under me. Though it doesn't matter. I have my eyes on the target. I know my prey. I know why I'm here. I'll get it done. Blood on my claws will not faze me. Bruises, cuts, but I pay them no attention. I'm almost there. I could taste his blood, justice will fill the air. I'm almost there._

And I wake up.

The same damn dream for two weeks straight. Why. I hate it.

Downstairs I hear Tigress training. Cursing at the dummies, growling. I could almost hear her call them by my name. It's only been two days since I've arrived. Maybe if I knew she'd be here, I would've put on a better first impression. I've never seen, a more beautiful girl….

Shut the hell up D. She hates you. Your stone hard cocky attitude, your thoughts about how anyone you meet you can crush. But what can I say. I'm pretty deadly.

But she is too. What's scary is, she's deadlier. She's been deadly since she's arrived Shifu says. Maybe those weren't his exact words, but I've seen her train.

Woah.

Graceful. The way she flies from one point of the room to the next. Her body outstretched, soaring. She seems to like that. Falling. I can't blame her. It feels amazing jumping building to building.

I can fight pretty well, but not as good as Tigress. Maybe if I get enough training like her, I'll be as good as her. I'd be able to protect others. Stop possible deaths… I could do that…

Enough. Shifu will come to wake you up in a few hours. To train the hell outta you. I wonder how tigress withstands this. Amazing.

-5am-

The gong wakes me up. I heard it used to be a horn. Strange. I stumble sleepily out the door to say good morning to Shifu. Tigress is already out there arms folded behind her back, pretty and proper. Maybe too good a girl for me. Though when I look in her eyes, I see hurt. Her beautiful fiery eyes.

Shut up D. You don't call girls beautiful.

She looks at me, and huffs while grinning. A smartass look. It angered me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I almost yell. "Lower your voice Dai Lin. At least she knows how to respect my rules on waking up and being ready. Didn't we discuss this?" Shifu said with a stern look. Oh yeah. Morning rules.

"You both will eat breakfast and meet me in an hour to begin training." He said leaving the room. There stood Tigress. Me being a little bitch beside her. She closed her eyes, inhaled, and exhaled deeply and slowly. She's been doing that. I just don't know why.

She walked out the room with no noise, and headed to the kitchen. I shook my head and followed closely behind

30 minutes pass by, and no peep out of her. She just sat quietly drinking her warm tea.

"Tigress."

Nothing.

"Tigress!"

"God, what do you want?!"

" You're going to talk to me Tigress. I refuse to know you and never talk to you." She glared. "Okay, 'Daze' I hear that's what your friends call you?" She stated in a sarcastic tone. "N-no, you just call me D."

"Fine. What do YOU want to talk about prick?"

"Take it easy, tiger. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you walk around like you own the place, and when you arrived you lost my trust when you broke my favorite brush!" She yelled. "I apologized for that what else do you want!?" I spat the words back at her. "You never apologized! Maybe you hadn't noticed, but 'My bad' is not exactly what people call an apology."

I recall. "Well, s-sorry!" the angry lines on her face disappear . " Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Ugh!"

She storms out the room, and heads to the training hall. I laugh slightly. Any louder and shel\'ll rip my limbs off one by one. Yep. We're going to be great friends.

Waaaah! That's the end of chapter 2. Don't worry I plan to update tonight, another chapter. Please review! It's a slow start I know, but it gets better! Leave suggestions, I'm open, leave criticism but too harsh words will just get you in trouble :P Thanks for reading!


	3. Forget It

**-Forget it-**

-Tigress' POV-

Training time. The only time of the day I actually like. Well, that and another time. Which is evening training. Though, the last few days were different. Something is strange with Dai Lin. What's his secret?

Shifu is personally training with Dai Lin to catch him up. Though, it will be difficult. I understand humility is number one in becoming a master. But I've been here for two years. Training my ass off. He'll have to do a lot to get to where I am. But, like myself, when he arrived, he trained fairly well. He has good reflexes. It seems as though a mediocre teacher has taught him personally. He was ok.

So what's his secret?

While he trained with Shifu, I trained by the Jade Tortoise. Working on my stronger areas. Mastering tiger style will be hard. Though, it's strange. Oogway said I was special. He told me when I got here; I should've already mastered it from the start. But something was blocking my determination he said.

My past.

How would he know that? I don't even know my own past. How would he know it was blocking my way? I didn't even know that. I've always been fascinated with Oogway and what he taught me.

But rarely, did I understand his ways. Maybe I should work on that too.

I shake my head. I've got to focus. I look across the hall to see Shifu and Dai Lin working on different punch and kick techniques. Dai Lin is doing well. I stare at him. Trying to read him. His fur, like black silk, parts from the wind. His body thin, toned. Chest muscular, along with his arms. But not like body builder muscles, too big and too wide. But just right. The part above his eyes casts a shadow over them. Making him look concentrated. Like anger mixed with him trying to figure out a hard math problem. His eyes, a gorgeous blue. He reminds me of the ocean. Calm. And sometimes stormy.

What the hell are you thinking Tigress? He is cocky, annoying, childish, and cares about no one but himself. I hate his stance when he's "Listening". Arms crossed, back straight, smirking, and one eyebrow raised. As if you're telling him something he already knows. I hate it. I hate him.

But what can I do? Nothing. And that's what I'll do.

- 9 pm training, Daze's POV-

"I will not be training or monitoring the two of you tonight." Shifu started. "You will be sparring together for training. I will be meditating by the sacred peach tree. Good luck to you both."

Tigress' face lit up and she grinned deviously. While I… I just shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you ready?" Tigress said smirking, arms crossing. "Ahh.. well I uh… Yeah I'm not all that trained. It's only been two days."

"And some change."

I sigh, "Yes and some change… But keep in mind that I- OOF" She kicked my chest, sending me flying several feet. "A true warrior is always ready." She said with a satisfied face. It was kind of sexy.

Oh my… shut the hell up D.

I grabbed my chest and stood up . "Okay I deserved that." "Shifu told me I will be helping you for the next few days. I'm not happy about that if you didn't know already." She put her hands on her hips. I grew angry and more attracted to her. "Well I'm not happy putting up with a pain in the ass, bipolar know-it-all." Yep. I crossed the line and it showed on her face.

Not even a half a second later, I'm attempting to dodge this girl's kicks punches and moves I didn't know existed. They were coming at me fast. Leg sweeps, punches, kicks, etc. She flipped in the air and slammed me down on the ground. Sitting on my lower waist, Hands holding mine to the ground. Face inches from mine. She was shaking in anger. She growled a low, deep growl. I went too far. And I was liking this. Maybe too much. Her red eyes stared into mine, I saw pure hatred inside of them. With something else behind that. But I couldn't figure out what that was…

"I don't know how long you're staying here for. But do _not_ make me try my best to get you kicked out."

With my arms restrained by hers, I lifted my head towards her closing a lot of space between our lips. She backed her face a little to not make lip contact.

" Well you can do better than this, princess. Because if you plan to do this to drive me away, I can assure you it won't work." I smirked seductively. She looked at the position we were in and quickly got up and backed into a nearby tree. Her face blank, she shook her head. I walked up to her. Space closing between us again. She did not move but glared heavily at me. I ended up again body and face just an inch or two from hers. I put my hands on her arms and pressed her against the tree. "Maybe instead of fighting, we can do something else…" at my words she shoved me off of her and threw a punch. But instead of receiving it, I caught it. "Maybe, sweetheart, I've been taking it easy on you." She pulled away fast. "How dare you treated me that way, I will never-" She paused and grinned.

It was magical when all of a sudden a big bag of lust filled her eyes and smile. She walked towards me swaying her hips slightly, as I was backing up on a wall. I was used to being the dominating one. What the hell is happening now?

She placed her soft paws on my chest and roughly shoved me into the wall behind me. I was turned on. "Maybe I should take you up on that offer.." She whispered. I was ready for whatever she was going to do.

Or so I thought.

Just a second later, I'm on my knees, holding my crotch, in a crap load of pain.

"That is for thinking you could take my virginity at age 15. And also for actually believing I was going to accept it by seducing you. You have a lot to learn from me."

She's good.

Yay! A cute devious little chapter for you. It's getting good in my opinion. I'm actually going to write another chapter right now and probably publish it in an hour or so. Because I'm impatient. Hope you liked! Pleeeeeeeeaaassseeee review. Or I'm going to reconsider writing the story because I feel no one is liking it Hoped you enjoyed! PEACE!


	4. Guilty Pleasure

So. I apologize for not putting up a new chapter for you guys last night, my computer did some crazy stuff and shut down. It actually shut down like 10 seconds ago. Now I have to rewrite this chapter -_- But since I love you guys, I will do so. Enjoy!

**-Guilty Pleasure-**

-Tigress' POV-

I can't believe it. I can't believe I had the will power to walk away from him.

When he had me against the tree, I lost it. I was so trapped in his deep blue and clear eyes. I could see through them. See… everything. But it was still blurry. I must be stronger than I thought because… I don't think any other girl would've walked from that.

Whatever. As I walk back to my barracks. I see D smirk. Then frown. I shook my head and headed to bed.

-9pm-

_Fire. Everywhere. Burning the village. Where I was born. What was it I did to get away from something for a little while? What did I used to do?_

_It doesn't matter now. Soon the fire that was burning my house, the one that held my mother, that held my father, a house that held wonderful memories, that fire... would soon catch up to me. Put me out of my misery._

_All of a sudden, a shadowy figure, eyes glowing a blazing blue, fell to the ground. As if he'd been flying. He looked around, hatred filled his eyes. He was looking for something. And I felt bad for whatever that was. He was ready to tear things to shreds. _

_Then he saw me. The pain and anger left his face and it lit up. He held out welcoming arms to me, a gesture that said, 'It'll be alright, just follow me.'_

_I looked at him. Then back at my screaming parents. I couldn't go with him. I had to save them. I looked at him with sorrowful eyes, shook my head, and ran for my parents. I looked back and he shed a tear._

_I grabbed my parents' shoulders and the looked at me in horror. I started to pull them out of the building, when the roof started to crack. _

_No. I should've gone with the stranger. _

_Now we'll all die._

I wake up screaming. What the hell was that? That couldn't be my parents. I don't even know what happened to them. Who was that stranger?

I can't. I can't let anything get in the way of my training. Nothing. _No one. _

I look over to the time. It's 4:30.

Shifu would be here in thirty minutes. I have time.

-Outside in the town-

Soaring. My actual favorite part of the day. Soaring. Jumping from cliffs, and landing on all fours. But continuing to jump. The moon shines through the clouds. Stars shining brightly. All bad in her head was gone.

She was flying now.

-4:20am Daze's POV-

Daze, you know what the reoccurring dream is about. Why is it back?

The dream is about Dune. That dumb bastard. Piece of shit. He's haunting me now. In my sleep. I can't believe it. Why is he in your dreams?

Stop. It's over. You're out of there. I'm okay now.

I crawl out of the room and climb on the roof.

I have to forget dune. Forget his army…

Ugh, I gotta stop thinking things like this.

I sit outside, taking in the cool air. That's when I see tigress. She flew off a hill and onto a nearby building. Over and over. Getting higher and higher. When she was falling, she wasn't scared of landing. Of course, she always landed on her feet. Taking a deep breath, and smiling a smile I've haven't seen before. She did it once more, jumping off the highest cliff, soaring for the longest time since she was out here, landed on the hill and shot through the air one last time. I start to silently follow her.

(A/n: imagine in KFP 1 when she went to fight Tai Lung and she was jumping off of buildings… and stuff xP)

She lands on her feet. Just close to the outskirts of town. She sits still for a few minutes. Closes her eyes, and smiles. I bet she can still feel the air through her fur. It probably tingles still. She looked like she felt… free.

I look at her for a few more minutes when she starts running on all fours back to the palace. I quickly get back to bed.

-Next Morning in the training hall, Tigress' POV-

"Students, I'm going away on a business trip with an old friend. We are going to be discussing the Luna CP Kung Fu academy." Shifu said, spinning his staff and slamming it to the ground. My ear twitches at the news. "I will be back in a week. I will be leaving this afternoon. Tigress, you're in control of the palace while I'm gone. Oogway will stop by to check on you two occasionally. I will be packing my bags and will not see you until then. Good luck; I trust the both of you dearly."

I was beyond surprised. I bowed my head anyways and wished him a safe trip. I look at Dai Lin and shrug my shoulders.

-An hour later-

I'm back in the training hall again. Practicing the Du Shi air kick. It fascinated me.

(A/n: Yes I'm making up names. Don't like it? Sue me. It's my story xD Continue!)

I look back and there's Dai Lin, working in the Jade Tortoise. Practicing on balance I believe. He wasn't doing well so I walked over and observed. "What the hell are you looking at?" He said tiredly, annoyed. "I'm watching an idiot try to balance. It's pretty fun, you should join me." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you try this?" I lightly pushed him back from the tortoise and jump on the edge. When it tilted my way, I flipped onto the other edge quickly, stood on one foot and held my hands together. I closed my eyes and thought peaceful things. Dai Lin stared at me. I flipped onto the ground and told him to give it a go. He looked at me, looked at the tortoise and sighed. I smiled. He jumped on the edge, waited for it to tilt then onto the other edge. He had it, until it fell on top of him, trapping him underneath. I kicked it off and saw him just lying on the ground. "Get up lazy ass." I smiled.

He smiled also. "No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"I will!"

I dug my foot under him and kicked upwards. Grabbing him and setting him on his feet. "There." I said, pleased. His jaw hung open. "Ha. What're you going to do now?" I teased. "Well there's only one thing to do-"As I thought I saw him give up, He plopped back on the floor. I threw my hands on my face. "Dai Lin, you need to take training seriously" I growled. "Well then teach me, oh wise master." I growled louder, stood there for a second and gave up resisting. "Fine." I said, grabbing a kendo stick, twirling it and shoving it into the ground like Shifu. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Teach me what you know, fool." I said smirking. At that moment I swung the kendo stick at his legs, he jumped and dodged them. "Nice reflexes." I had to say. Swinging a few more times I gave up after him dodging it all. But he panted. I wacked him in the head. "You've got to have more energy than that sir."

"I used to. I've just been slacking."

"Mhm." I said sarcastically.

He growled. "Show me what you do know then mister." And I stood back and waited patiently. He sighed, took a deep breath then went to the dummies outside. I followed closely behind. He did a few stances before completely destroying the dummies by slamming it with both hands. He flipped to the next, doing the same. Cartwheeled to the next but kicked its head off. It was impressive. He did it with such ease. "That's pretty good. You can take a break now." He grinned in satisfaction and sat down on a stump. I sat by him and stared at the broken dummies. "Shifu's been teaching you well." I said and closed my eyes. Thinking. I opened them back up and looked at him. He had his eyes closed also.

"So… um… hey, I…. I'm really sorry about kicking you in your uh… man…hood?" I said awkwardly and let out a little grin. He laughed "Yeah, it hurts like a bastard just thinking about it." I smirked.

"Yes, but it was completely uncalled for and... I'm… s-sorry."

"Ha, it's alright really don't worry about it. I gave you a reason to I guess." He shrugged. The cockiness still floating in the air. Because he sure didn't apologize for the stupid move. I rolled my eyes and changed the subject.

"Well… how did you get that big cut on your chest anyways?" His cocky grin disappeared.

"I-I apologize if that's uncomfortable to talk about…" I said quietly. He growled but said, "No. Let's talk about it.

:D Well that's the end of that chapter! I'll post a new one shortly, just hang tight :P Such a whimsical chapter! But whimsical stories don't stay that way with me :D Well, until next time! PEACE.


	5. It Shows

Kay so here goes. Getting serious again. Let's learn a little about Daze shall we? ;D

* * *

**-It Shows-**

Tigress' POV

The tone in his voice surprised me. Deadly. Sharp. "Are you… are you sure?"

"Yes. I feel I can trust you with this." He said and stared at the ground. Blank face and all. I took a deep breath. "Then by all means…" I could already tell this story was going to be a pain filled one. But I was all ears. The look in his eyes. Sorrowful, loss, it killed me.

"… I grew up into a happy little family. It was my mother, Lisse and my father Tayvron and I. We were poor. I had to steal to get my family fed. Had to walk miles to get water because we couldn't just go buy it. At the time, a slave owner, and army leader, Dune-"He shivers at the name, tears almost fill his eyes but he draws them away." Had been running the place. They started to raid other parts of China for their gold, food, supplies, and etcetera. But his army was not strong enough. He raided the Valley of Prosperity. Because telling by the name, he couldn't resist. But his army was not strong enough. Lee, the king of the Valley of prosperity, had an army ten times better than Dune's. One night Dune snuck his army to the valley to attempt a sneak attack. It did not work. One of the villagers saw them and blew the warning horn. It was a foggy night filled with angry soldiers and blood painting the grass. But most of it was Dune's army's blood. King Lee personally came out and killed twenty soldiers. Dune and the rest of his army had cowered back to the little village of ours. Taking the rage out on some of the villagers. Dune went into the house next to ours, went inside, grabbed the mother of two and slit her throat. Right in front of her children." He shivered. As well as I did. He was already on the verge of tears. "The next day he forced families with young boys to compete to be trained into the army. I knew quite a few things for some kid at the age of 5. My fighting was the best of anyone's, I had the best skills. Even over the adults. Dune leaned over to one of his favorite servants after I had fought off 6 of his rhino soldiers, and said 'What is the boy's name?' Voice filled with acid. I wanted to kill him. The servant told him Daze. This… is my nickname my parents gave me. They must've relied off of that. Dune stared at me and ordered me to come forth. Guards stood all around, as well as other little boys. Even though my village hadn't been a rich one, we were rich in education. I knew a lot. I talked like a teenager with what words came out of my mouth. Because around there, you had to learn to grow up pretty fast in order to survive. When dune ordered me to come forth, I did. "How would you like to join my army little one?" I glared at him. And spit, right in his face." Daze smiled for a second, and then continued. I had no idea… that he… I sigh sadly. Audible enough for him. "Do not feel bad for me Tigress. It's in the past." Instead of saying that in a nicer way, it came out sourly to me. I stared forward with a stern look in my eyes. He continued, "Instead of cutting my limbs off one by one, which is what he usually would've done, he paused in anger and then laughed. He wiped my saliva off of his face and glared at me. 'That's mighty brave of you. Welcome to the army' my mother, hearing this screamed trying to fight through the crowd. Dune looked into my emotionless eyes, he was enjoying my pain. 'Is this your mother?' He asked. I nodded slightly."

"'Kill her.' He said. At that point two boars held a knife to my mother's throat, and slit it."

I sit in silence respectively for Daze. I had no emotion in my expression whatsoever. Dai Lin didn't either, though right now it was easier to read him than ever. After a long pause, he spoke again.

"…They took my motionless body into his palace. Trained me. Beat me if I didn't listen. You could see my bones through my skin, because they rarely ever fed me. Bruises covered my arms, legs. Along with whiplash cuts." He paused. And smiled. Smiled a very sick smile. "I've never shed a tear yet though. They've filled my eyes, but never left them." Daze was shaking. I offered him water, but he turned it down. "I escaped one rainy night. After one of the boars came to check on me in my little prison… I used a sharp rock to pierce his heart, grabbed his keys and snuck out of the Dune's fucking filthy prison for a palace. I was in there for seven years… I was in there from 5 to 12. I lived on the streets since then. Stealing. But a week ago, a came across one of the bad soldiers who recognized me. They spied on me all day. I already knew they were. So when night came around, I was walking down a dark alley. He jumped down from the building and slashed my chest with a knife. "You should be dead, you piece of shit." He said. His name was Gin. He was a fan of the notorious ruler Dune. "Gin, it doesn't have to be this way, you can join me against him Gin." But he refused and blindly threw punches at me. I knew quite a few things about training but it was never good enough for killing a great fighter. Until Gin." He paused. "I could've spared him. I could've convinced him." He looked down. Anger rushed to his face again. But shook it off. "One of the villagers found me and reported me here immediately. But… It's not over with me and Dune. Not at all." His voice acidic again. I begin to stare up at the sky. "It doesn't matter. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You don't even care." He spat, got up and left. Not even giving me chance to say anything. What just happened? Why would he think I didn't care? My jaw hangs slightly loose. I shake it off. And go to my room. There was no way I was confronting him tonight. I'd have a shitty heart if I did.

* * *

:D The end! Of the chapter lol. This was a short little life story chapter. Either way R&R Please! Don't be strangers. Any suggestions I'm open to. It's now getting good :3 I will have another chapter up by tomorrow! Loves hugs smoochies and other junk. Later ;D


	6. Ms No-Name

Ha-ha so hey guys. Sorry I didn't do a chapter last night or the night before, it's a long story. If you really want to know it all, you'll read the last separate paragraph at the bottom :P here we gooo! Lol.

* * *

**-Ms. No-Name-**

-Tigress' POV-

_I wasn't me anymore. I look up at the sky. It's blood red. I knew what to do now. I'm older. Mature. But so is he. North, East, South, West. They were coming from everywhere. He looks at me. Eyes unable to read this time. That scares me. Trying to anticipate his every move. Trying to figure out what he's going to do next. It scares me. But I ignore it. Stuff the fear deep down inside and lock it in a vault. Never to be seen. Like I have succeeded at since the beginning of forever. I will never show any more fear, love, sadness. Not again after today._

_Because this…_

_Is war._

I wake up. And what do I do with that nightmare? Kill it. Burn it. And throw it off a cliff.

It's been 2 days since I had an actual conversation with Dai Lin. Ever since then; we've been doing nothing but training. Well, I have. I saw him in town yesterday, with a girl. She was a cheetah. Small. And fragile looking. A preppy one. They were walking around town, going into all the shops she was pulling him into. He obviously did not like it. But didn't mind. He seemed like he was going to get something out of all of it.

And maybe he did. Because after they were done looking at meaningless clothing, they sneakily headed back to the palace.

Yep. I heard everything. She sure let me know what they were doing in the next room. So I ran out of mine, and did what I did best. Fought criminals.

It was strange; we hadn't had any in a week or two. But Knowing justice was finally floating in the air around the town satisfied me amazingly. They were robbing Peng's Noodle Shop. A pretty popular restaurant. It was a small fight. It caused a nearby apple stand to shatter completely after I threw a rhino bandit into it. When will they give me something more challenging?

Whatever. I know what I do now is just preparing me for the real challenges later.

I walk over to the famous floor of flames. I know that's not its name but I've always been flexible so it's been a piece of cake. Therefore, I mock it when I can.

Dai Lin walks by with that familiar cocky stance. But there was no grin. He looks at me with a look I just can't figure out. I look at him, frown, but then smirk a deadly smirk. His face changes to confusion and hurt combined. I'm done trying to understand him, be his friend. I shake my head then shoot into action.

I'm so done.

-Dai Lin's POV-

_Flashback to yesterday:_

_I told her. I told her… almost everything. I hate myself for being a dick to her. But it just came to me naturally when bringing up such subjects. I have to find somebody. Fuck the chances with being with her. Plus she's too good of a teen. I never go for those. I usually prey on weak ones. Ones too easy to get. Ones that don't really care what happens in their love life, too weak to stand up and say no because they need to. But instead say yes because they want to, and feel obligated to do so._

_So maybe I'll go hunting this afternoon. At least to get the stronger prey, who is my secret predator, off of my mind._

_-6 hours later-_

_I feel like a fucking creepy stalker. What the hell. I'm standing around a shop, staring at possible desperate girls. At least their drooling stares eases the pose of my possible being a stalker._

_A certain cheetah walks by. Simply stunning. She wears a striking short dress. Yellow as the sun. _

_But not as good as Tigress._

_I had to concentrate. I pull her to the corner where I stood and held her gaze. She was taking the bait. "Why don't we take a stroll? Maybe get some dinner? And later… desert?" I had my hooks in her this time. Clearly turned on, she bit her lip. "O-Okay..."_

_I caught one of the weaker ones._

_I spent hours walking around looking at meaningless crap for clothes. If only pushing her to the lingerie section would've worked, I probably would have._

_But it wouldn't have looked better than Tigress._

_After taking the girl to dinner (and listening to endless past stories of hers) I attempted to walk her to her house so that we could um... Have desert._

_But not everything goes as planned._

"_Don't you train at the Jade Palace?"_

"_Uh… yes?" _

"_I think that's so hot! Let's go there." And she winked at me. As long as it was helping the Tigress issue, I did not mind._

_-At the Jade Palace-_

_I grab her hips from behind her, causing her to purr. As we walk to my barracks, I look across the hall and over to Tigress' room. I shiver after thinking of all the magnificent things that would happen if the hips I had my paws on were hers. The ass I was looking at was hers. I'm settling for a down-grade tonight. I hate thinking that way, like a total dick. But… I don't know. Mental reflexes I guess._

_I don't know what real relationship feels like. This is the most I've ever gotten out of a relationship. The raw animal sexual part. I force…Maria was her name? I don't know. It doesn't matter to me. I force Maria into my room and shove her shirt off. Rubbing my hands up and down her sides, I do what I feel I do best. _

_But it's not with Tigress. And that makes a whole world of difference._

_What's going on? I've never had sex with Tigress anyways. But it doesn't matter anymore. She's a good girl._

_And that made me want her all the more._

_-_End of Flashback-

Maria thanked me last night and left. She said it was the best she'd ever had. But I didn't care anymore. I walk into the training hall where I saw Tigress, just about to leap into the trance of training. She was sexy even though she just got out of bed. Possibly sexier. Not just sexy. But beautiful, gorgeous in any way possible. I cross my arms and observe what she was about to do. But before she did it, she turned back at me, frowned, then did a devious smirk. It stabbed me. She heard what we did last night. She's lost all trust in me. She knows I'm a hopeless dick, a womanizer. A piece… of nothing. But the stabbing painful part was… she smirked after that. Which said it didn't matter to her what I did anymore. Maybe if I died she still wouldn't care. I look at her pleadingly to no avail. She turns away and springs into life threatening danger that is morning training.

* * *

Aw. How sad. Lol. So I'm guessing many of you were expecting a lemon with Daze and Maria? Don't worry! We'll get to the sour stuff later! Haha. So again I apologize for blowing you guys off these past few days. First, I went and saw Breaking Dawn part 2. And wah wah not all of you like the movie, so what. I enjoyed it lol. And the yesterday was the birthday of my little cousin. She turned 2. This could be the last time I see her for a while :/ but I'll be ok. I hope you guys enjoyed, I gotta catch some rest. I'm exhausted. Well R&R please. Love ya!


	7. Losing It

Yeah. I'm Back. :3 I was listening to Bruno Mars' Locked Out of Heaven and it reminded me of my story somehow. So I had to come back! xP I have tons of ideas for you guys, that's why I'm so eager to write these next chapters and the ones after that :P I'm excited. It gets emotional, Hot and heavy, etc. Well enjoy!

* * *

**-Losing It-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

Intense training. That's what it's been since Shifu's left. Except my little break with Maria.

I couldn't stop thinking of Tigress since this morning's killing looks she gave me. I deserve it. If I at all wanted to be friends with her, I've failed.

Wait, I don't be friends with girls. It's physically impossible for me.

I've been lifting weights since this morning. Well, outside boulders not necessarily weights. I've been getting good with my training. I feel more determined. I should keep it up. I'm heading somewhere with this.

-8pm that night-

I just sit in the kitchen at the table quite often. Drink tea, study scrolls. It's a repetitive thing.

I hear two sets of footsteps coming down the hall past the kitchen. Tigress' and another pair that sound heavier maybe. Manlier.

"I had a great time… Tigress is it?" It was a guy's voice.

"Yes. And I have too Ade." A smile in her voice.

"I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yes you will." Another smile I hear.

Then I hear silence. I don't like this. They have to be making out.

"Bye." They whisper one last time. They were sucking faces, I know it.

As …"ADE"'s footsteps lead out the palace, she sighed right outside the kitchen door. I walked up to the door before she opened it.

The door opened and there she was, inches away from me. She stared at my neck, (Because of how tall she really was), rose an eyebrow, and looked into my eyes finally.

"And you want?" She stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Who was that?"

"None of your damn business that's who." She walked past me into the kitchen.

"It is if you don't want Shifu to know." Whoa. Where am I going with this?

She glared at me, "You wouldn't dare."

"Just tell me who it was." I said, crossing my arms.

She still glared at me, but shook her head. "It was a friend of mine. Name's Ade."

"Sounded more like a date than a friend."

"Well even if it was it wouldn't be _any of your damn business." _She repeated. "Besides, I probably shouldn't have even told you. I have cheddar on you too you know. With Maria? And you know what? It's worse. Because me and Ade didn't even go to the sexual part, yet you two went beyond that. I wonder what Shifu would've thought." She said mockingly.

That sure scared me at first, until it hit me. I leaned in, pushing my torso against hers, my lips by her ears.

"Well I'm not daddy's little girl," I whispered. "Sure wouldn't want him knowing your sucking face with the guy." I pulled back staring into her deadly fiery eyes. I'm becoming to become a sucker for them. She started shaking with anger. "Shut the hell up!" She took a swing at me; I dodged, angering her more. She charged at me, grabbing my shoulders flipping me over her and into a wall. Fists balled and ready to maul me, she growled. I liked that, I got an electric surge from it. I got up quickly, performed a leg sweep, only to catch her before she hit the ground. I lightly placed her on the ground, her struggling to make me release my grip on her. This time I climbed on top of her, holding her wrists against the ground above her head. I got close to her face.

"Look, I may have gone a little far with that. I don't know how it is between you two."

"Ya think?" She growled through her teeth.

I drop my voice. I had more to apologize for than just that one insult. And hopefully she'll understand this. "Tigress, I'm sorry…" With that, the angry lines in her face disappeared. She was calmer. Sorrow was shown a little in her eyes. Her muscles in her arms eased and went softer. So did mine. I released her wrists. And just placed my hands on the part of the floor, still above her head. I stared into her red eyes. Like the fire has been put out. If she'd just let me kiss her. Not sex, just a kiss. I'd explain everything, with just a kiss. If she'd just let me. I would imagine her lips would go amazing on mine. I imagine they'd dance together. She just needed to let me. More has been on her mind. More than me having sex with Maria, proving my asshole personality, more than the next date with Ade, more than Shifu's returning in a matter of two days, more than training like hell. She used that training to get rid of something hiding in her. She was breathing heavily still. "I'm sorry…" I repeated in a whisper. I still gazed, half lidded into her mirrored eyes. I leaned in slowly, closing mine, but not before I saw her close hers as well. My breath was heavy against her neck. Then slowly… I leaned further down… and...

Kissed her cheek. We both opened our eyes at the same time. Hers worn out, and emotionless, even though I knew emotion drove it. All of it. Mine was probably lifeless also. I slowly got up, closed my eyes, then walked out the door. I regretted it. I should've kissed her right then and there. Explained to her, what I go through, in just one kiss. A lot was explained in an exchange of looks. But questions still remain. I head back to my room, and force myself to sleep.

-Tigress' POV-

I stare out of the kitchen window. Its open, cold wind flows through it. It's a clear starry night.

What does he want from me? What does he want me to do? But whatever just happened probably won't be mentioned again, and we will possibly go back to our old ways.

But what did happen?

I force that in the mind vault, and shut the door to attempt to keep it locked in there forever.

* * *

:D Yep. That just happened :P I liked that chapter personally because it showed what actual kind of sweetheart Daze really could be. But anyways , review please I hope you enjoyed the chapter like myself. I'll be putting a new one up shortly! Later!


	8. Rocky

Ugh my computer is pissing me off. It shows I have 2 reviews when really I have 8. (Rolls eyes) I had to find that out from email. Ugh. Anyways, let's get on with the story. This chapter might be short but it's just telling some stuff. I'll write another in just a bit.

**-Rocky-**

-Tigress' POV-

Shifu returned 3 days ago. But he's come down with some sickness. No one said it was fatal, but it still makes me sick to my stomach. We greeted him at the palace doors, both me and Dai Lin. Our hands holding each other behind our backs. We stood several feet from each other. We did not talk. Daze stood in his familiar Daze stance. Back straight. Looking forward. I did too… but I've never known anyone to do it better than Dai Lin. When Shifu walked in, he greeted us as well, but only took two steps before he collapsed. The medics said he'd be okay. But only in a month. A month. Which means me and Dai Lin will be on our own again, but this time, with someone sort of here. Surveillance. Just what we need. Sooner or later Shifu will start wondering why Daze and I don't speak.

-4 hours later-

I can't. I have to say something to D. Shifu's starting to stare.

"So, how is your training going Dai Lin?" I said to him while we were in the kitchen in awkward silence. He looked up at me from his tea with a surprised look. Probably surprised that I said anything to him. After he kissed me on the cheek that is. I haven't had anyone show that much affection towards me. It was very rare.

"Oh, uh… it's going good actually. Just working on strength recently." Well obviously. Otherwise when he held me down on the ground, I would've kicked him into the ceiling. Only because I thought he was attempting something. "That's good to hear." I say then nervously stir my tea.

"So what's your reason?" He says after a while.

"Excuse me?"

"You know… to train as hard as you do?"

"Well… When you grow attached to something, it's hard to not pay _any_ attention to it. When I do it… I feel determined."

"…That's it?" I look at him, squinting my eyes with a hint of mockery in them. "Yes, why?"

"YAWN. I thought I'd hear something cooler." He crossed his arm and leaned against a wall."

"Well I… um…" And mumble the rest all the while twiddling my thumbs.

"Speak up a little princess." He says cuffing the back of his ear. I smirk a little and roll my eyes.

"Well one day…I want to… um… become the Dragon Warrior…"

His jaw hung loose all of a sudden. "_The_ Dragon Warrior?"

"Uh yes. There's only one you can be." I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Huh. The Dragon Warrior. Well, it's going to take a lot more training that what you do lady. You need practice." He said, grinning. "Nuh uh! I'm doing perfectly fine!" I say a little defensive. "Pshhh." He says. I know he was joking. "Ha. Whatever." I say grinning and roll my eyes once more. He smiles at me.

"No, I think you'd make a great Dragon Warrior." He says. He smiles then walks out the door.

Things are alright between us, this I know. But His cocky ways will return in a matter of days. Then we'll be right back where we started.

Aah yes. The end of the chapter. Short, maybe. But the next few chapters will be explaining different points in time. And I'll get started in that right after I get out of the shower :P PEACE.


	9. Main Event

Sorry guys, forgot to put this one up last night. I'd like to thank you guys for the compliments and good reviews. Haha and yes, patience. Lemons will come to those who wait xD well here goes!

* * *

**-Main Event-**

-No POV-

Tigress was right. Just a week after Shifu getting back from his trip, Dai Lin went back to playing girls. Sneaking them back to the palace. He hasn't stopped; he's been doing it for a while. It was what he did, pretty much every weekend. Like for instance:

-Tigress- age 16-

-Dai Lin- age 17-

-Tigress' POV-

Dai Lin. He had my scrolls last. I can't find them anywhere. I storm to the front of his door. Open it. "Dai Lin, where the hell is my-WHAT THE FUCK!?"

There he was, on top of a snow leopard, kissing her neck, moving in THOSE kinds of ways. She was moaning to the point of screaming. Both naked. Sadly, this wasn't the first time I've walked in on this. I growled through my razor sharp teeth. "_Dai Lin!" _I yelled. "Is that your girlfriend?" The snow leopard said, offended. "Ha, she wishes. Babe, I only care for you." He says in a seductive half-lidded expression. "Get the hell out of my home bitch, _before I make you." _ She looked at me in horror, wrapped a blanket around her, and ran out of the palace. Dai Lin glared at me. "What was that for!?"

"I'm tired of you bringing girls into MY home! I'm also tired for hiding it from Shifu! I don't want to do this for you!" I yelled, ready to pounce and maul.

"Hey, you don't understand. Maybe you should've taken the offer that I've given you plenty of times." He smirked. "I would never accept that offer." I said in a casual tone. Dai Lin grinned a devious one, and crossed his arms. "You never know once you try. Plus, are you sure that's all?"

"What do you mean?..." I said raising an eyebrow.

"You know, you said that you were mad she was in here because you were tired of hiding girls from Shifu. But that's not all is it." He said and winked at me.

"_Of course that's it you bastard!" _My tail waved back in forth, my fists balled up. He was still sitting on the bed covered in a blanket when he said that. He looked at me in that familiar seductive way. This was his charm. He got up and exposed 7 more inches of himself I haven't seen. Until now, that is. "Would you mind covering yourself?" I growled. "What's wrong with me being naked?" He started to walk towards me, getting close, _too_ close. I looked down at… IT. And quickly looked back up. Something inside me sparked and I shivered. In a strange… good way…

Dai Lin's face lit up at my expression. "So that does turn you on…" His voice the most surprised I've ever heard it. He was now overwhelmed with joy and victory, he got more confident. He quickly wiped the excited, surprised expression and replaced it with the cocky one once more. "Nuh uh!" I tried. What do I do in a situation like this? He still walked towards me. Eyes filled with lust. He pushed himself against me, (Which was not a new thing.) His amazing eyes looked into mine. He was trying to mesmerize me, and in a way it was working. I felt his member against my hip, very close to the part of me that made me female. He put his hands on the wall beside both of my shoulders, showing upcoming dominance. "You don't know until you try…" He repeated. I froze against the wall, those words sending shivers down my spine. He softly placed his hands on the sides of my waist, the dragged them down my hips. I was still frozen. He looked at me again with the familiar half-lidded expression. His mouth not forming a smile, showing he was clearly turned on and very serious of his plans. I stared back into his eyes. His hooks digging deeper and deeper into a side of me that I never knew existed.

"Just let whatever come naturally Tigress, don't hold back on me." He whispered. With that, he smacked his lips right into my neck, roughly but easily. My breathing getting heavy as he rubbed around my sides, hands getting slightly tighter showing how much he was longing for this. Pulling me closer to show how much he wanted, need this. His lips kissing, sucking my neck sent goose bumps everywhere. He now and again nibbled. "Oh, Dai Lin…" I moaned breathlessly. His ear twitched. He then suddenly tightened his hands again, pulling me closer again (if possible). This was showing that he really loved the sound of me moaning his name. Hating to admit it but I was enjoying this too.

Then I smelled something. A sour, bitter smell.

Alcohol. Coming right from his breath. Where he got it from? I don't know. Without further hesitation, I shoved him off of me. "You've been drinking, _haven't _you?" I said. Growling once more. "Well I, uh…" He said, rubbing the back of his head. I punched him right in the jaw. "Real classy." I said then stormed out of his room. I shouldn't have let him go that far. Especially not now that I know he's drunk. I will not fall victim to him. I promise myself I won't.

-Dai Lin's POV-

I rubbed my jaw in pain. I had her. What happened? Oh, yeah. Kleo's Booze Bar happened. I recapped. Thinking of her hourglass figure, I just couldn't keep my hands off of. Her heavy breathing. The taste of her neck, drawing me in further. Her eyes, deeper than anyone can imagine. They were red hot and drew me in. The way she moaned my name…

Hell, that was sexy.

Those 2 minutes just doing that was better than any second of countless hours I've ever spent with any other girl. I want more. Need more. I'll get it too. One day.

* * *

Yay! How was that? Don't worry, that's not an actual lemon. Just a teaser. Like I said, this chapter and the next few ones will jump some time in their life. I hope you enjoyed, I'll put up another chapter tomorrow afternoon! PEACE LOVE KISSES HUGS AND OTHER JUNK. :D


	10. Mistakes Come In Many Forms

Hay. So, I really couldn't wait any longer to write another chapter. You guys wanted one a lot. This chapter will just be about an important part in their lives, just to point out before I do anything. I'd like to thank you guys for your kind words, it really means a lot to me. To Veronica, Lol, DOSE LEMONS xP And to Cianna, You have a happy thanksgiving also. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! You are all sweet! Love you people! :D

* * *

-No POV-

After that time with Tigress, Dai Lin thought getting space from her was healthy. His attire changed a bit. He wore a red tank toppish like shirt; it had a yin yang symbol on the right part of the chest. And he wore black training pants. Not much changed of him really. He still played girls every other day, but rarely ever brought them back to the palace anymore. He noticed Tigress was seeing Ade more. On the outside, he merely shook it off and went either back to training, or the current girl he had caught. Baited. For the next year, it was either training his ass off, or being with his prey. As for him and Tigress, they shared small conversations. Never really looking in each other's eyes. They didn't know what to do with each other. All he could do was trust Ade with her. And that alone was difficult enough.

**-Mistakes Come in Many forms-**

-Tigress: 17-

-Dai Lin: 18-

-Dai Lin's POV-

I walk through the town, embarking on my magical adventure of picking up some apples. Wow.

The street was pretty empty tonight, except in a lot of the restaurants that were pretty filled. Stores being the same way. I walk up to the fruit stand that's being run by bored goose. His face lights up when he sees me though. "Y-you're Dai Lin!" he says.

I smile and bow my head slightly. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Who wouldn't know someone who saves them from bandits on a pretty much daily basis? Are you and Tigress good partners?"

I shrug my shoulders slightly. "Sort of. How much are the apples?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "No, no, no, it's on the house! It's the least I can do for a hero!"

I thank him and leave. A few minutes later, I notice Ade walking pretty fast past some of the storms. He had a strange suspicious face on. So what do I do?

I follow him. I jump on a building and travel that way. Hopping from one building to the next. I notice him stop, look around, and head down a dark ally. Ade was a grey cat. He looked pretty buff. Not as much as me of course. He was a pretty handsome cat. But not as much as I'm a handsome cat. Shut up, D you've got to focus. I watch him walk down the alley and up to a hooded figure. The say something I can't make out. The hooded figure nods and they both walk further into the alley. I get as close as I can, as quiet as I can. "Hello, Ade." a larger grey cat says. "Hello, father." Father? Alrighty then.

"What do you have in mind father…?"

"Well, son. I've noticed you've gained the trust of your _girlfriend_ . "

"Yes, why?..."

He looks at Ade with dark eyes. "You know son, sacrifices were meant to be thought of, and acted on."

"Father-"

"You have to Ade. With her out of the way, it would be so easy to get to Shifu. Don't you agree Ade?" What the hell…

"…Yes, father. But to get to Tigress, we have to go through another as well. Dai Lin. A friendly roommate of hers. He seems crazy protective of her."

"…Is he strong, Ade?

"Quite." Ade's father rubs his chin. Sits down and slumps. "But so is Tigress father." Ade adds. His father slumping more in the bamboo chair. "Then we take him out."

"But dad-""No buts. Tigress needs to get out of the way of our goal. The Jade palace will be mine." I had enough. I couldn't stand hearing about this. I couldn't believe it. Talk of taking down Shifu, taking over the Jade palace. Talk of killing tigress… without hesitation or common sense, something forces me to jump down to confront. I take it in. This anger, it overwhelms me. I'm shaking now. "Who the hell are you?" Ade's father suddenly stands up and stares. "Father… This is Dai Lin." I the lose control of my body. That's when whatever took over me grabbed a hanging sword and decapitated Ade's father. It seemed to be happening to fast to Ade. Because he only did short glances between me and his father's headless body.

"Father…" He whispers. The he drops down to his knees. I walk up to him, eyes foggy, but sure of what exactly to do to him.

Then I did it.

-An hour later-

I buried the sword I had deep in an ironwood forest. I get on all fours and run to the palace. I'm washing my hands off in the restroom. I look up at the plain oval mirror. My eyes are now silver. With black tracing the outside of the silver. What the hell is going on? My blue eyes were now black and silver. I rub my eyes with warm water. The wouldn't go away. I placed the apples in the kitchen silently to not wake Tigress or Shifu, and then run to my room and probably get 2 hours of sleep.

-2 days later-

It's morning time. I walk to the kitchen; Shifu is waiting for us to begin training. I open the door to the kitchen, and see Tigress. Staring out of the window.

"I know you did it Daze."

I was silent. She looked at me.

"Killed Ade and his father."

Still silent. She shook her head and turned to look outside of the window. "Why." She said in a statement manner.

No weakness, Daze. "Because, I overheard them both talking about taking down Shifu and taking the palace for themselves." I say in a blank manner. I haven't stopped thinking about that moment when Ade just merely looked up at me, ready to take his punishment. He closed his eyes and received the pierce through his heart I gave him. "I'm sorry, Tigress."

She closed her eyes. Then they snapped back open, but still did not look in my direction.

"You could go to prison, Daze." Her eyes had a look I could not read. "You should already be in prison for killing Gin."

I remember. Apparently no one still hasn't found out about him. The investigation only lasted two months with Gin. I look at her. She had her arms crossed, her tail was low. She was right. I should be in prison. I look down at the ground. What can I do at this point? I look at her once more, she is looking down now. I then walk out of the kitchen to go train. I'll hide it. What no one knows, won't hurt them.

But Tigress knows.

* * *

Yaaaay. Another chapter. I'd like to thank you guys again for the good reviews and messages, I appreciate them a lot! Have a happy thanksgiving!


	11. Unhealthy

Aw. Did you guys think I was gunna abandon the story like a lot of the authors do on this sight? Lol Nope. I will not. Haha. It feels nice knowing a lot of people care about the story. Veronica: xD it's alright, don't worry about it. It's nice to know someone cares about the story so much. And THOSE UPCOMING LEMONS ;D I took a little break for a few days I hope you guys don't mind. I was somewhere else without my computer. But I whipped up a good batch of chapters. In my brain. Whelp, here ya go!

* * *

**-Unhealthy-**

One month later,

-Dai Lin's POV-

_It was over. Everyone. Dead. Me and the hooded one stayed in a cave, on Gylee Mountain. We were both cut up. Bruised. I had plenty of bloody cloth strewn in a corner. It's dark. Black. Black as my fur. I'm shaken. I feel I have nothing else to live for. I watched innocents die in front of me tonight. But me and the hooded one got away. She is on the other side of the cave. It's cozy in here. Something inside of me forces me up on my feet, and I mindlessly walk towards her side. My eyes were cloudy, but clear. She sees me, stands up. I approach her. Her hood sets a shadow across her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, like she was about to say something. But before she could, a grabbed the back of her hood, and force it off of her head. I stared into those, all too familiar red eyes. Burned with fire. Fire of hurt, loss, pain, determination. She stares at my chest. We have nothing to say. Why are we alive? Why aren't we stacked on those lifeless bodies? She looks up to my blue eyes. What happens when the ocean clashes with a blazing fire? Does she begin burn brighter, or does she get put out? Does he fade away in the fire's warmth, or does he sizzle, boil with a new, and better expression?_

_I had to find out._

_Her claws were bared now. She dragged them down my chest, grazing me ever so softly; goose bumps ran down my back with her action. Her burning eyes, tearing up. Now leaving them, the tears roll down her cheeks._

_No more. All we have is each other._

_I begin to mirror her, tearing up as well. We're both hurt, broken. Fire and water. _

_Who would've thought they'd be a perfect combination? _

_I shake my head slightly; wrap my hands around the back of her neck, she looks at me half-lidded. I bring my lips to touch hers, not kissing, just grazing them against her lips like her claws did to my chest. I close my eyes and she copies. I give her the softest kiss anyone could possibly form. It makes me weak inside, it's tingling. A drug her lips were. The way she moved them against mine. The softness only lasted for a few seconds though. I graze my claws down her sides, her hips and grab them. Pulling her closer. My tongue slid across her teeth, begging to be let in. The wish was granted. Hell, what is she doing with her tongue? Oh my… wow. I swear, if she wanted to, she could use it on me to get whatever the hell she wanted. I'm walking against her, pushing my body on hers. Her back hits the cave wall behind her. I was pushing her against it. Dominance. I grab it. I take it. My mouth moves from her lips to her jaw. From her jaw to her neck. A sort of weakness of hers. I force of her hood completely. I notice her breast wrappings. I shake my head. I'm realizing that's why I've never actually seen her breasts show. I bring out one claw and with a quick swipe, rip the wrappings clean off of her. I grab her paws and lift them above her head and against the wall. A signature move. We exchange the most irresistible looks._

_I smirk. We're finally here. I look down her amazing body and say… _

"_You're finally mine."_

I wake up, begging for air. I've thought about Tigress a million times, but never had a dream about it.

In the mind vault that one goes.

I run to the nearest restroom. I throw maybe too much water on my face. I rub my eyes. They were that crystal clear blue. I dry off and head to the training hall. She was already up. She stared at all the training structures. Clearly she's already mastered all of them. She looks around at it, no fear. She closes her eyes. I could almost feel the tension from her body from the other side of the room.

She cracks her neck, back, and paws. Normally this would scare a guy away. But not me. It was kind of attractive to know a girl who trains that hard.

We haven't had a normal talk in a while now. Not since I… did what I did…

We have no earthly clue as to what will happen to me in the future. I did not care of it. I didn't know if she felt the same way. I walk up to her. We gaze into each other's eyes for a too short five second limit.

We bow in greeting then look at what's in front of us. We sigh heavily and jump into action.

Getting lost in it all was her thing. I'm testing it right now. Trying to see if training really shoved those feelings out of me like she feels they do. It's working right now. But who knows for how long?

What if I have too much going on that training will barely even be able to touch it?

Forget it. I have to stop thinking. I have to at least try.

For myself. Just once.

* * *

Awww. A short chapter, yeah, maybe. But don't worry. New ones are coming your way. Fast. I hope you guys enjoyed the after-Thanksgiving chapter. I know I did writing it. Good night you guys! Until tomorrow! PEACE.


	12. Bars of What Could've Been

Hey you guys :3 Time for a new chapter. But first things first:

Tigerizza- I freaking LOVE Okami. And Okamiden. They keep saying there'll be a new one on the 3DS and that's saddening because I don't have one xP

Darkcrazycat- Yes I agree, that should be a VERY important rule. xD

Veronica- Thanks a bunch! I enjoy writing this story a whole bunch!

And here we go :3

* * *

**-Bars of What Could've Been-**

One month later:

-Tigress' POV-

_It's dark, too dark._

_But I can tell he's there._

_I feel his warmth surround me,_

_His presence fills the air._

_He opens his eyes, finally._

_Glowing that wonderful blue._

_Tears form around his eyes,_

_They form in my eyes too._

_But all of a sudden,_

_A golden light pulls him._

_I do not release his hand,_

_For it will not go dim._

_The ocean waters recede,_

_But will not come back._

_I'm told to release him,_

_But stubbornness I do not lack._

_Something pries my fingers,_

_Something I now hate._

_I turn to see an evil,_

_Not the strongest can create._

_It took the form of a shaking wolf,_

_It smirks at my pain._

_I pierce my sword through his heart,_

_And prepared for the punishment I would gain._

I'm running. I keep running. Trying to stop thinking of my horrible nightmares would be impossible. Is impossible. I take a break on a large rock. From here, I see quite a few rhinos in front of the Jade Palace doors.

No hesitation in my actions, I jump down to the stairs and sprint to where they were.

I push past the rhinos. They were guards of Chorgom Prison I recognize. I push open the doors.

"Master I-"

But I was interrupted by the sound of Dai Lin struggling. Four of the guards surrounded Dai Lin, and threw shackles everywhere on him. He roared at the top of his lungs, but the held his muscular arms.

"Master, aren't you going to stop them?!" I say to Shifu questionably. He had his arms crossed, a stern expression covered his face.

"Dai Lin needs to pay for what he's done. He's been sentenced to fifty years in prison."

My eyes widen. My mind went blank. I recall. Saying something now will just get me thrown in also. And Dai Lin knew this. That's why he has not told anyone I knew. His face filled with pain, turns to give me one last hurt look. I freeze. I feel shivers racing down my arms. I knew this day would come.

"They found a sword in the forest. It had Dai Lin's paw prints, and the blood of Ade Rellins and his father." Shifu explains. Hearing this again sends me back to excruciating pain. My pained expression quickly shifts to a hard one. Covering up what I know is all I can do. And all I can do is watch the guards drag Dai Lin.

_Dai Lin._

* * *

AHHH The end. Of the chapter. Yeah I know it's another short one. I'm just so tired -.- I love you guys and until next time, PEACE.


	13. Silver Lining

Hey guys. Erm, I kinda feel like you guys didn't like the last chapter a lot and I understand. It was pretty short, but I hadn't got much sleep in the past 2 weeks -.- give me a break xD But after this chapter I kind of plan to take a little break. Maybe for like a week or two. I don't know, maybe I will. It's just I got a whole lot of personal stuff going on. I have tons of school work, family bizz; I'm already looking at colleges because others got me worked up about it.

I know pulling it out on you guys and not writing for a little while isn't fair, but I feel I need to do something for myself for once. I don't know if I'll take a little break or not, I just don't have enough motivation you know :/ I'm sorry peeps. For that and for this long ass before-story paragraph. Or 2. Lol Well anyways let's get on with the story.

* * *

**-Silver Lining-**

-No POV-

After the years, Tigress started to focus full –heartedly on training. Training, training, and what else? Training. Her personality hardened quite a lot, she's been pretty quiet. At age 19 she was joined by a tall bird with a lot of Kung Fu skill named Crane. He'd been training with another academy before so he had quite a few years' experience. He started at age 12 (I'ma change up Crane's story age-wise so that'll fit the story a bit better. Don't be mad. Lol) After tell her the story of him being a janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu academy and being picked on for his scrawny legs, only to show the true talent he had later, (this is actually what happened) she had a new-found respect for him. She could never see why others made fun of him. He had shown true Kung Fu talent. He wasn't as good as Tigress but he did very well.

-Tigress' POV-

Tigress: 20

Crane: 21

Today was a very big day. Today Oogway would announce me a master. There was no big festival waiting for me, but that did not matter to me. As soon as the morning bell rang, I did my routine greeting Shifu as Crane did as well, and we headed down for breakfast. Me, being who I am, only had tea while Crane made himself some noodles. I'm not one to strike up conversation, but I feel Crane and I have a friendly relationship.

"I still can't believe they're not naming you master, Crane."

He sighed. I could tell it bothered him a bit. But he didn't let it get to him.

"I really wasn't born a natural like you Tigress. But I trust in some time I just keep training I'll be named Master. But I'm so proud of you Tigress!" He paused. "I mean, Master Tigress." He laughed a little. I slightly smiled.

"Thank you, Crane."

He smiled. "No problem Tigress." A few minutes later a small goose servant came through the kitchen doors with a grin from ear to ear. "Tigress, Oogway is ready now."

I look at Crane. "Go get em' Tiger." I smiled a little more before following the servant.

"Knowing you, Tigress since you were 13, in that time, you have shown me that you greatly deserve the status of a Master. Showing great skill in Kung Fu, you are one of the youngest to ever become a master. Oh, but keep in mind, you have so much to learn still." I bowed my head at Oogway's words in understanding. I look Over Oogway's shoulder to see Crane grinning and Shifu at calm, and what could look like a happy state. I still have yet to actually make him smile. Several servants stood behind them, also smiling along Crane.

Oogway held out a small golden tiger lily statuette that had "Master Title, Tigress" engraved on the side, and placed it in my paws. "I present to you the title of Master Tigress."

Crane and the servants boasted with applause. Shifu Just stayed quiet in his calm state. I smile lightly and bowed once more. My gift was to have the day off. Even though I didn't like it very much, it was probably healthier. So standing in the sidelines watching Crane train was pretty tough but I managed to sit still.

Later that night, Crane had walked in with a small box. I was sitting at the table, drinking a bit more tea. The window was open because the wind just felt nice.

He placed the box in front of me. "Open it up!" He said grinning. "Crane you didn't have to-"

"Nope, no fighting it Master Tigress. I got you a gift and you'll open it up." I shook my head but threw on a happier expression. I opened the box and found a chocolate cupcake with orange frosting. "Don't worry , it's completely healthy. No sugars or anything. Just tastes like it. Like Tofu in cupcake form. Although A little sugar wouldn't kill you Tigress-""Eh, don't start." I said. And he laughed. "Thank you Crane. This was very nice of you."

"No problem Tigress. Well I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Crane." I said.

I headed to bed shortly after I ate the cupcake. I placed the golden tiger lily statuette on a small table by my bed. I felt a little more accomplished with being a master. I lie down, one paw under my pillow keeping it more mushed against my face. I thought about… him. But I did what I've been doing for the past 2 years when I think about him all of a sudden. I force bad memories of him into my mind. The way he treated women, the fact that he could be pretty blood-thirsty if I heard correctly what he's done to the guy I had a bit of a relationship with, his father, and an old friend of his. I promise myself to stay away from men. From now on, it will always be about Kung Fu. _He…_ is just a bad memory. He's poison. He was and always will be.

Now he's in prison. So I do not have to worry about him.

_Ever. Again._

* * *

Yay. End of that chapter. It was mostly just based on an important event in Tigress' life and how a new student came to join her. And the fact that she and Crane have a nice relationship. Friendly and stuff. So, like I said at the boring paragraph that had nothing to do with the story, I might take a little break. I'm not sure. I just don't feel motivated. Maybe I will in a week or 2. If you like the story so far, PM me or review, whatever you want, I'll check em' I promise. If you have suggestions leave a review for that too. To EmIlY who pm'ed me asking about my life story, I'll put that on my profile. I'll do that in a few weeks or sooner when I write the next chapter. If anyone else wants to read it also, feel free to do so. But it'll be on later. Um, if I do end up taking a break, then I'd like to thank all of the people who enjoyed my story so far. This isn't goodbye, it's just for now. Until next time, my little 'ravezies', Peace


	14. Restraints

Yeah. The break really isn't working out. I talked to my friend about everything I was going through. It helped a bunch. I'd Like to thank Tigerheart for the suggestion. Well here's yo' chapter!

**-Restraints-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

Dai Lin: 21

Stone beds really aren't that comfortable. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. Because everyone but me, has been singing a little jail tune to annoy the guards. Apparently, it was working, because every guard in my peripheral view was holding their ears shut. It didn't bother me. Because I pretty much disliked all of the guards here except for one. His name was Dao, he ran night shifts in the prison and gave us all extra leftovers from the guards lunches. Still no one else would stop singing for anyone. I did what I did most nights. Sat on the floor, closed my eyes, and listened to their screechy voices sing. Songs of pain, happy times of their lives outside of prison. Everything. I had a couple of enemies in here. But some friendly acquaintances also.

It was the same as every day. I had nothing to do. So, I dropped on the floor and did 6,800 pushups. One-handed, that is. When I got in here I could only do about 300 two-handed. I feel better about my strength. I was more toned, and could take out anyone in here. That's why the ones who hated me, never thought to come up and challenge me.

They knew I'd rip them to shreds, and I would have no mercy.

I haven't genuinely smiled since I've been in here. Some of the nicer prisoners would tell a joke or two and I would smirk or smile slightly. But nothing really ever was a reason for me to genuinely smile or laugh.

The guards are coming up now, passing out our trays with loaves of bread and whatever the hell was on the side. I usually ate the bread and nothing else. I sank my razor sharp teeth into the piece of bread and savored the taste. Even though it was prison food, it was better than nothing.

Two more large, armored, guards came having death grips on the arms of a koala bear. The bear had a slash on his right cheek, it was oozing blood. He looked exhausted. And he wore rags for clothes. They were heading to my lonely cell it seemed. They opened my cell and threw the koala in. He looked at me. Frightened. Probably because of the way I looked at him. I only sat on the floor, arms crossed and glared at him. Just a defensive stare I did. Sort of.

"Look if you plan to kill me or eat me, or whatever, please don't because I've only been sentenced for 2 years!" He was shaking.

"Calm the hell down. I'm not going to kill you." I smirked and evilly stared at the other prisoners. "Though I can't say for anyone else."

He looked around, and sighed. Grateful that he was in a cell away from them. But I could tell he didn't fully trust me, for he stayed in the other side of the cell away from me.

Today, none of the prisoners had to work outside, so it was pretty lazy. Hours passed by without a word from my little koala friend cowering in fear in the corner. I had to break the silence. Actually having someone in my cell, and not saying anything was driving me crazy.

"Tell me, what's life on the outside world like anymore?"

He looked at me sleepily leaning his head on the wall. "Well… what do you wanna know?"

"Well, you're from the Valley Of Peace, am I correct?"

"True. Well, nothing has been going on really."

I thought for a minute. Then it hit me.

"Anything new in the Jade Palace…"

"Oh! Well-…wait a minute. How long have you been in here?"

"Only three years." Three years too long.

"Oh. Well, actually, Tigress had her 20th birthday four months ago." I flinched at the name. Because to survive in here and stay sane, I told myself every second of every minute for a year that she was just another girl. But one that tried to hurt me. She played with my mind; in exchange I played with hers. I told myself that she was bad news and that we would be the most absolute worst pair in all of history. She was a drug. Unhealthy. She just exists to hurt me, to kill me inside. I would never know what to think of her again.

"Oh, I meant to say _Master_ Tigress." Wait, what? She's Master already? Well how the hell did she pull that off?!

"Oh!" He continued. "Shifu also accepted another student in. His name is Crane. He's, well, a crane."

Another student, huh. Through the night he tells me of the times of battle Crane and… her had together. Told me how Shifu might accept a few more students in. Told me everything. Well. They've seemed to have forgotten me pretty quickly. I hope everyone is happy without my presence. Hope that they've forgotten me.

If the sentence goes as planned, I won't be out for another 47 years.

I guess it's time to forget what I had.

Forget everything.

AAAhhh the end. Of the chapter. I'll update tomorrow. Later peoples.


	15. Out Of It

Hey guys. Before I begin the chapter, I'd like to point out some stuff. I've been reading a lot of these stories on the site (KFP Tigress stuff) and I gotta say I'm inspired by a lot of authors. They are the ones that make me strive to make my story better. And I'd like to thank them for giving me such inspiration. Thank you guys :3 you know who you are. Oh yeah, to Mr. Any, If you really wanna know the youtubers I watch, I just watch Pewdiepie, Shane Dawson and Jenna Marbles. Idk why you asked but I like that you did :D Here we go.

* * *

**-Out of It-**

-Tigress' POV-

Tigress-25

Crane-26

Viper-23

The sun poured through my window, I could feel the warmth from it. I love the feeling. I rubbed my paws on the fabric of the blankets under me. I felt like doing everything today.

The morning horn woke us completely. We said our good mornings to Shifu and proceeded to our morning training. Viper and crane sparred together as usual. I head out to the Ironwood forest. I pack a small canteen of water; I plan to be out here for some time. I looked at I thick tree in front of me and eye it. It seemed pretty tough. But I knew, using the right hand positioning, I could make it explode into millions of pieces.

I focus intently. Close my eyes and press my wrists together. I pull back with my elbows straight with as best precision as possible. With complete force, I slam my paws into the very middle of the thick ironwood tree. As soon as I did so, it hesitated. I felt slight pain in my paws. Then, with my paws pressed firmly on it still, it began to crack, starting from my paws and traveled everywhere around the tree. It rumbled then exploded everywhere. Pieces of that tree lie on the ground around me. Not good enough.

I go up to another tree, this one taller, thicker. I use the same position but with more angle. Pulling back, my paws shot to it with greater force. The tree boomed and exploded on impact. Impressed, I kept doing the same technique on other trees.

My mind began to wander while training. I thought about how our little friend Viper came to join us. She's truly been a mother to us all. Not too long ago, she helped a small rabbit find his mother in a burning house. I've respected her intently since then. She has a kind, genuine heart that I, or anyone else lucky make contact with it, will never forget.

Something causes my ear to twitch. A smell, a sound runs through the valley.

I hear cries coming from the village. But by the first one, I was already all fours and sprinting to the scene. There were many large hyenas throwing punches at innocent villagers. I spot one continuously beating the living hell out of a goat. With no hesitation I run to it and bare my claws. I flip of him and grab his shoulders, flipping him over me in the process and slamming him to the ground, knocking the breath out of him in the process.

For a split second, I actually look around me to find what the scene actually was like. Many houses were being burned down, the sky filled with uninvited smoke. Blood was painting the stone ground around me.

How could this happen under just a short time? Crane and Viper join me shortly, but by that time I've already obliterated 15 hyenas. Their dark blood covered my paws but I did not mind. A fire burned inside of me. One brighter than anyone could imagine.

I grab a hyena and throw him into a fire. He lit up instantly and he ran around like hell. The smell of burning flesh soon began to replace the unbearable smoke above us. Half of the buildings around us were already nothing but ashes. The fire warmed my skin. I looked right and saw a building on the verge of collapsing. I look at Crane and Viper and signal them to keep attacking the enemies as I run into the burning house and look for victims. Bust down the remainder of the door. Smoke quickly filled the inside of my nostrils. It burned. Stung. Scrolls were everywhere, the furniture either destroyed or knocked over.

I hear a sound. One that rang through my ears. Forced me to run upstairs. I go break into the room it was coming from. Pieces of the ceiling were raining from above me. I had little time. I try to see past the smoke, it fogged my sight. I see a small, squirming baby piglet crying. Her face was completely red from the screaming and tears that covered her face. Quickly I grab her up holding her as close to me as possible, and run to place her with one of the safer villagers outside.

I run back into the house to look for more victims. I run into another room. Something behind this door was blocking it. I force my foot into the middle of the door destroying it completely and every other piece of fallen wood behind it. I thin wooden pillar fell in front of me, catching me off guard. But I dodged it and jumped over.

Fire. Everywhere. I can barely see at all. I push past everything and find a body lying in the shadows. It's not moving. It seems to be the mother of the child just outside.

No.

She can't be dead. I check her pulse.

Nothing.

Breathing?

Nothing.

Then mindlessly, I begin to pound on her chest.

"Wake up damn it, wake up!"

Nothing.

I force air into her lungs.

"Wake up, you can't leave like this! SHE NEEDS YOU!" Before I notice, I'm yelling at her.

My face is burning. Not from the fire, but from anger.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH!? YOU'RE CHILD NEEDS YOU DAMN IT, GET UP!"

If she wasn't dead already, she probably was now from her chest imploding under my blows. Viper runs in and pulls on my shoulders.

"Tigress, the place is about to collapse if you don't get outside you'll die too!" She yells at me.

I'm just dazing at the dead mother in front of me. Out of my mind. The fire, the screams, Viper yelling at me, it was blurry. Just background noise.

"TIGRESS!" I snap back to reality. I blink twice before grabbing Viper and sprinting out of the house. As so as we get out, the ceiling crashes and destroys what's beneath. Blood, smoke and villager's screams still filled the air. I continue to demolish the hyena army. Many dead, lifeless bodies cover the grounds. For a second, just a second I look into their eyes.

Calm, peaceful. Quiet.

I'm shaking. Too much. I grab a nearby piece of glass and throw it into one of the hyena's chest. I look at their eyes too, from hatred to peace in just two seconds.

Magic.

Only a few hyenas left. I took on one, ready to go fighter. Much like myself it appears. Exchanging punches to the jaw, chest, ribcage. I kicked him in the nose. He stumbled back but threw a punch towards my ribs. I caught it and twisted it around his back. Wrapping my other arm around his neck. He tried to fight back, I held on him tighter. He fell forward and I pressed my knee into his lower back, keeping the position. His eyes were beginning to roll. Begging for air, I wouldn't let go.

Kicking. Shaking. Then he stopped. I pushed him over for him to face me.

With his last breath he said, "Consider yourselves only warned. I'm sorry master."

In no more time, did his eyes roll more to the back of his head.

Losing it again, I grab another nearby piece of glass, and pierce it into his chest.

Over and over and over again.

Blood covered my face with every stab. I'm sitting on a corpse, the rest of the hyenas also lifeless.

I keep stabbing.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!" Aware that more than one hyena did this; I didn't take back what I said. I take his arm and another hyena's arm and threw both of their bodies over my shoulders. I went to the nearby cliff and let them drop. Crane and Viper, helping the living villagers stared at me, frightened.

I feel dizzy. Too dizzy.

My surroundings went black around me. The smoke disappearing from my view. Everyone else falling into the darkness. I stumble walking back to the rest of the people. I dropped onto on knee, trying to keep my balance.

"_Tigress?"_

"_She's hurt, get a medic."_

The world was going blank. I could feel the anger from my face disappear as well; it felt relaxed. My breathing was getting heavy. "No… I… no…"

I grabbed my stomach. I didn't know where anyone was. It was blurry. What's happening?

On one knee, grabbing my stomach, I try to push the ground with my other paw. To force myself up. It's not working. I finally let my walls down, and my body hits the ground.

My eyes roll. Spin. Try to look for someone with a pulse. All I saw were black and white splotches in my view. My muscles, for once in a long time relaxed.

I close my eyes. Just for a second. And I go unconscious.

_If I do the unthinkable, will it go unnoticed? _

_Look at me or not. _

_I can't hold you up anymore if I can't do the same for myself._

_So give me all you got._

_I won't ignore, I promise I won't._

_Never._

Losing it. Thoughts roam through me. Ones I don't even know existed. Listening to myself was confusing. I was losing it. It's as if someone else was shoving thoughts into my brain.

And I let it.

* * *

-Dai Lin's POV-

Finally. Someone challenges me. I tackle him. He kicks me off of him. I charge at him and slam my fist into his chest. He stumbles backwards. Fists up, he aims a kick for my jaw, I swoop under and dodge it, causing the large dizzy fox to fall. The prisoners laugh. He begins shaking from humiliation and anger. His busted lip and black eye caused his head to spin so much it was almost visible. I stood a few feet away from him, arms crossed, waiting for him to gain his steady stance again. "Come back when you can actually give me some competition."

I walked back into the shade. Everyone else was laughing their asses off like they've gone crazy. I hadn't smiled yet.

When it was time to go back inside, they served us our lunches. A few other prisoners gave me praise for beating down the red fox. I just nodded. I look out the small window that was actually pretty lit up. The sky ever so blue.

"There's been an attack down near the Valley of Peace sir." I hear a rhino say to a large iguana. "Are they okay?" The rhino looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "Well many villagers were killed sir, but the majority lived."

"And what about the three students at the Jade Palace?" Three?

"They're okay. But one did take a bad fall after going completely ballistic on one of the attackers. I wouldn't want to be less than 100 miles from her." Her. Just by that, I know exactly who they were talking about.

"You hear that D? I bet she's in pretty bad shape." My koala friend tells me. He's the only one I let call me D. Because no one knows my name around here.

"Hm." I just mumble.

"Do you think she's alright?

God, what a big ass mouth he has. "I'm pretty sure she's fine. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

He nods and stared at the ground. "I hope your right D. They're the only official ones to take care of the valley."

I look through the small window again. She's okay, i'm sure.

_She's a big girl. She can take care of herself._

* * *

_:3 extra-long chapter for you peoples. I hope you enjoyed. It's the end of the weekend so I hope this cheers up your about-to-be-Monday blues xP Nighty nights!_


	16. Revolution Request

Yo. Uh, I'd like to say to DarkCrazyCat that for some ungodly reason, earlier today I thought your comment was just so damn hilarious. I guess it was because; I reread the chapter and everything that could've hinted she was high or just pure crazy. Plus I was up to a good hour last night (*cough cough*) this morning. I'd like to say freaking thank you to Tigerheart and veronica for being such big fans of my story, it makes me want to write a lot more on it. And to veronica, yeah I know the lemons are a bit delayed but don't go anywhere, they be coming up fast :P. Haha. Well I was pretty proud of that chapter because it was pure mad and pretty dark. Someone PMed me for a darker chapter. And being as tired as I was, I went all out lol. Welp here's another chapter. :P

* * *

**-Revolution Request-**

-Tigress POV-

Tigress: 28

Some ask me if I wanted to be the Dragon Warrior. What do I say?

I say everyone wanted to be the Dragon Warrior. But I also say Po really proved himself by beating Tai Lung and Shen. He has been a good friend.

Sadly enough it wasn't until after he defeated Shen did I truly appreciate him. I would have appreciated him defeating Tai Lung more.

If Tai Lung hadn't been my foster brother.

Of course I still considered him evil. But he was family at one point.

I just forget about it anyways. Since Po has been around, no incident has happened with me. Like the one that took place three years ago.

I shuddered at the memory, sitting on a corpse of a hyena stabbing him repeatedly. Pounding on a dead mother's chest attempting to bring something gone, back to life. I remember that night. I hear Crane and Viper talking about it intently. They had a theory of why I wouldn't let the woman rest in peace.

Because I have no idea who my mother is. She could have left me the same way.

I try to think of different things. Monkey and Mantis both joined shortly after Viper had. Both really kind. Monkey pulls pranks left and right just with Po. They are a pair unbreakable. Best of friends. I've never truly felt that before. A true friendship.

It's raining outside. Just the way I like it. It's raining hard, daytime covered in dark clouds.

It's peaceful. Everyone is having a lazy day.

I hear a flapping noise come from above me. It's Zeng.

Breathless he says, "A letter… for you Master… Tigress…" For me? I take the note from his beak. "Thank you, Zeng. Who would write me personally though? Why didn't you bring it to Master Shifu first?"

He looked down, "I felt and they felt, it would be best for you to read first."

I look up from the closed scroll. "What?"

But he had already flown off.

I unroll the scroll, bracing myself for what I will read.

_Master Tigress, _

_We've been keeping all eyes on you. Watching your ever growing Kung Fu talents. We have come to understanding that the place of the Dragon Warrior has already been taken. But if you had become the Dragon Warrior, then you wouldn't have had the chance to join us._

_Here at the Luna CP Kung Fu academy, We train students further than the average academies do. Such as the Jade palace. I have understanding that the Jade Palace has trained great Kung Fu warriors such as yourself. But our academy compared to your current one is much more advanced. Here, we further advance your skills to become the Celestial Phoenix._

_You did hear me correctly. The Celestial Phoenix. _

_Here we already have 6 students training. Nulen, Yi Da, Millay, Pernei, Blain, and Nay Wan._

_All competitive students. Some more than others, that is. Myself and the rest of the staff would appreciate you joining us. Contact me as soon as you can._

_-Master Xylin, head teacher of Luna CP Kung Fu academy._

My ears flattened in disbelief. But the evidence was in plain print in front of me. I was accepted into the Luna CP Kung Fu academy. Top academy of all history.

I now understand why Zeng had not brought this to Shifu.

I need this. To get out of this hell-hole. It's still home, but damn is it filled with horrible memories.

But first, I have to do the right thing. The painful part comes next. Now.

* * *

"Master Shifu, a word please?" I said bowing my head. He was in the training hall, probably thinking of ways to make it more difficult.

"Ah yes, Tigress. What can I do for you?"

I was speechless. What do I say to someone who has attempted to be a father to me since I was young? Or was he trying at all? I look down at the scroll in my paws, my eyebrows pressed in sorrow.

I looked at Shifu. My breathing was uneasy.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I was worrying him.

"Tigress, what do you have there?"

I clenched onto the scroll. I've made up my mind in a pretty short time. And that tells me that I know what I'm going to do.

"Zeng… This letter was sent to me from the Luna CP Kung Fu academy."

Shifu's curious expression disappears as he snatches the scroll from my paws. I don't react in any surprise. He was turned away from me, reading the note with such speed. As soon as he finished he looked forward. I couldn't see his expression which worried me.

"I see." His words did make me jump.

"Master, I-" "So what have you chosen?"

I stood there silently. I force myself to say something. "I've chosen to go. Master Shifu. I have."

He tosses the scroll over his shoulder and into my paws.

"I see." He repeated. The room was dead silent for once while I was in here. Shifu's next words surprise me.

"It seems it was pretty easy for you to choose to give up your family here. Your chances."

What the hell…

"_E-Excuse me?"_

He said nothing. Angering me more. "WHAT GOD DAMN CHANCES SHIFU!? IF I STAYED HERE FOREVER, THE POSISTION I'M IN NOW WOULD REMAIN WITH ME AS WELL!"

He glared at me with his ears flattened to his head. "How could it have been so easy, Tigress?"

I was getting out of control. My body shook wildly.

"Damn it Master Shifu! All I ever fucking do, I do it for the Jade Palace! For _you! _For once I want to do something for ME!_" _My fists balled up and I felt them stiffen into hard rocks. He hesitated. But continued to shout words back at her.

"I will NOT let you leave the Jade Palace to train under Master Xylin! _I _am your master! And it WILL stay that way!"

My face started to boil under my fur. "I don't think you really have the choice but to let me go."

He became angrier, I could feel the tension from his body. "You don't mean that." He said sternly.

"I think I do." I continued. "What did you think Shifu, when you adopted me? Did you think you were the perfect father?"

His furious expression disappeared but he shook harder than I had.

"Did you think that I felt any love or affection from you? Instead of getting anything as well as a 'Good job Tigress' I spent my whole fucking life trying to prove to you I was not another Tai Lung." My voice cracked. But I would not shed a tear.

"But maybe I should have been another Tai Lung." He stared at me in disbelief, shaking his head slightly. Jaw dropping and all. I looked half-lidded out the window. I closed my eyes, for I had little strength behind my words. "Hell, the only one you ever cared about was Tai lung."

I was still. The words I've waited years to say, escaped my mouth. His worn out expression turned into a dreadful one once more. He slammed his sharp ended staff onto the floor. "That is not true!"

"Face it Master."

And that broke him. Swinging like hell, he struck me with his staff. I fell backwards, blood spilled from the gash along the length of my jaw. I just stared at him in horror. Not that I was scared of him, but of his actions.

He blinked twice knowing what he had done was wrong. But that did not change my decision.

"Tigress … Tigress, I-"

"I'll be gone by morning." My voice was finally calm. He had made this so easy for me, it was unbearable. Chills ran along my spine. I stormed into my room and began to pack. I knew exactly where I was headed to. Shifu had not tried to stop me. At least he had the right thoughts. I used a medium sized bag to pack my clothes, food, my bandaged paintbrush, and my golden tiger lily statuette.

I will not regret this choice.

I tip-toed to the restroom to cleanse the gash on my jaw. Blood mixed in with the water coming from the bucket. A thin jacket was all I had for the weather outside. It was green and had a silver turtle stitched onto the back. It reminded me of Oogway. But thinking of the dead master could possibly bring tears to my eyes. I had gotten the jacket for one of my birthdays. The only one I used for bad weather. The only one I had. Lightening lit up the sky outside. It was almost time. Time for me to leave this damned place, to call another candidate home.

I left a note for all of my fellow students. Doing this to them was not fair. But hopefully they'd understand why I had to do it.

I felt emotionless writing the note. I just... didn't know how to feel.

I will remember them. Crane, being the first to join me. Viper, sweet and kind. Monkey, pranks galore. Mantis, with his non-stop advice. And Po. I consider him a close friend. Silly ways and a heart of gold.

Anyone would be the luckiest on earth to have come close to them as I have.

_Dear Dragon Warrior, Rest of the Furious Five,_

_My time here has ended. I cannot reside here and train with you anymore. It's been decided that I leave as soon as possible. I will be with another academy. I am glad to have been the unofficial leader of the Furious Five, to have been your friend._

_Do not feel sorrow that I am gone. I will not regret leaving. _

_I would like Master Crane to run the rest. Viper, Mantis and Monkey._

_Dragon Warrior, as you may have known, I've come to envy you at a point. But I do not feel the same way anymore. For you have proven yourself belong beliefs. I am proud of each and every one of you._

_Your friend, Tigress._

Pinning it on a thin wooden pillar outside of their rooms, I hope they see it, and not miss me. I grab my bag and throw the thin jacket on my back. Quietly opening the Palace's main doors, I say my last goodbye to my old home. Dropping on all fours, knowing I'll travel faster this way, I run through the rain.

It's cold against my fur. I love the feeling. Free again.

Moving forward is all I've come to know. And I was pretty damn good at it.

_I wonder what you would think of me now Daze. What would __**the poison**__ think of me now?_

Yeeeerpp. The end. **BUT PLEASE KEEP READING THIS PARAGRAPH PLEASE. **I've been getting requests for art of my current character, (Dai Lin) and my upcoming characters. And I drew Dai Lin because I'm a pretty good artist. BUT. If someone can do it better than me, PLEASE do not hesitate to put the art online and leave the link in a review. Or PM. It does not matter to me. And if you do plan to do this little job, please let me know in advance. THANK YOU! The best one will not go unmentioned.

BY THE WAY. If you want a song to actually set the mood for this chapter, look up watch?v=ZRovRQgLrak . I was listening to this while writing the chapter and it's a really good piece. If you wanna listen to it, by all means. And leave some feedback please! Thanks guys! Til' next time!


	17. New but Not Improved

Hey guys. I gots great plans for the chapter and upcoming ones. So stick around peoples. You're in for real surprises :3

I'd like to shout out to:

Veronica: Thank YOU for being such an awesome fan!

Luuuupe?: No PRESSURE. But I for realsies want that art :3

Hersheyss: I forgot to thank you for the link to the amazing song. It fit I felt :D

Let's go :D

* * *

**-New but not Improved-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

11:48pm

This has got to work.

I feel the power run all over my body. This talent I never knew I had. My paws glowed silver. How is this possible? What do I have? I just shot a hole through a thick ass pole. I walk back over to the pole; its metal was sizzling still. I (stupidly) touch the sides of the hole and burn my finger. The night was cold. It overwhelmed me, because what I'm feeling now, is warming the inside of my body. I'm still in disbelief and shock at my new power. I would plan to have fun with this later.

But for now, let's get the hell out of here.

I walk over to the wall that kept us here in the prison courtyard. I press my paws against the wall. It was amazing; I could feel energy behind it. Concentrating my hardest, putting all focus to my paws, I felt them vibrate. Not but a second later, the silver glow beneath my skin on my paws shot outward and through the wall.

My way out.

But it was too late. Many of the guards rushed out, spotting the massive hole behind me. "He's getting out!"

"How the hell- GRAB HIM!"

Grabbing both of my arms restraining me, I did not move. I turn my paws over to them, readying my new power.

Nothing.

It's not working. My paws just fell limp.

It apparently cannot work on living things.

"I've seen this before." Two of the guards talked behind me. Not exactly caring if I listened.

"Really? Well, w-what do we do?"

"Well, we have a special room for him."

A special room? Great. Questions remained in my mind still but ever since I got here, it seems as though I don't really grasp onto important subjects. Like my plan was working.

Forgetting whatever it was that I had before.

We walked not too far from the prison. Just up a small hill was a small building. It was dark blue, with chrome railings wrapped around the entire building. Can't be good news, obviously.

Taking the shackles off of my legs and arms, the threw me inside. It was dark and smelled a lot like the wooden floors beneath my feet. There were blankets everywhere and the only thing to light the room was a small lantern.

I tried using my power on the walls, but yet again my paws fell limp. It was a strange feeling. Like they have frozen up inside.

"So, you have it?"

A feminine voice calls from the shadowy corners of the room.

"Show yourself." I said sternly; ready to demolish what would crawl from the dark corners.

A very attractive saber tooth tiger walked slowly from a shadowy part of the room.

"The power in your paws? Do you not have it?"

I looked down at my still frozen hands and look back up to her amazing body. She wore half cut rags for clothes. A long scare ran down her leg. Her eyes a deep black.

"What is it…" I whisper quietly, not trusting the possible sex demon in front of me.

She laughs gently. "No one knows really. But whatever the hell it is, you only have half of it. So do I apparently."

Putting one paw on her hip, she eyes me. "You're quite handsome, if you don't mind me saying so." She says low and seductively.

I clear my throat. "Uh, thank you."

"Tell me soldier, how long have you been away from home?" She says in the same tone. She circles around me, checking out my body, from head to toe.

I sigh and look down in sorrow. "11 years, 36 days and 13 hours."

She is surprised at first, then as if having an epiphany, she smiles deviously.

"My, what a shame. So, this means you haven't touched a woman in over a decade?" My head snapped up at her words, my eyebrows rise in surprise. She smirked and stared at me through the slits of her eyelids. I gulped. It was true. It's been so long since I've felt a woman's skin. Pressed my lips to any part of one's body. Made love to one…

"…And you care, for what?..." She giggles and whispers, "Well. Maybe I can help."

* * *

**Finally. The sour stuff xD Probably not what you expected, but let's continue ;D**

Roughly grabbing my thick shoulders she turned me around and shoved me against a nearby wall. My breathing was heavy. It's been so long.

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea…"

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? I've waited for so long. And you have too…"

She drags her paw down my chest, over my abs, and grabs onto… well… through my training pants. "You are quite toned," she says staring at my chest, muscles and abs. She looks back into my eyes. "And quite large… Let me guess, about nine and a half inches?"

My eyes widened at her touch and her pretty good measuring skills. She gropes me. It makes me quiver inside.

With a quick move, she removed my pants and threw them aside. "Woah…" I said amused by such speed. With the same speed she had already had me pinned on the blanketed floor. Sitting on my lower waist, she reached behind her and attempted to take her top off.

But I stopped her.

Under that short time I've come to realization of how much I actually needed this. Might as well enjoy. Taking one claw out, I swiped her top to shreds. I lean up and cup her breasts. Massaging them for some time she let out a long moan. Keeping her on top of me, I take off her shorts, revealing that she was already wet. I smirk at her. "Alright, fine. Tops to you, your just that damn sexy." She says. I laugh a little. She leaned forward while I sucked on her neck. It made her moan more than before. Using the tips of my claws, I drag them down her back and graze the inner part of her ass cheeks. "H-Holy shit!" She yelped. I was getting her more wet than before.

We exchange unreadable looks before I grabbed her hips and began to lower her on my member. When it touched her entrance, she shivered and bit her lip. "_Are_ you ready?" I said unsure.

She smiles at me, answering my question. I shrug my shoulders. "Suit yourself." And buck my hips upward, allowing all 9 inches to burst through her. "AHH!" She screamed the moaned in tremendous pleasure. It showed in her expression. She closed her eyes and laughed slightly. "Ughh.. I can tell I'm going to enjoy this. If I hadn't started enjoying it already." She moved her hips slowly back and forth, causing me to moan loudly. Speeding up, I began to help her.

"Ugghh fuck, I'm on the verge of-" But before finishing, her eyes shot open and her body covered in goose bumps. Her scream loud in my ears. Covering my dick in her juice she laid back tiredly. "H…Holy hell…" She said breathless. I smiled. It was truly amazing. I got up and looked around for my pants.

* * *

**The end. Kids can come out now xD It wasn't the best, but I can't let it get too good right? I mean it's not like it was Master Tigress On top of him ;P**

She fell asleep afterwards. I stayed up and sat in a corner. I crossed my arms as usual, pretty proud of myself. Then frowned at my next thought.

_What if that would've been…Her?_

Now I was covered in goose bumps. I did what I used to do again, and shoved bad thoughts in about her.

What is she doing now?

* * *

Aaaaaah the end. Well das was your first lemon. If you didn't want one, I did warn you. Sorry xD Until next time people :P


	18. Introducing Tigress

Hey you guys :3 You know what? I was so scared you guys wouldn't like the last chapter, but after getting reviews and PMs Saying things like "Tasty lemon chapter indeed. Indeed." I was more comfortable xD

Well, anyways, like I said, the chapters now are filled with surprises and magic. So stick around.

Here we goo :3

* * *

**-Introducing Tigress-**

-Tigress' POV-

Two days after leaving the Jade Palace:

I've been running for two days straight, though nothing on me ached. The gash on my jaw was still fresh but better than it was when I left.

I hadn't had any clear thoughts since I left either. Just mindless running. And that's alright, right?

I'm here, finally. A large building with a shining green dragon wrapped around the red boarded roof stood in front of me. It was a beautiful building. Plants and flowers surrounded the entrance.

I walk slowly. Looking all around me at the beauty, almost giving myself a whiplash. I was taken. Taken by the amazing beauty surrounding me. Even though the storm raged on. It possibly made it more beautiful. I probably had the most ridiculous expression on my face.

I shook it off, because I still am professional and I have to focus. But the sand beneath my feet is the softest I've ever felt.

I went up the few steps that led to the wide doors. I took a breath, because what else can I do at this point?

Just before I knocked on the doors, they opened immediately. Standing in front of me was an eagle. A tall, pure white one. He wore a blue robe with beautiful patterns on every stitch. As soon as he noticed me, he formed a big grin.

"Master Tigress…"

Not knowing who he was, I bowed anyways. This could be someone very important.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Master Xylin." Definitely important. I bowed lower, eyes widened with stupidity. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, Master Tigress. We shake hands in greeting here." Stiffened with surprise, I did so.

He smiled still. Then he frowned. "May I ask, where did you get that nasty cut?" My mood took a turn away from the better. I instantly thought of my past master. I shook just a bit. Master Xylin stared at me patiently.

"Those questions can wait till later." He said in understanding. I was grateful. I did not want to bring up such subjects.

"Come. Let me show you to your room." Close behind him, I followed. As soon as we walked in, I had to restrain myself once again from the beauty. Art covered the walls. All colors. Sculptures reached the ceiling. And one in particular that caught my attention.

A golden sculpture, of none other than the famous phoenix. I stared in amazement. Many parts of me wanted to reach out to feel its beauty underneath my fingertips. It's elegance shone throughout the large hall.

"I see you've taken quite the fancy to that sculpture." Master Xylin said quietly laughing. He just stood patiently with his wings on his long sleeves. I quickly snapped back to life and caught up with him.

I passed several rooms. Rooms Master called Training halls 7-10.

Training hall number seven was purely stone. Or you would think so with just a glance. Looking closely, you could see sharp points of arrows stick from everywhere but the floor. How could you not get killed if you weren't so much trained?

Training hall number eight. A hall with nothing but weaponry. And ropes. Lots and lots of ropes. Figuring this would train your flexibility and use of weapons, I was quite impressed.

Training hall number nine. A pool that fit the whole hall. Looking through the pool, I saw tunnels and flags. A training session to train me how to restrain myself from the things I need most ought to do me good.

But training hall number ten was not unoccupied. I assume it was a sparring room. It was a plain room and contained six people. I assume these are Xylin's students. There was a gazelle, a German shepherd, a leopard, a snowy colored wolf, an orange fox, and a dark grey/ silver cat. He had the body of a panther, but had the color fur of something else entirely different. He was well built, toned, Buff. And possibly a foot or two taller than me. His eyes were a beautiful green. Like Po's but lighter. Calmer. On his back hung a tattoo of a black phoenix. I had to admit. He was very handsome.

The gazelle, German shepherd and leopard all seemed female. Leaving the rest to be male. The fox and wolf seemed well toned as well. All males seemed to be shirtless, left only in their training pants. The females wore different types of shirts. The leopard wore a tube toppish like shirt; it had wings stitched into the material on the back. The gazelle just wore a dark brown robe. She seems quiet.

Must be her weapon. And the German shepherd wore a vest that reminded me of mine. She seemed pretty tough. Again reminding me of myself.

They all trained excessively while me and Master Xylin continued to pass through. He stopped and turned around. Holding a finger to me to tell me to wait a minute. "Eh em." He said getting each of their attentions. They quickly stopped and looked at Master Xylin and I. When they saw me, each of their expressions turned in different directions, it was hard to read them all.

"Now you're all paying attention, I'd like to introduce you to Master Tigress. She doesn't talk much." He said winking at me. At that point, I noticed I had not said anything. Not only since I got here, but in two whole days. I remained quiet. I bowed, getting all bows in return. Pointing all in order at the leopard, the German shepherd, the fox, the wolf, the gazelle and the grey silver (Let's call him a different kind of panther) all in order while calling out the names "Pernei, Yida, Blain, Nulen, Millay and Nay Wan. Nay Wan, I'm going to need you to show Master Tigress to her room.

-Nay Wan's POV-

What a beauty. I couldn't avert my gaze. Her stripes stuck out and defined her. The curves of her body, reminded me of a goddess. Her tail waved low back and forth. And her eyes pierced me desirably. They called out to me. Wanted me to look into them. Dig through her secrets. _Know _her. Know her more than myself. It was not till a few seconds later did I notice the cut on her jaw. I did not ask though. "Nay Wan?"

"Master?"

"Her room?"

"Oh! Certainly." I said hurriedly. I grabbed the box he usually gave me and headed for the door. Pernei glared at me. I rolled my eyes and exited. The tiger followed closely behind me. I could feel her near my back. "How are you feeling, new to the CP Luna Academy?"

"It's really beautiful here." She said looking around in amusement. Her voice was lovely. It rang a bell only the best can ring. I laughed a little.

"Don't be too overwhelmed by the beauty." How hypocritical of me to say so. "You'll get distracted from training." I finished, winking at her. She smiled deeply. Amazing. But quickly wipe away the bright smile. I could tell she didn't like to show her feelings.

I'm reading this girl like a book. But I have so much to learn.

-Tigress' POV-

I smiled? I genuinely smiled? Something I hadn't done in ages. Years. Over a decade.

There was something about Nay Wan. His unreadable expressions. His deep voice, but not too deep. His clear, bright laugh that could make anyone's day better. He was like the sun.

I didn't trust him yet of course. But this was all true.

We stopped at a large room. One out of eight. We entered.

It was a huge room. Aside from the queen sized bed, which was covered by pure white sheets and blankets, there were drawers and a mirror. This was the nicest room I ever stayed in. I placed my bags carefully on the warm, wooden, polished floor beneath me. I looked at Nay Wan in amazement.

And something caught my attention when I looked at him.

His stance. He Had his back straight and his arms crossed. Something so familiar, it hit me in the gut.

But no. It was different. Very different by one little difference.

His smile. He was smiling the brightest smile I've ever seen. His eyes still said dominant in them. Which made him look manly. Bold. In charge. But his smile. Promising and everlasting. He looked away and blushed. I could tell his personality. A man. Strong. Dominant. But sweet. Like lightening and cotton candy in a bowl. I looked away quickly and noticed I was staring. "Uh, thank you. Is this the part where I tip you money or something?" I joked. He laughed. "Nope, this is the part where you take your clothes off." My eyes shot up at him swiftly at his words. "Um, _excuse me?"_ He was confused from my reaction. And then smiled heavily. He looked at me strikingly with a hint of seduction. He rose one eyebrow and handed me a box. "…So that you can get into your new ones?"

Oh. Damn. "Oh uh, thank you." I cleared my throat. He smiled more. "Just meet me outside after you're finished."

* * *

Yeeeerrrrp. The end. Of dey chapter. Hope you peoples enjoyed, until tomorrow. Byeee! ;D


	19. Okay

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post another chapter. I was driving for hours. Made me tired. We drove cuz my mom wanted fruitcake from the famous fruitcake factory. And she didn't want to drive. So I had to. Least we have bunches of treats to give out on Christmas! Woo. :3 Okay so before we get down to the nitty gritty (Ew. That sounds strange.) I'd like to point out to some of you that I didn't mean to make Nay Wan sound all Shakespearean for those who didn't like that xD He was just meant to sound sweet but serious. So people. Team Nay Wan or Team Dai Lin? ;DD-

* * *

SIDE NOTE- Dude MY ASS IS SAVED. This chapter was safely recovered! :D I was about to rewrite this mess (what's above and below this message) and now it's all back! xD I'M SO HAPPY. Okay. Let's continue xD

* * *

**-Okay-**

-Tigress' POV-

I grab at the fabric I just put on. It was comfortable. Soft. Warm. I didn't understand the style though.

It was a black, long-sleeved hoodie. But it was cut an inch or two under my breasts, exposing my belly. Stitched in orange, was Master Tigress on the back. The bottoms were like my regular training pants but grey. A black stripe ran along the side on outside part of both pant legs. It was very comfortable. I had to admit that I liked the look of it. I held my paws behind my back and walked out of the luxurious room. Nay Wan was lifting weights in the next room.

I peeked in just a little, wanting to see how he trained. I saw the weights he lifted were bigger than I could imagine. Yet he lifted them with no problem. Pushing the weights up, his muscles flexed. He was an attractive one.

But why should I care? I swore to be independent.

"You know, peeking around here could get you accidentally killed." He said resting his head on the bench, eyes closed and smiling.

"Oh, sorry."

He chuckled. "Naw. You're fine. Just don't peek around Pernei. If you live from her wrath, you'll just hear about it for days." He said annoyed. I smiled. He peeked at me through one eyelid. Then both eyes snapped open.

"Th-that's a nice attire." He said nervously and quickly stared back at the ceiling.

"Thank you. I just don't understand the style." He did not look at me. "Well Master makes all of our clothes. And for a different reason each. Pernei, wearing … well almost nothing, was an exception. Master treats her like a daughter although, there's no relation. But still, he still gives her whatever she wants. He had made clothes for her but she ripped them to shreds one night and demanded she wear… that." I laughed. Odd.

"Well judging the fact by your expression, you don't like it as much as other men would?"

He sighed and closed his eyes and sighed. "She just overestimates about how she looks if you _really_ want my opinion."

I rolled my eyes, not believing a word I was hearing. "I don't believe you feel that way. I believe, along all other lust craving men, that you like her attire just like them."

His eyes turned into a 'you're kidding right?' way.

"Lust craving. Ha. I am quite the gentleman if I do say so myself."

"Then why are you shoving away the obvious good looks Pernei has, she's obviously beautiful? Or better yet, why are you having a hard time looking at me?"

His face doubled over in nervousness. "Maybe I feel that same way about you." He spoke fast.

"Ouch. That hurts. If that's true then look at me in disgust like you do to her."

He gulped. Yet he forced himself to look at me. I rose an eyebrow and stood crossing my arms still. I he looked around nervously. "Well?"

"Look, can I just admit you have better looks than Pernei?" He said groaning. He seemed relieved to get that off of his chest. I smirked. A compliment. Truth was, it made me very happy to know someone thought I looked nice. But still, I didn't believe him.

"I think we both know that's not true…" I said. Not trusting someone's compliments came natural to me. I looked at the ground, not meeting his eyes. But I did look up and noticed he was looking at me with pure ease.

"You do not believe me?"

I was silent. "I'm just not very feminine. I guess."

He sat up on the bench and slumped over, resting his elbows on his knees. He looked at me still. I couldn't make out his expression.

"Maybe I like the tough, independent ones. Maybe I like women who don't spend hours in shops buying meaningless clothing." He softly said; a devious smile formed on his lips.

What do I think of Nay Wan? Well, he's certainly not like any other guy I've met.

"Listen, don't throw icing on your lies, if you don't think I'm attractive, then say so, I don't give a damn. All I care about is doing my best in what I do best. I don't care how others feel." I said sourly.

He frowned. "You can't train 24/7 dear."

"Oh really now? Cause I've been succeeding for a long time now." I spat back at him, balling my fists.

"Maybe that's the problem then. You need to lighten up." He said sternly but softly.

I didn't really know what else to say. I let my paws unravel.

"Meet me outside tonight. I'll show you something that could loosen you up." He stood up. He really was tall. And very muscular. He grabbed a training robe with Nay Wan stitched on the back of it, and threw it on. It was still open so it showed part of his chest and abs. I stood unsure of what to do with myself. I still folded my arms. Tighter now that I'm in the unsure stage again. I've just been feeling sick with myself lately. I didn't _mean _to snap. I leaned against the doorway. He walked up to me, putting a paw on my shoulder. I looked at him blankly and he smiled a calming smile before walking out past me.

I looked at him walking down the hall. H estopped walking to look at me one last time. He smirked.

"You know, you do really look good in that outfit."

I shifted uncomfortably at his words and he laughed and walked away.

Maybe I should meet him tonight. Only to see what he has in store for me.

-Nay Wan's POV-

I'm all sweaty. Great.

I end up going to the shower houses to clean up. I take off my robe and my pants and throw the over the rail outside one of the showers. I turn the hot water on, because like always, it feels damn amazing.

I hear someone opening the door. I notice the rose peppermint perfume from anywhere.

Pernei.

"Nay Wan? Is that you taking a shower?" Ugh.

"Why?" I freeze, even under this boiling water.

There was a pause in her words. Her tone changes.

"Well can I join?"

Damn it.

"Uh, I don't think Master would like that very much."

"Is Master around?" Damn. I can even hear her shuffling movements. I know her next move.

"Uh, I don't think you should get in here Pernei."

"Why not?" She spoke softly. Opening the curtains, she revealed herself fully naked. Looking at me from head to toe, she smiled. "Don't be stubborn Nay Wan." She said stepping in. "Pernei, I wouldn't-" But it was too late. Her leg hit the scorching water and left a big burn. "DAMN IT!" She cursed, running to another shower for freezing water. I laughed quietly to myself while getting out and putting my clothes on. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Shut the hell up!" She shouted before leaving.

* * *

And there we go. I'll put up another tomorrow. In this chapter I just wanted to kinda set a certain mood. Anyways like I asked before. Which one? Dai Lin or Nay Wan?


	20. Break

**PLEASE READ. PLEASE.**

So I've been getting requests for me to show what Tigress' top actually would sort of look like. Well I found a link to a hoodie I think matches it dead on of what I had in mind. But with different color and all. Here's the link-  . /images/Hoodies/Stamp_Crop_Hoodie/th02060a3_ 

There ya go I hope that helped. And to **Lily**, Hmmmm that reminds me of something ;)

* * *

**-Break-**

-Tigress' POV-

I guess since it was the day of my arrival, everybody had the rest of the day off. Nay Wan stayed outside to train. I let him, because either way I'm going to have to see him tonight. I felt a little obligated to. Not in a bad way, I just need to. I'm only curious as to what he does. What he wants to show me.

So until then I occupy myself, walking around mindlessly. I notice everyone is taking breaks. I walk into the large, warm atmosphere kitchen and find Millay making a dish.

"I haven't fully gotten to introduce myself. I'm Tigress." I said with a bow.

Millay in exchange, turned to look at me and to my surprise, smiled the kindest gentle smile, anyone could form. My eyes loosened they're firm look and I felt them go calm. Like the expression you would see on someone if they were sleeping. Calm. No muscle forming an angry face or hurtful one. Just peace.

"My name is Millay. And we shake hands around here Miss Tigress." She said, hand stretched my way. I take it and shake it once.

"You're a shy one now aren't ya?" She said gently. I escaped my non-communicative self. She just seems like the friendliest being you could meet.

"What are you making?"

She turned back to her dish. "Tofu Stir Fry."

Woah. Wait.

"Are you serious?" I felt my eyes widen. I notice my stomach grumble. I realize, with even food in my bag, I never ate it. The last time I ate was 3 days ago. And this dish she was making…

"Yes, yes I am." The mouthwatering scent filled my nostrils. This was my favorite dish.

"Ah ah ah!" She stated wagging a finger at me in disproval. "You can have some when it's finished."

I smile. "I understand. I'll see you around Millay."

"See you around Master Tigress. I can tell I'm going to like you!"

I smiled once more. I left the warm calm aura she had set for the kitchen and went to introduce myself to the others. Walking past training hall ten, I find the fox and wolf from earlier. I walked in to greet them. But before I could get a word out,-

"Aye! Nulen, look who walked in!" The fox spoke loudly with an Australian voice.

"I like the attire on the new girl!" The wolf said, he now had glasses on I didn't see earlier. They both were fully clothed now, Blain in blue and Nulen in green. They both seemed toned, Nulen just a little shorter than Blain. Both tall. I smirk.

"Put 'er there!" Blain said familiarly stretching a paw my way. I shake paws.

"Damn girl, nice grip on this one Nulen!"

"Like Yida?"

"Maybe stronger."

"What? Let me test that." The wolf walked to my side, offering a paw. I took it. Again.

"Woah, that is nice! You'll do fine here, I assure you."

Blain laughed. "But by the looks of it, Pernei gots' some competition."

I'm confused. "With Kung Fu ability?"

"Nope. With looks." They both said in unison. The busted out laughing at what they did. Nulen shoved Blain playfully and Blain full blown pushed Nulen over his heels. Breaking out into a playful fight, fists flown in the air. They dodged each and every one of them while still laughing their asses off. They showed great talent in Kung Fu. But more was said about them. At least one word described each of them.

Blain, adventure.

Nulen, brains. And together they'd already gained my likes. Not likes in relationship terms, but as in brothers. Whether they were my big brothers or my little brothers, they had gained my trust.

Not wanting to get in the middle of the playful fight, I go to find the rest. I notice in one of the regular halls, a wide space takes place in the middle, With a skylight above it, making it a welcoming place. In the middle of the open circular space, a pile of fall colored pillows lie around. A certain German Shepherd sits meditating. Collecting the rains beat mentally. I walk as quiet as can be closer to her.

"You're Yida." I state quietly, knowing how serious meditating can get.

Eyes still closed she waves a finger at me to come closer.

"Your name is Tigress."

"…Yes."

"How are you liking it here." She says as a statement.

"I'm accepting it well, thank you." She was a serious one, much like myself.

"That's good. We welcome you with open arms."

"I really do appreciate this."

"So you've met the Siamese twins in the other room?"

I smile gently. "Yes, they are very kind."

"Yes, they are. Those two and Nay Wan are like triplets. Inseparable. I figure you've already met Nay Wan?"

"Yes, I have."

She sits still and quiet for some time. Her eyes open. "Much pain and hurt in that one." She paused and closed her eyes once more. I didn't ask.

"Have you met Pernei yet?"

"Actually, no I-"

"Don't. You wouldn't want to. When the time rolls around she'll finally introduce herself. But don't do it yourself." I nod my head in understanding.

"It was nice meeting you Tigress."

"You too, Yida." I say softly and walk out. These were the ones I would be staying with. And I'm okay with it entirely.

-Three hours Later-

It had been dark all day. Now it's just pitch black and rainy. I walk outside to find Nay Wan Sitting on a bamboo bench. He passed out? In the rain? I sit beside him. He seemed peaceful.

"Look we can do this another time." I said, startling him.

"W-what? Oh, no no. Sorry, it's just… really quiet and peaceful with the rain." I look around in the darkness, the light from the moon still shined so I could see some. I saw the previous flowers, this time, in more various colors.

"Are you ready?" He said throwing the hood on the robe over his head.

"For what exactly you still hadn't said anything yet?"

"We're going for a little run. If you don't mind getting your fur wet."

I smile and throw my hood over my head too. "Not at all."

"Then keep up if you can."He said winking and darting off. What I had not noticed about the temple was the hills, changes in terrains that surrounded it. It was open, clear, beautiful. Who knew an open hill field could be so beautiful in the dark and rain?

I caught up beside him smirking before sprinting ahead. Rain pelting my face, I burst into full laughter. Jumping from hill to higher hill.

-Nay Wan's POV-

Beautiful. Both what was surrounding us, and what was in front of me. Then, miraculously she burst out into laughter. The beautiful sound filled both my ears and the wind. I started to chuckle, then with her, I bust out into full laughter as well. For hours we chased each other laughing at god knows what. Running and feeling free. The way it should always be for a being.

Today? No complaints. None at all.

**One month later…**

**-Tigress' POV-**

"TIGRESS, TIGRESS, TIGRESS! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP! THE LUNA FESTIVAL IS GOING DOWN IN 8 HOURS, IF YOU CAUSE US TO MISS OUT, WE WILL THROW YOU IN THE POOL!"

Ugghh. "Can you three NOT bang on my door? It's not that sturdy."

"Don't be lazy Tigress," Nay Wan complained. "Come on, it only comes around once a year! And you're going to miss your first? How sad!"

Let me get up. Let me get up. Let me get up. Light poured through my window, warming the floors. Throwing my hood on, I stumble to my door.

"Aye mate, if you don't come out we'll get you out ourselves!" Blain teased.

"Sorry if my irresponsible friends made me train till 4:50 this morning and I only got 10 minutes of sleep!"

"Ouch. I don't care, get up!" Nulen said. He most likely had been reading immensely.

"I bet none of you are ready anyways." I said through the door. It was silent for a bit.

"Um. That is classified information, miss."

"Yeah!"

I slam open the door and all three cheered loudly. "Can I have some tea at least?" I said slumpishly.

"Already have it right here for you mate." Said Blain holding a small cup of warm tea.

"Thank you Blain. This is why you're my favorite." I said, sticking my tongue out at Nulen and Nay Wan.

"Ouch." They said together.

"You know, we're lucky Master Xylin even lets us get today off." I say smartly.

"Well, it's the Luna Festival. Probably the best day out of the year every year." Nay Wan said.

The next hour I take my time in the kitchen. Yida and Millay are already packed and ready.

We decided not to go until 5:30 in the afternoon. The festival was only 30 minutes away in the nearest village. Today was the most talked about. Any other day, we'd spend countless hours training our asses off for away battles. I have loosened a bit since I got here, but I've also become my most deadly and serious self. Master Xylin has taught me so many techniques. I've learned some of the most magical horrid moves ever in Kung Fu history. Like the Lee Du technique. This one was also magical. Because you can bruise an enemy while also scorching him to the bone.

When We left for the festival, everyone broke out in song but me Yida and Pernei. I didn't join, because I don't sing. I don't understand it. I don't enjoy it, though watching them be silly and happy did bring a smile to my face.

Pernei like always just didn't join in anything. She stayed behind all of us rolling her eyes in disgust. If I didn't hate it so much, I'd bust out in song as well just to annoy her.

The Festival was loud already when we got there. Colorful lanterns lit up, stands opened with trinkets or treats. Festive music boomed in our ears.

Something hit me. Something hit me hard. Like de ja vu, but worse. I ignore it. I'll let everyone have a nice time.

Throughout the night every one of us either eats or dances. I didn't dance. I just watched the others have the time of their lives.

Then as if reading through my past, women came out of all corners with their young daughters to dance. The sons either chased eachother around or played with new toys. Fathers either joined the daughters or sons.

Looking through the crowd, a young female white tiger walked through the people and found a table alone.

The music still banged in my ear loudly as I watched the young girl look around and then cry. Lying her head on her folded arms, her tears flowed over.

I couldn't. I had to get out of here. Fully sprinting I jump onto a building and stare at the night stars. Why didn't a mother or father dance with her? Why was she alone.

I sat up there for what seemed like hours. Not planning to move.

"Mind if I join?" I hear a deep voice say tonelessly.

"Sure."

Lying on the roof next to me he stared up at the stars.

"It's really beautiful outside tonight." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah." What do I even do. Do I just sit up here and say one word a minute? That girl is alone. To familiar. No one came to join her or anything. She was alone.

"Tigress."

There had to have been someone close and dear to her out here to dance with her.

"Tigress."

How cruel could you be to leave someone out here alone?

"Tigress!"

I'm just realizing Nay Wan was calling my name. "Sorry, I… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're shaking." He said sternly.

I just look at him. Look at the silver on his fur, the way it shone. And the rest being dark grey made it pop. I just want to close my eyes for a long time.

But no one could truly grant me that. And as if reading me, his face came to realization of what was really wrong with me.

My parents.

I had told Nay Wan I've been alone even in the orphanage, about 10 days ago.

I look back at the little girl. Still alone. Nay Wan sees her too. Nulen, Yida, the rest were cracking up in joyous laughter.

I shook uncontrollably. "Nay Wan I didn't mean for you to leave them."

"Tigress-"

"No, go join them, have fun."

"Tigress-"

"You should have fun, not rot up here with me."

"Tigress if this is where I want to be, then I'll be here."

I couldn't fight him anymore. I brought my knees to my chest and held them tightly. Alone.

"Tigress?"

Him being so kind killed me inside.

"I know why your upset." He spoke in a low voice.

"Truthfully, Tigress, I'm not the best at advice."

I didn't mind that, and he knew this. I just don't know how to live with myself. It's my fault, not his.

"Tigress…" He said, troubled. I look at him blankly. His nervous expression turned serious and calm after looking at me.

"Tigress, I want to kiss you. Will you let me?"

My eyes shot open, but I did not move from my place. His face was as serious as ever.

"Are… are you lying to me?..." I don't know what to say.

He shook his head. "No." His calm green eyes were promising.

"Just as friends?" He said with a slight smile. "Please let me Tigress. It's killing me inside." He said concerned, cutting away the space between us. I refused mentally. But I fought with myself. This would be bad right? Wrong. There's nothing bad about it. Would I regret this? Possibly.

But possibly not.

A part of me won over, and I slowly looked up at him. His lips were only inches from mine.

**-Nay Wan's POV-**

She said nothing but I saw her answer.

I was taller than her so I had to look down slightly to look into her eyes. I could feel the heat from her body radiate onto mine. The heat that she probably subconsciously knows I love. I gently place one paw on the side of her neck, bringing her closer to me. She stopped shaking and stares at me softly, more of an answer is in her eyes now. My sight holds her lovely gaze. So much pain in her I see. It killed me. I hated her pain. She closed her eyes bracing for what might happen. I closed mine as well. Slowly I brought my lips to her jaw, kissing gently, moving from her jaw to her lips. As soon as our lips meet, instant heat covers my body. Electricity pulses through me. Her lips are moving in ways that were more desirable than anything dearest. I feel her pain for just a moment. It hurts me but I soak it all in, for I know this is a part of her personality. The hurt. The pain. It drives her actions. But I know I can help her.

And she's letting me right now. And I know, both of us wouldn't rather be anywhere else but here.

I slowly pull away, my paw still softly hold her face. Her eyes stay closed for a little longer. If I could, I would look at her face for days. Weeks. Months. Years. This amazing tiger in front of me, probably already knows I want her badly. Need her to be mine. But if she wants time…

It's hers.

I quickly take my paw away. And her eyes snap open and look around nervously.

"Um. That w-was nice. FRIEND! That was nice, friend."

"Oh yeah, um that was very nice, friend. Th-thank you." She said nervously.

I wipe the nervous on me off to smile at her before jumping down and joining the rest of my friends. I look back at her. She forms a slight smile and closes her eyes once more.

That was _veeery _nice… friend.

* * *

D'AAWWW! :D I'd like to thank my friend Brian for saying "Make it a beautiful one." (referring to the chapter) I'd also like to point out the song that goes friggen perfect with the chapter. Here's the link- watch?v=bb8mUlzYBXw&feature=fvst . Thanks you guys, Ill update tomorrow! Bye!


	21. Memories

Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry I hadn't posted in like 8 days I've been very sadly busy. But in the time I've been busy, I thought all about my next chapters. I have charts lists and stuff galore. You're in for a real treat :D

* * *

**-Memories-**

-One week later-

-Viper's POV-

Scorched. My scales have burn marks everywhere. I could've sworn I had Po.

"Ha! Wanna rematch Viper?"

I giggle. "No Po, not again!"

He laughed. "Sorry, I caught you in a flame," He holds up his paws in concern. "I didn't hurt you permanently did I?" I giggle again.

"No Po, nothing a little cold water can't help." He sighs grabbing his chest.

"Who wants noodles?"

-One hour later-

The kitchen filled with laughter like it has since Po came around.

"Ha! Seeing your uncle laugh like that was hilarious!" Mantis said to Po, laughing hysterically.

This is what we do. Tell stories through our dinnertime. Possibly the happier part of our days.

Throughout the time we laughed to our heart's content. It's was the thing that powered us. We don't mention… her anymore. Only because we know it would hurt Master and the rest of us if we did. But we still thought. We lost a dear friend, no matter what her opinions of what we were to her were.

Monkey spit out a noodle or two, "Remember that time when we-" The he stopped abruptly.

"When we what, monkey?" Crane said, putting down his chopsticks.

"I…I…" He look down in sadness and we all understood. And Po spoke our thoughts.

"I miss her you guys." We hung our heads in silence.

-Shifu's POV-

What is that noise? It's flapping. I've told all of my students to keep quiet, so what is that noise?

While blowing out a few candles, Zeng crashed onto the floor.

"Ah, yes Zeng, what do you have for me?" I said standing up lightly walking towards him. He looked down at the scroll now held in his wing and looked back at me.

"Zeng?"

He handed me the scroll, bowed then left. What could it be to make Zeng fly away so fast? I watch him fly away for a brief moment. Whatever is in the scroll cannot be good.

_Master Shifu,_

_If you are reading this, I am probably already dead. I am now being captured by an anonymous evil being. I do not know who he is, all I know is that this reddish black wolf means harm. To a lot of people. I call to assemble both your students and Master Xylin's students. My son will greet you to our army and will notify you when we are ready. We must be prepared, because we are going to war._

_You will meet in the small village by Chorgom Prison._

_Good luck._

_-Emperor Han_

I grasp the scroll tightly. I know what this means.

I walk into the kitchen where it is already silent. "Students. It seems as though we will be seeing Tigress and _another _soon enough."

* * *

Yaaaay. The end of dey chapter. Sorry it's short and late. I don't mean to blow you guys off. Until next time, ByEEE!


	22. Ties

**-Ties-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

"One thousand three, one thousand four, one thousand five-"

"Daze, baby, give it a rest, you make me sore just looking at you." Her tail flailed about, waving playfully.

"Haley, I have to keep my strength _somehow." _Though I rolled over panting. "How about a little playtime?" Haley said with a purr. "I don't really feel like it right now, Haley."

"Ugh, We hadn't had sex in a week! What's your deal?" Shut up, shut up, shut up.

But in a way I agreed with her. Usually I'd drop anything to have sex with a beautiful woman. I just had a strange feeling and I often pushed her away. It's been approximately a month, a week and two days when they kicked me out of the actual prison. Judging as how Haley was in here , they would care less what happened to her. Around 12pm, they'd drop off our food under a slot near the door. Every other day, they let us outside. Only with a circular wall of guards. They knew this kind of power Haley and I had did not work on living things. Nowadays I could just move my legs an inch and they'd crack and pop. But today I didn't care, I felt the need to push myself.

Today they let us outside. The wall of guards has expanded. They don't feel very comfortable around us.

"Boss, we've received a letter from Emperor Han." Here I go again, eaves-dropping.

The alligator spoke in concern, "About?"

"Apparently, the Emperor is expected dead. An army broken in parts is planned to attack. Guesses are, they are another team to take China itself. Students from different academies are coming here to prepare." He said as if he heard it every day. The situation was familiar to me, but instantly I stopped thinking of it.

The alligator sighs. "We'll prepare the Wudan cannons and the army just in case. And make sure our guests feel welcome and we don't scare them off. Our prisoners are to reside where they stay. Do not let them out starting tomorrow." Shit. Haley and I have to stay on the _special_ building for a while.

Haley walked past me. "Wudan cannons. Must be serious."

"Why, what's so special about them?"

"Well rumors say the break through standard material, and _special _material. Tons of things. Like regular cannons on steroids." Interesting. In just a few hours, they had already started to shove us back into our assigned places. We would be here for a while.

-Tigress' POV-

Nighttime. My favorite. Everyone was allowed early time to sleep, yet me and Blain stayed up talking about the letter Master Xylin had received and how we were all supposed to meet at Chorgom Prison.

"I gotta tell ya' mate, this army means real business." My Australian friend said sitting backwards on a chair, leaning his arms on top of the back.

"Yeah, I just feel strange about the whole thing itself." I looked down at my tea. He sighs.

"Guess it reminds me a bit of Nay Wan." That caught my attention.

"Why?"

He paused for a minute, looking down at the hardwood floors, then around at the candles.

"You better promise me you won't tell no one."

I held out my pointer finger and my pinky and he smiled, wrapping his pointer and pinky around mine. I consider Blain a best friend. I've never truly felt that around someone. I do around Nay Wan, but blain (like Nulen) was like a brother.

"Alright. Well, I guess I gotta tell you that at one point of his life, Nay Wan was sort of a slave."

I froze. Nay Wan. A slave. Something familiar hits me in the gut. I shove it away.

"He was one from age 8 to 15. His sister was also a slave alongside him. While he was 8, the little one was 3."

I shuttered at the thought of a 3 year old being controlled by a sick cruel being.

"They were called in because of them becoming orphans. The slave ruler had killed their parents out of anger." He looks down in pain. "They used the girl for…. Sexual intentions. But at age 9, something had happened. The last man, who bought 'er, had died. He took 'er into the room the slave ruler assigned 'er to. When he… began, the minute he touched 'er, his skin started to rot away until he was a pile of bones."

I stared at him in total shock. I didn't believe in this stuff but I heard many stories about it.

"You probably wouldn't believe it mate, but the girl was cursed. Or it was a blessing." He said looking at me with sorrowful eyes. He continued. "The slave ruler had a special pair of gloves made for the little one. He told 'er if she took them off, he'd kill her. But the girl 'erself could make liquid death push from 'er fingertips. Magical."

He shook his head.

"One day, the lil' rascal Nay Wan was sent to make food for the ruler's beta. When Nay Wan fell in front of them all, food flying everywhere, the ruler's beta pulled out a sword and was ready to kill him. His sister screamed and dropped to the floor. She ripped off 'er gloves and pressed the ground. Black, shiny, whispering liquid swarmed on the ground and quickly pushed itself to the beta's way. Hitting his foot, his skin and flesh began to rot away. He screamed out in pain. The rest of the servants and the ruler himself didn't know what to do for his assistant. So all they could do was watch in absolute horror. When the rest of the assistant's body disintegrated, the ruler looked at the little girl. Screaming at 'er, he signaled for other servants to hold Nay Wan. When Nay Wan realized what they were doin' he screamed and tried to fight them with all his might. But it was too late. In the palace the ruler had a large archway in the wall. The palace was placed on a cliff, so outside of that hole was no more ground. Thousands of feet down, past all of the mist, were stony spikes no one would be able to survive. The ruler, grabbing the little girl with cloth, picked her from the ground and angrily through her out into the open space. Nay Wan screamed until he passed out. No one could actually watch her hit one of the spikes, it was too far down and blanketed by too much mist." He stopped and we sat in silence for a while.

I never knew the past of Nay Wan, or even the fact that he had a sister.

"Shame." He finally said. He closed his eyes and sniffled. I placed a paw on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled sadly. "Blain, I think it's best we get to bed." He nodded and exchanged a paw onto my shoulder. "Thanks Tigress. Night." He headed towards the door.

"Wait, Blain?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you remember what Nay Wan told you the slave owner's name was?"

He paused. "Uhh.. Hmm.. Oh yeah! He said something like… Dune was it?" And headed towards his room.

* * *

WOOOAAAAHHH!? Mind blown? Mine is, I'm very tired lol hope you guys enjoyed, until tomorrow! Night!


	23. Medicine

Hey guys :3 I reminded myself to write another chapter. These nowadays chapters I want to make special. Heart-breaking or heart-racing, either way I want you to enjoy! Anyways… Enjoy!

* * *

**-Medicine-**

-One week later-

-Tigress' POV-

Have I stopped thinking about it? No. Dune, Dune, Dune, Dune.

Wild horrible memories ran through my head. Do I need sleep? No I never need sleep. Even when I need sleep, I never need it.

I'm pacing. I can't stop. And I've done this every night for a week. I have to spare Nay Wan the short conversations and confusion.

Is he awake?

No, he couldn't be. Still I headed towards his room. Standing in front of his door, I took a deep breath.

Grabbing the handle, I slid it open. "Nay Wan, I…"

But instead of seeing an awake, alert Nay Wan, he laid sideways across his bed with his paws resting behind his head. He was shirtless, wearing only training pants. Good thing they were comfortable. He was quite buff. Not too buff though. And he was tall. His eyes formed a look a quiet sorrow.

He was peaceful. Happy go-lucky Nay Wan was fast asleep. He lightly snored. The sound carried me towards him.

I hope he doesn't think any less of me watching him sleep. His eyelids twitched from dreaming. Or nightmares. What was mysterious about Nay Wan? His scorching past of course. Things he's seen. Things he's done. It reminded me of someone else.

But Nay Wan would feel regretful after whatever the hell he did. Did he think it was his fault for his 10 year old sister's death? He could think many things. Why hasn't he gone crazy? Because this was Nay Wan. I assume he fought it for the longest time though. He probably hypnotized himself into thinking something else, as smart as Nay Wan was. How bad did you suffer Nay Wan… What did you do to get through it all…

I place a paw on his cheek. My best friend. I couldn't even think of him going through such hell.

"Nay Wan…" I leaned over and kissed his soft cheek. I kept my paw on his cheek. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to let go and leave his room.

All of a sudden, his paw snapped onto my wrist with a death grip, though it did not hurt.

He opened one eyelid, "Gotcha." He said closing his eyes and grinning.

"Nay Wan I did not mean to wake you…"

"Hey don't worry about it. Why are you in here anyways?"

I paused. "Just… to check on you I guess."

"To check on me? I think I'm alright sleeping. This is a pretty secure place." He said, still resting his eyes and everything else.

"Yeah I just… never mind. Again, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll head back to my room now." I started to stand up from his bed, until he grabbed my wrist gently.

"But… wait, before you go, Tigress…"

He pulled me toward him as he sat up just a little. Grabbing my other shoulder softly, I felt his warm lips on my cheek. It felt nice, very sweet. This was the cotton candy part of his bowl. He released his lips from my cheek when I wish he hadn't. His paw stayed on neck. He looked at me wide awake now.

He ran his paw from my neck to the back of it and bit his lip. "Night… best friend."

I didn't know what to say so I got up and headed towards his door. I smiled. "Best friend."

I went into my room and as soon as I hit the bed, I slept like a newborn child.

* * *

Awwwwww how kay ute. Kay I'll update tomorrow, night! :3


	24. Till the End

**-Till the End.-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

_(Flashback) Dai Lin: 9_

_Are we ever going to be fed? Are we ever going to be taken care of? I know the answer to that. No. If we want food, we find it ourselves when the animal is busy. _

_The village he made us demolish is now in ashes. The sky is red. _

_I find leftover food on the ground. It looks like meat. Smells like meat. So it has to be meat._

_I quickly run over to it and grab it up. Sinking my teeth into the substance, I notice it's not good tasting at all. But that never stopped me. It's still warm. Good enough._

_Lifeless bodies lie around me. Their faces peaceful. Do I want that?_

_I have no clue. I had to be hopeful._

"_Plan to share?" I didn't turn around. "Hell no."_

"_Ha, I'm kidding, you found it fair and square."_

_I had to turn around to the stranger's generosity. I look at the feline's eyes. He looked of the panther family, yet his fur was shining silver outline with a dark grey. I could see his bones were outlined in is skin. He was starving as well. He was only a little taller than me and one of his light green eyes had a black mark under it. "How old are you?" I asked curiously. He paced around. "Nine. You?"_

"_Same. How long have you been a part of our 'wonderful' team?"_

_He laughed. "About a year. I do have a sister… but she doesn't work around like us…" He paused, I understood what he was saying. "I've been around here since I was five."_

_He frowned. "Damn. I couldn't imagine being here for four years. But I guess I'll find out."_

_I looked down at the rest of the meat I had left. I held it out his way. He smiled._

"_No, I said you found it fair and square. I can find my own food. I'm pretty tough. But, how's about we have a little race?" I looked at his legs. Pretty muscular. Not too muscular, but I guarantee he's faster than me. I devour what's left and stand up. "Okay, challenge accepted. But we have to do it before the monster comes back." He smiled. "Go!"_

_We both dropped on all fours and sprinted. Panting already, I ask, "Hey! I didn't get your name!"_

_He laughed and panted also. We were starving. "Nay Wan!"_

* * *

:3 I know this chapter was reeeeaaaal short, but I am posting another later tonight. Two chapters in one day waaah? Byee


	25. Now What?

**-Now What?-**

Tigress' POV

One week later,

We'll be leaving soon for Chorgom. All prisoners will be kept inside. I was a little injured on my arm from a bunch of thieves that gathered around a nearby village. Only bruises, though it was very sore.

Sometimes crimes would be so small, Master Xylin would only send one of us. One day it would be Yida, next Blain, then Nulen, me, Nay Wan, Millay, then Pernei.

I grab out my bag and began to pack. We will be leaving in a few days.

Nulen opened my door. "Tigress! Join us! We're going out tonight."

"Out? Where would we go? Does Master know?"

"Of course he does Tigress. I wouldn't let this group do anything without telling Master." That was true. Nulen felt like we would be in trouble if we never told Master where we were going.

"You should probably quit or we won't let you play in any of our reindeer games." I joked.

"Ah maybe, but I never told him where we're going." What? I turned around and he winked at me.

"Nulen, where are we-"

"Hurry up and meet us outside Tigress!"

This doesn't sound good. Still, what's the worst that could happen?

-An hour later-

"No need for a blindfold."

"You can keep saying that Tigress, but it won't matter." Nay Wan said.

"No need for a blindfold though."

"Shush it Tigress, we're almost there!" Millay said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Blindfold. No need for it."

"Patience Tigress. If we told you where we were going, we would've needed to tie you up and drag you down here." Yida exclaimed.

"That would've been interesting." Blain laughed.

"Let me goo!" I complained.

"Alright, alright! We're here anyway!" Nulen said.

As soon as they let go of my arms, I clawed the blindfold in pieces.

Opening my eyes, I noticed I was standing in front of a large bar.

"_Hell _no." Nope. I started to head back to the palace.

"Come on! It's my birthday!" Millay said pulling on my arms.

"Millay, I don't drink. I'll be back at the palace, happy birthday."

"Oh, no you don't ." Blain said before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"B-Blain, put me down!"

"Not until we get inside." He said smugly. Nay Wan walked behind him and looked at me.

"We are going to get wasted and you are gonna like it!" Nay Wan said.

"No, because as soon as Blain sets me down, I'm going to make a run for it."

"Ah nope, because we're all surrounding you."

There really was no escaping this. The bar was clean, just filled with drunks and the strong smell of alcohol.

They pushed me into a chair and threatened to tie me down if I moved. All ordering tall glasses of… something, I stayed quiet.

"Get 'er a tall one. Purely vodka." Blain said winking at me.

"_What?_ N-no!" Blain looking at the bartender still reached a finger over my way and shushed me.

I froze when they slammed down the tall beverage. "Uhyeeaaaahhh. I feel sick. I'm going home." Shoving me back in the chair, Nay Wan said "Nope!"

The next 30 minutes I stared at the drink anxiously. What were they trying to do to me.

"I think someone's scared!" Hiccupped Nulen.

"I'm not scared." I said defensively.

"Yeah you are." Said Millay, taking another gulp.

"I'm not scared." Now I'm sounding casual. Nay Wan leaned over to me, inches from my face. "Then chug."

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The all started to shout. Alongside them I started to say "Peer pressure, peer pressure!" But they got louder.

-Nay Wan's POV-

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

"Peer pressure, peer pressure!"

"Come on!" Blain shouted. "Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

Rolling her eyes she stood up, slammed a paw into the table and grabbed the cup. I anticipated her next move. She rose her cup to the ceiling, as we did, and did what we pressured her to do. Chugged.

And I had to admit, this was probably one of the sexiest things she's done yet.

Her other paw still leaned onto the table, the drink poured a little from the sides of her mouth, and it did not phase her one bit. We all cheered. She slammed the cup on the table and wiped her mouth. Blain stood up, grabbed one of her paws and held it up in victory. Then others from other tables cheered. Would it be okay if I threw her across this table and made out with her? Probably not. I couldn't get over her figure. Her hour-glass figure. And her hips. I swear that's one of the things that defined her. The way her top showed off her flat stomach, the way her eyes shot mysteriously. What wasn't perfect about her? I smirked at her when she winked at me. She was swaying a bit, but we all were.

The walk home was interesting. We burst out singing songs we didn't know we knew. Tigress' voice was lovely even though we stumbled and hiccupped. I throw my arm around her shoulders and sang a song with her. Nulen falls down and Yida tripped over his leg and they both started rolling.

"AhA! W-where, are we headed the right way?" Tigress said between hiccups.

Blain rubbed the top of her head. "Who cares, love?"

Entering the doors of the palace, we tried our best to tip toe to our rooms. As everyone else got to their rooms I walked Tigress to hers.

"*Hiccup* Ha, Nay Wan tonight was amazin'."

"Haha, *Hiccup* I had fffffun too!" We got to her room and she stopped.

"Ha, r-really I had ffun." And she smiled at me. I paused and stumbled backward a little. I caught my balance. She giggled. I smile at her. "W-well Ms. Tigress, this… I think this would be your room…?"

She laughed, "Yes it would be. I think."

I look at her. She's too sexy tonight. I step towards her, our bodies just inches apart, "Tigress…"  
She smiled a smile I've never seen before. So seductive, so alluring. "Yes, Nay Wan?" She said, finally looking in my eyes. I like the way she said my name. I softly placed my hands on her hips. So soft.

"I want you."

With that her expression turned to a serious but calm one and she placed her paws on my neck pulling me down to her. Roughly pushing her against a wall, her eyes shoot through mine. They were longing for me and mine were the same for her. I've always wanted Tigress like this but it's never been so serious. She tilted her head upward to look at me. I didn't wait anymore. I moved my lips onto hers roughly but softly. God, the sparks are back. She's setting me on fire, does she know it? Probably. But I fucking loved it. Her tongue danced across my lower lip. She wanted to be let in, it was granted.

And oh my god, her tongue.

The mere taste of her set me off. The way she danced her tongue with mine. And miraculously, as if she already knew what I liked, she softly bit my lower lip.

"D-damn it Tigress!" That got me. Still pushing her against the wall, a brought her up to where she was straddling my hips. Turned on doesn't even begin to explain how I feel right now. "N-Nay Wan…" she moaned. Damn that got me more. If there was any way possible for me to hold her closer, kiss her more than I would take that opportunity.

-Tigress' POV-

Did my moaning get to him so much? Am I ashamed of this? The answer was no, I was not. I wanted him. Badly. The way he was holding me screamed how much I wanted this. He moved his lips from my lips to my neck and he began kissing. "N-Nay Wan!" I moaned louder this time. It kept getting him, but for some reason I couldn't stop. For someone who's such a gentlemen, he gets pretty rough. I liked it too.

But not tonight. No, not tonight.

"Nay Wan?" I said commenting now. And as if reading my thoughts, he set me down quickly but his hands accidentally slammed into wall beside my head. Looking at his muscular arms to the right and left of me, I might regret this. He was breathless, head down. As if my hinting to stop was throwing a boulder on his plans. I reached up to where his arms built a barricade from the wall on both sides of my head. This is his way of saying he's trying his hardest to hold back. Looking straight to the right and left again, his arms twitched but they were stiff as parallel boards. Hell, I wanted this too. But not while we're drunk.

"Nay Wan, I-"

"No Tigress,… I… know what you're trying… to say… I don't want it this way either. I want to be able to remember it in the morning." He said with a slight smile, still huffing.

His arms finally released themselves from beside me and fell to his sides. He headed down the hallway to his room again. "Goodnight Tigress…"

Not tonight Nay Wan. But not never.

* * *

:ooo Night guys.


	26. Now

How did you guys like the last chapter? :D Judging by some reviews, I'd say a lot x3 Erg, I'd like to thank Veronica for being such a big fan, it's people like you who keep me writing :3 I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, and earlier today, today was the 1st of three Christmases. Pretty crazy -_- Welp, enjoy!

* * *

**-Now.-**

**-Tigress' POV-**

I was drunk off of his taste; despite the fact our little rendezvous was the thing that sobered us last night.

I want him. Is this normal how bad I want him? The way he pulled me up for me to wrap my legs around his hips gave me shivers, and the thought does the same thing. He was serious. Dead serious of what he was going to do to me. What I would let him do to me. That would probably be anything. He was built. I don't think there was one place on him I wouldn't touch. I bet it would've been good. He seems like the man that would do whatever to please you. Well… in that… way. I do regret last night. I wanted him badly. So badly… I just remembered the headache from the hangover I had this morning. I didn't think of it though because I was too busy thinking of… _other_… things.

I stayed in my bed and relaxed a little. It's still dark out. I don't know why I woke up. But I didn't fight it. I shouldn't have fought him last night.

How stupid am I?

**-Nay Wan's POV-**

Ughh. My damn head. My brain is pounding the inside of my head with a giant ass hammer.

Tigress.

I just remembered what happened last night. It gives me shivers thinking of it.

Damn, damn, damn, damn.

I almost had you. We were this close.

I can't stop thinking of her body. I bet she's flexible. I bet she is. I want her. Now.

But not now. I can't. I have to keep the shape of her sexy ass out of my head, the way she walked so teasingly it drove me insane, her shape all together.

This wasn't helping at all.

7pm-

"Nay Wan! You're turn!"

I don't feel like doing anything today.

"Nay Wan!"

"I'm coming Master!" I wish that wasn't true.

"A few criminals in the town are causing too much trouble. They seem to be capable for many things. But they haven't done anything horrible yet so I want you to catch them before it gets out of hand. Got it?"

"Yes, Master."

Busting through the doors, I drop on all fours. It takes a good thirty minutes in a cart, but running for me takes about fifteen. I guess it felt nice to think about something else for a change. Though, thoughts of her will never truly leave.

I didn't want them to.

Going through the front of the town, many things were just lying out in the streets, goods, food, anything. Walking by a few people I notice they're knocked over too. Trying to help as many as I can going down the streets, I notice the changes in their faces the further I walk. From dirty to bruised, from bruised to cut. I got more and more pissed. My legs had a mind of their own because when I got up from the last victim, I instantly started running to the criminals.

Finally finding them, I notice them to be a group of dark colored wolves. They held a small girl by her throat.

Something hurts my stomach, I shake it off.

"Drop the girl, and get the fuck out of here." I didn't think before I spoke. But it felt right.

"Or? Gotta back your sentences more than that." The larger, darker colored one said grinning.

Flipping out a dagger, I swiftly pressed it to his neck. "Drop her."

At first his expression was shock, but turned cynical. Harsh. A twisted smile. Snapping at the wolf who held the crying girl, he raised his knife and tried to plunge it into her. Twisting past the larger wolf, I made the other twist his arm behind his back and drop the girl. With a swift move I broke his neck. But… turning to my horror, I noticed another wold, this one having blood-red eyes, he had already dug the knife into her stomach. Her small gentle crying eyes stopped and rolled to the back of her head as she bled out the last of her young blood.

No.

As the murderer laughed, he swung at me; grabbing his hand I twisted him the other way confusing him. Doing so, I quickly struck the killer right down his torso. As he fell I also decapitated him.

He killed her.

I was going mad now. Mindlessly doing moves I didn't know I knew, I had killed three other wolves. Their faces struck frightened, I didn't care.

They killed her. I looked one more time at the small dead girl.

"Sienna."

Turning to a shouting wolf, I noticed his charging. I kicked the sword out of his hand and simply grabbed him by the throat with unbelievable force. Turning his face blue to purple, I just stood there with a death lock around his throat until he took his last breath. My face finally relaxed. But not for the better.

Sienna.

This small child isn't her. But she reminds me so much like her. Dropping to my knees, possibly bruising them, I picked her up and held her. Her face had many marks and bruises. But through her shirt was red. It didn't stop. It painted my paws as well.

Noticing something else, I see a drop of water on her cheek. Water? No. It wasn't. Facing the truth, I knew it personally was coming from my own eyes. I hadn't cried in decades. I wasn't actually crying now either, no sound, no tightening in the chest, just meaningless tears running down my cheeks and onto hers.

As villagers started to gather around us in gasps and cries, a fragile looking woman came slowly to me. She looked an awful lot like the child. So, assuming, I figured this was her mother. Her eyes were not filled with tears. They were blank. Emotionless. Like a zombie she mechanically held her arms out to me. Looking down at the child, I gave her to her mother. As the mother took her, all she did was stare at the small lifeless child and robotically walked back to her hut. My legs gained a mind of its own again and began to run back to the palace.

**Tigress' POV-**

It's eleven, where is Nay Wan? I can't quit pacing back and forth in front of the palace doors until he does. Everyone is fast asleep in their rooms while I wait for Nay Wan To come back through those doors telling stories of how he obliterated the enemies.

He burst through the doors. And looking at his expression, there would be no victorious stories tonight.

He seemed as though he would collapse. Dried tears formed around his eyes. His face showed one that hadn't rested in weeks.

"They… they killed a small… a small girl…."

I already knew what this meant.

Collapsing onto the floor finally after stumbling around, He turned over on his back and began choking on nothing. I dropped on my knees beside him. "Nay Wan stop, please! I know this is hurting you but please!" I sounded like a child. As if those were the magic words, he stopped choking on air itself and he looked around. "I couldn't stop them." He said sternly before tears began to fall from his face. Turning on his stomach he struggled to get up. Almost falling onto the floor again, I got in his way attempting to catch him.

Instead he fell on me, bringing me down as well. It didn't hurt, though the position we were in, made me think of other things that had nothing to do with cheering up someone.

I stared into his calm green eyes as his arms pressed against the floor to the right and left of my head for support. I propped myself onto my elbows, which brought our faces closer together. We were only inches away from lip contact.

He stared at me with a whole new expression. As if just looking at me caused his brain to erase all the harmful memories in past.

"Beautiful." He whispered, before grabbing the back of my neck and kissing me once again.

He was setting on fire, once again. Lips warm and soft, it was a new delight. His pain was my pain, and I would risk it all for this right now.

**That's right you guys. You've waited long enough ;D Warning, Lemon! **

-**Nay Wan's POV-**

It was happening again. The sparks, the fire was back. I had pressed one paw on her lower back, whilst still being on top of her. Using my other arm for support, I kept it stiff against the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck, begging to be closer to me.

Not like I was going to stop her. You'd have to use ten thousand boulders to make me not let her hold me closer to her.

Before I knew it, I had her straddling my hips again and we bust through her bedroom door lips still attached. Almost throwing her onto her bed, I remained on top of her. One paw pressing the bed I held her with the other like the previous position. Propping on both elbows, she crawled back against her bed and looked at me seductively. God, do I want her. I brought my mouth back to hers, and this time inviting her tongue once more. Something about her tongue drives me wild. Using my tongue to say hello back, she seemed to like it just as much. I loved pleasing her. I love the thought of pleasing her.

But something stopped me.

Softly pressing on her exposed soft stomach, I took my lips from hers. I hated that decision.

Breathless again I say, "Tigress, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." I said sternly.

She looked at me the most serious she's ever looked at me. "Are we drunk?"

She had a point. "Well no, I-"

"Then take me." My god. Those words just made me come to life.

"Make. Me. Yours." Roughly I brought my lips back to hers. Dragging a paw to her exposed belly, I rubbed just gently.

She smiles. I was sweet, but I was planning to make this more than that. Dragging my paw up I reached under her cropped hoodie. In a quick move. I had moved it off completely. She gasped at my speed. Then smiled deeply.

I noticed something. Wrappings around her breasts.

I've always wondered why she appeared to have little to almost nothing around her chest.

**Tigress' POV-**

Was I embarrassed of my chest wrappings? Around Nay Wan I never had to feel that way. But I was planning to expose my whole body to this man. Did I trust him?

Yes. I did.

He looked at me and smirked. "That looks like it really hurts." He said casually.

"Well truthfully they do I just wear the be-aaah!" And I gasped in pure relief. With a swipe of his claw, the wrappings around my breasts were off and in his paws. I felt like I could breathe again. Falling back on my back again I huffed air until it completely filled my lungs again. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"T-Tigress…"

Leaning up again, I tried to look at him, but not without noticing my bare breasts. Quickly I wrapped my arms around my breasts, trying to cover up as much as possible.

Looking at him I blushed. His expression was amazed. He couldn't stop staring at my chest even though I was now trying my best to cover them.

"I-I didn't know… Tigress… your breasts…. Wow…"

I smiled but blushed more. I'd say my breasts were a good size. Large but not too large.

"Yeah… maybe I should get the wrappings ag-" But before I could finish, his tongue was already in my mouth, pleasurably melting my insides, and one of his paws were massaging one of my breasts. God this felt amazing.

"N-Nay Wan!"

**Nay Wan's POV-**

I loved her voice moaning my name like that. And another thing? Her breasts… Oh my god. Her nipples were hard in the cold room; I had to get my hands on them. Feeling what she's letting me, I look at her alluringly again, she's panting. She smiles a devious one though, possibly already making me hard.

"Y-you're good with your hands…"  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Kissing her again, I slowing grazed my paw from her boob, down her belly, and onto the outside of her pants. Reaching further and further down, I reached my goal. This is what I want to conquer tonight. She gasped wildly and looked at me with pleading eyes. Smirking at her I began to rub her entrance on the outside of her pants. Her face turned to one with pleasure. It was hot to see her squirming like this… I was showing her what I was truly capable of. Arms stretched out away from her, she dug her nails into the sheets. We wanted each other badly.

"N-Nay Wan, p-please…" That was not a sign saying stop I can assure. That was wanting more. So I gave her more.

Moving my paw from the outside of her pants, I began to slip it into her pants. I could almost hear her heart beat faster. Finally slipping my hand into her underwear, I slipped one finger into her entrance. More tightly she held onto the sheets. I smile at her deviously.

"Oh, do you want me to stop?" I said teasingly. She was out of words so she simply shook her head. Though I already knew that would happen. Picking up the pace I began to rub her, my finger was getting wet. This was making me anxious. What does she taste like?

"N-Nay Wan why are you slowing do-" She gasped heavily again once I shoved another finger into her. I want to be inside of her, she was tight. I only fingered her with two fingers for a short while. Pulling out I looked back up at her. She was still breathless.

"Nay Wan… why… why are you looking at me that way?" I smirked.

"…N-noo... don't you even think about it." She said smirking as well.

I grabbed both of her paws in one hand and kissed her before lowering myself down to where I came face to face with her entrance. Slowly I took off both her pants and underwear and tossed them aside.

This is my goal. I want this before the night ends.

Eagerly, I used both paws to push her legs up. "Nay Wan…"

As soon as I brought my mouth to her entrance she let out a small yelp. She grabbed the headboard of the bed to keep control. I moved my tongue around the outside of her, making her shake some. Then I began sucking on her clit causing her hips to buck. While doing so, I used my hand to sneak its way back to its former place as I fingered her again. She screamed in pleasure, making me want to do this more. She starting losing it and her back arched which to me was pretty damn sexy. With a loud scream, her juices filled my mouth and without hesitation I swallowed as much as I could. Her taste… it was surprisingly sweet. I wanted more.

Standing up though I noticed how exhausted she looked laid across the bed. I smiled.

"You're welcome." I said and headed for the door. I don't know how much time we have left of the night. Shocking me, I notice she grabs my shoulder roughly.

"You're not going anywhere."

Damn. I didn't know I could get hard off of her just saying that. Pulling me down for another desirable kiss, she brings me back to the bed. This time, she pushed me onto the bed before anxiously climbing on top. My paws explored her sexy naked body again. She pulled away from my lips, a move I hated. Leaning up I caught her raising an eyebrow and looking at me lustfully.

I saw what she noticed.

"Uh, yeah… that's your doing."

"Well, I'm not done yet." She said darkly. She ripped off my pants and eyed what lied underneath. I was hard apparently. "About 9 and a half, I'm guessing?" she said almost drooling.

I smirked and threw my hands behind my head. "Sure, let's go with tha-aaaaaat…" She had grabbed my member and began to pump.

She was very good with her hands.

I almost reached my climax but she let go quickly. "H-hey what gives?"

"We're only getting started." She said before lowering herself on my member. I grabbed her arms before she did. "H-hey slow down, are you sure you want to do this?"

She eyed me. Her looks said it all. Moving my arms away she quickly dropped all the way down, allowing me to bury deep inside her.

This feeling drove me insane… I felt my breathing getting rougher. Her face turned from pain to pleasure.

W-what is she doing with her hips now?

She rocked back and forth slowly, signaling she wanted to feel me everywhere, I sure felt her everywhere. And judging by her expression, she did too. "F-fuck…" She moaned and bit her lip. Her paws on my chest and mine on her hips, she picked up the pace. I was on the edge. I began moaning as well. So bucking my hips upwards, I made sure I filled her up. She screamed in pleasure again and I did too.

"Hey y-you know, I'm used to being the dominating one…" I whispered. Before she could react, I twisted her over to where I was on top once more. Kneeling on the bed, I lined my member to her entrance again. With a quick move, I drove into her, causing her to shout.

Going on for just a few minutes, she kept moaning.

"Tigress, I'm almost there…"

"Don't hold back." She said lustfully. Pushing into her one more time, I threw my head back and shouted.

I shot load and load into her as she screamed. Exhausted I fell onto the bed beside her.

"D-damn… So… so that's what I've been missing..." She giggled breathlessly. I closed my eyes and smiled. That was truly amazing. She rolled over to look at me. "Let's…let's go again…" She said. I smiled deviously at her, grabbing her waist.

Round two.

* * *

:oo woot woot! Okay that's the end of that chapter. I freaking hope you guys enjoyed this long azz chapter, you know it's over 3,000 words long! Geez. Sorry I kept going back and forth with POV's, I wanted you guys to get the full effect. Sorry for the whiplash x3 Haha I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry I have not updated recently, my computer's spazzing. Well until next time, 'rave-zies', Bye ;)


	27. Beginning of the End

Hey everybody! I'm back from the holiday break! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I'm going on a trip with my best friend to River Street Savannah, Georgia. It's been quite a handful. Plus I've been having some family issues. I'd like to thank a few people before I start off the chapter. **TigerWildHeart**- Thank you for your concern, it means a lot to me when someone I don't know (xD) has concern for me, and I really thank you for your generosity. **To Warriors-Café**,- That's really sweet thank you so much, Speaking of, happy 90th review everyone! (thanks to Warrior's Café) And yeah, I throw a lemon in every once in a while, it adds a little something into the story. Originally I was like, "Ehh… I don't wanna do a lemon. " And I got over it lol. And your commitment to my story, **Warriors-Café**, reminds me of when I read a really good story! xD You remind me of me and I think that's really cool!

Well, on with the story!

* * *

**-Beginning of the End-**

-Nay Wan's POV-

_The mist is high from the ground. It almost hits my nostrils. I'm completely nude, so all I can do is hope this isn't real. Looking up high, the sky is a pure blue. Cutting through the bright color, was the sun, a blazing yellow I've never seen. The air feels nice, not too cold. Am I dead?_

"_Before you double over in happiness, let me tell you you're not dead."_

_I turned around and looked everywhere. Turning to where I originally was I saw a golden, red colored shadowed light hovering at least four feet from the ground. I started backing away, not in horror, but in truth._

"_Who are you?" I said dully. Dropping to my knees. This stranger's light was consuming from inside me. _

"_In a way it's a dream. But… more like a break." A feminine voice. "A break." I scoffed._

"_Yeah. So in a way your dropped out of life, but still alive. So for safety reasons? Let's call it a dream."_

"_Be truthful with me. I'm not scared. You sound familiar." I said now curling in a ball. Her aura. It's inhaling me._

_She laughs. "You were always smart. No matter how curious you were."_

"_Then how would you know me so well?" _

"_Questions later. Whether or not it's important… I have something more important to tell you."_

"_Okay, stranger, what's so important?" I was impatient._

_She paused. The golden light grew dim. "She… she's waiting Nay Wan. You KNOW your destiny."_

_I grew angry. "Who the hell are you to tell me my destiny?"_

"_She's lonely!" The light shouted at me._

"_AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT!? IT'S DONE!"_

"_She needs you. You know this._

"_I CAN'T DO ANYTHING, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT HER?"_

"_YOUR MOTHER! I'M YOUR MOTHER! AND SHE NEEDS YOU!"_

_She didn't. She's not. A dark blue shadow in the shape of a small paw descended from the mist below me, from the golden light in front of me. It grabbed onto my bare foot. I stared at the small paw then back to the golden light. _

"_You're not-"_

"_I'm waiting too. But not more than her._

_As if on cue, My tears welled up and poured over. No tightening in the chest. Just. Tears._

-Tigress' POV-

I feel… like I've been thrown around by Vikings.

But I've never been happier. I squirmed around and noticed something holding my waist tightly. Noticing his muscular arms around me, I sighed. He was like a small child. I twisted over to him and cuddled against his chest. He was moaning in his sleep. And for the slightest moment, he opened his eyes, but was not awake. I glow of silver shown from the slit of his eyes. Silver? His eyes are supposed to be a calm green.

His eyes all of sudden shot open, he was still asleep. The moon shown light onto his unblinking eyes. I leaned up and wrapped an extra sheet around my body. Kneeling on the bed a leaned over him. I stared into his blank eyes. Those amazing green eyes I fell in love with were gone. His eyes were now silver, outlined with a midnight black. Like black and silver painted glass shattered and thrown itself into a pile clashing and making an irresistible, horror filled color.

I panicked, pushing away his arms and running to the door. I backed against it.

He shook his head and grabbed his face. He groaned. He twisted tiredly. Then looked over at me, catching the expression of horror I had.

"H-hey… are you alright?"

I was speechless.

"Did you have a bad dream?... Just come back to bed babe… its okay."

He got up and stumbled towards me grabbing my paw and dragging me back to the bed. I budged with my strength then gave up. I stared into the side of his exhausted eyes. They were still that dreadful, alluring black and silver. As I crawled into the bed terrified, he wrapped his warms arms around me again and whispered for me to go back to sleep.

"I…I really enjoyed last night."

He whispered, eyes now closed. Well I had to answer truthfully.

"Nay Wan… so did I…"

I felt his breath against my neck. Next thing I knew his lips kissing my neck, sending goose bumps down my back. Strange how quickly I was turned on by that.

"Let's… try that again." He said lustfully.

I smiled. I won't let a strange change in color of his eyes get to me. Maybe I'm just tired. It's just my imagination.

I won't let it get to me.

* * *

That's it for the chapter. Thanks for being great fans. Bye!


	28. Departure

**-Departure-**

-Tigress' POV-

After waking up for the second time, I notice it's only 4:37 in the morning. I take more wrapping out of my bag and wrap it around my breasts. Putting the wrapping back on, I notice how sore it makes my chest. Taking more of the wrapping, I continue to wrap it around my paws. After I'm all wrapped up, I throw my hoodie and my training pants back on. I looked back at Nay Wan, still soundly asleep. The open window allowed the moonlight to pour onto his bare back. The rest of him was covered in blankets.

His sleeping expression reminded me of a sleeping child. Innocent. I couldn't help but walk over and kiss his forehead. His arm was lazily hung off the side of the bed. I smiled at the unconscious Nay Wan before heading to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, I notice a certain crossed-arm fox staring me dead in the eye and smirking as if having a devilish plan.

"Uh, can I help you Blain?" I asked anxiously and proceeded to make tea.

"Oh come _on._ The ruffled fur? The loud noises through the night? Mate, I'd say you had yer'self a _swell_ time last night."

I couldn't tell but I guaranteed I was blushing.

"Blain… Blain let's stay professional here-" I tried to go back to being stern Tigress. He wasn't falling for it.

"Well sugarcakes, I'm not falling for your foolish games," He started to lean in my way, like an excited child. "Sooo, you and Nay Wan? What was it like! Ew, hell no, don't tell me about him, what about you? What did you surprise him with?"

"Blain!"  
"What? Just curious. I've been waiting for you and my brother to be something. Although, I've had my suspicions." He continued, winking at me.

"Blain, I may have loosened up but I will break you like a twig." I said balling my fists.

"Aye mate, don't be ashamed! I had something for you when you came in the first day. But I saw something between you and Nay Wan."

I smiled and shook my head.

"You _had_ something for me?"

"Well, you know, who didn't? I'm pretty sure we all had something for you when you were introduced to us. You were like our shiny new toy." He laughed.

"All three of you? I… kind of find that hard to believe. Plus, I was sure when I came here, it was strictly business and had nothing to do with… childish flairs."

"Aye, you can judge it how much you wish, call it childish, but look where you stand now mate." He rose an eyebrow at me in a reassuring way.

"Look, I came here to study and me and Nay Wan plan to keep it on a down low." I gained the determined look again. What I said was true. Even though I don't regret what happened between me and Nay Wan, this academy was meant to be for setting me in the right place, in the stride for going beyond the title of Dragon Warrior. Most of my life I would do anything to become the Dragon Warrior. When Po gained the title himself, I've completely forgotten that there were titles higher than the dragon warrior. I've now set onto another title, and Nay Wan knows that. All of Luna's students know this, for they are striving the same way.

"There's nothing wrong with being in love, love." He said ever so gently.

"W-what? We never… Huh? No! We never talked about l-love, Blain!" I said backing away.

"You don't have to mate, to let me know how you two feel about each other. Do you love him?"

I looked around nervously. Do _I_ even know that? I looked at him doubtfully, he looked at me smirking.

"You know Tigress," His Australian voice lowering. He grabs my shoulders. " I think of you as a sister. Truthfully, I've never really experienced that. I care about you as much as I care about Nay Wan. And maybe, I know you a little more than you know yourself, love."

I stare at him with widened eyes.

"Whatever it is, Tigress, do not fight it."

I ease up my muscles. For whatever reason, they suddenly struck tense. I came here to mean business. Yet my focus was thrown off. This has never happened before. I didn't even notice it was happening. Have I lost my true determination?

I know I have to keep up a stronger determination, break time is over. No more getting drunk with the others. No more slacking when I should be personally training with Master Xylin himself. No more lounging around when I should be breaking my bones.

My. I have been losing it.

I can still be easy to get along with and still train. I just have to focus.

I snapped out of it and noticed Blain walking out.

"We leave in an hour."

"Leave?"

"To head to Chorgom? We'll all meet outside in an hour. I hope you got enough training last night." He stated winking at me and walking out.

No more fooling around Tigress.

* * *

Alrighty you guys. I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a bit, if I do that again just remember that it doesn't mean I'm done with the story, just that something has popped up. I won't quit updating till the story is done. Till next time!


	29. Let's Begin

Happy 101 reviews! Yes, I got 101, I was gunna update when I had 100 but that's cool too lol. Thank you guys for so many reviews, every time I get just ONE eensy teeny weeny review, I get all giddy inside and that makes me happy so thank you. And every time I get a nice long review I get even happier and think, "Maybe people actually like my story?... :D" And I couldn't think all that or get all giddy like that if it weren't for you guys. And a lot of you probably won't read this because to be truthful, I didn't read these often. But now that I see the importance of it, I read them a lot often. Okay guys, on with the chapter!

**-Let's Begin-**

-Nay Wan's POV-

Tigress' woke me thirty minutes after she did. Woke me with an alluring kiss. One I had to take with me on the road. I look at her differently now. Making love to her was… quite something.

But I had to keep a down-low, for no one else knows as far as I'm concerned.

"Nay Wan, it's almost time to go. Have you packed your bags?" Nulen said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

"Master Xylin is sick so he won't be joining us." Sick? How?

"Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, but he's going to be bed-ridden." I hope Master feels better soon. I walk outside, bumping shoulders with Pernei. "Oops. Sorry." I say, only to get a scary look in return. She's been holding a grudge against me. But, when is she not?

Throwing my bag over my shoulder and walk to where everyone gathered. People were still tying backs and throwing on clothes. Tigress Was crouching on the floor, throwing the rest of her clothes in her bag.

And I must be sick because looking at her, all I could think was… that.

Hopefully this will Passover soon, because throwing this girl on the ground and making love to her again would be beyond unprofessional.

But hey. Could you blame me?

She spotted me and smiled deviously. I shivered and smiled back. Looking up she quickly wiped the smile away and continued packing. Looking in the same direction, I see nothing but Blain walking by.

Oh, hell. Catching a look at me, he smiles and rose an eyebrow.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

I quickly look down and head outside. Who knows what he knows.

We all met outside and Master followed as well.

"You will be going on a very important trip," He told all of us. "I expect you to behave and be safe. I plan to meet with you later through your trip. Best of wishes to you, students."

We all bow to him and he walks back in to his room. "Well, I guess we should get going." Yida said.

"Yeah, Let's go." Said Tigress throwing her hood over her head. Exchanging looks, we all set off to Chorgom.

-3 hours later-

-Tigress' POV-

We only have a half hour to go. The trip is pretty silent. Pernei seemed as though she was prepared to murder someone. Blain had a dance in his step. Nulen seemed concentrated for some reason and Yida and Millay were having quiet conversations. Like a normal day.

It started raining, though that didn't bother me. Blain caught up with me, I was running in front of everyone else.

"So mate, what're ya thinkin' about?"

"Blain, I'm thinking of what's going on at the prison, like you should be. Are you?" I said sternly.

"Well, in a way." He laughed.

The thirty minutes had passed pretty quickly. Arriving, we noticed two guards standing in front of the door.

"Your names?"

"We're Luna's." said Nay Wan with a deadly look. "The Emperor himself sent us a letter."

As soon as we said Emperor, the guards jumped and quickly moved away. As soon as we attempted to step inside, A golden furred lion stepped out in our way. A blank expression blanketed his face. With a long purplish robe on, we already assumed who this would be.

"My name is Kyn. Son of Emperor Han." We all bowed in respect. He now had title of Emperor.

"We would like to apologize Emperor Kyn, for your loss." said Blain seriously. "If we knew anything about what had happened when it did, the outcomes would have been different, we assure you."

"Thank you. That is very kind of you. Please, come in." He said mechanically and turned leading us inside. "There will be another academy joining you soon." I was curious to know what other school would join.

"The story is… to sum it up… a mad wolf is on the loose. He has gathered an army. A large one. Divided into various parts, no one knows where they stalk their prey, they are pretty sneaky when they want to be. The leader himself has cowered somewhere else." I see Nay Wan smile for some reason. He probably saw his evil leader the same way. "Part of the army raged on the valley of peace some time ago." He turned to me. "And I understand that you had taken a big part in it. No?" All heads turned my way with widened eyes, I turned away. "Don't worry, I think it's great you showed them who's boss." I didn't know how to react to his words. Nay Wan already knew the story. He winked at me. Blain nodded in a 'that's my girl' kind of way. Yida and Millay sort of smiled in my direction, and Pernei… well… just did not care.

"Let me introduce you to my army, hm?"


	30. Surprise

Hey you guys! Happy 30th chapter! I'd like to inform you that I was inspired to write another story, (Has nothing to do with KFP) If you're into the magical stuff and whatnot, that'd be the story for you :3 I'll be putting it up after things have settled down around here. I'd like to ask a question. I want you guy's inputs on all of my character's. (Ex: Luna's students) What kind of relationship do you think they all have with Tigress? How do you think she sees them? FROM YOUR PERSPECTIVE. You do not have to go back to my story, how do YOU see the relationships? Leave in the reviews

Back to the story!

* * *

**-Surprise-**

-Tigress' POV-

He led us to the back of the prison. In a distance a saw a strange building. I wanted to ask about it, but I kept my focus, we're here for reason.

I looked at Nay Wan, he looked back at me full of courage. That made me more confident. Not so far away, we were introduced to a large army. I stretched for what seemed could be miles. I guess I was so side-tracked I didn't notice who we would be working with.

"Luna's, this is my army." Emperor Kyn said proudly.

A large range of large males towered over me, probably a foot taller than our guys.

"Hey army." Blain said jokingly.

The army both put their hands behind their backs and stomped both feet , left, then right.

"Woah." Blain said backing a bit. The army was intimidating. Hopefully they would extend our team for the better.

"We've been training for some time for these moments. I just hope it'll work…"

"Sir," Nulen said. "You have us on your side. It has to work. And another academy will be joining us. It's a good chance we have to win." Emperor Kyn nodded at Nulen's reassuring smile. Nulen had that charm, to make people feel okay about things. Along with the large range of academic smarts he has.

"I hope you're right. We need luck right about now." His look filled with sorrow once more. "We will head out shortly; I hope you all have gotten enough sleep."

I didn't really need sleep nowadays. Even though I do sleep, it's not because I want it. When the Emperor snapped his fingers, everyone scattered to do _something._ Many started pulling out cannons that were covered in silver. Something was odd about them.

"What type of cannons are those?" Said Millay curiously. Her smile seemed to make one of the soldiers she asked, melt.

"U-uh, well these are Wudan cannons. While other cannons burst through certain material, these do so, plus more. These cannons can obliterate almost all types of barriers. They are placed on different hills outside, and on top of the prison itself. A new edition to Chorgom."

I was interested in seeing what the cannons could do. Of course, we'd find out soon.

We waited a few hours sitting around. A certain silver greyish cat crawled over to where I sat.

"Are you ready to go all crazy on these dumb bastards?" He said referring to my incident.

"Well… I'm not exactly _proud_ of what I did, Nay Wan…"

"I am!" Nay Wan said, voice raising an octave. I sighed. "How?"

"You taught them a lesson, you scared them shitless. Killing them in the process. I heard you were out for a few days afterwards. Any idea what that was about?"

"Not really… But it was unnecessary for me to... I mean… I stabbed one time after time after it was already dead. I thought myself of a nightmare. I had to have given the villagers nightmares…"

"Tigress, no one blames you for anything. We all have our moments, you surely took yours and strangled it." He joked around. But I did not smile. "I was out of control…"

He put his warm soft paw on my shoulder. "For all the right reasons, and all the right people."

I had to smile at his sweet eyes. "If I could, I would kiss you…" He whispered to me closely, making me shiver. I shook it off. "That'll have to wait for a later time." I said, softly pushing his shoulder. He sighed. "If you say so."

Blain who was sitting across the room with Millay, Nulen and Yida got up and ran his way to us. I already noticed Pernei meditated away from all others.

Getting in between us and throwing an arm around us both, I noticed how bouncy he was. "Are you both psyched mates?" We look at him and smile. "Or are you two just secretly making out over here?" He whispered smirking at us. Nay Wan's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I just held my breath. Turning to Nay Wan, he whispered, "I won't tell anyone, how good was she?"

I punched him in the gut and he fell back on the floor. "Alright, alright!" He said between coughs. Laughing he went to go sit with the others again.

Me and Nay Wan sat in silence. His expression changed at least 3 different times. He finally calmed down nervously looking around.

"Well… I'd say she was pretty damn spectacular if you asked me." He looked at me deviously. I smirked. Scooting to where my lips met his ear, I whispered. "If you want the same thing he got, I'd suggest you shut up." He gulped and smiled.

Not even a second later, someone had rang the attack bell.

Piercing my ears of how loud it was, I was already instantly on my feet. Everyone panicked but got in their places. "What the hell is going on?!" Nulen said panicking.

"We're being attacked!" Kyn said in full panic.

I ran outside when a swarm of robed figures dropped down to our terrain. Past me, our army swarmed. I had already charged at a one of the cloaked figures easily picking him up and flipping him into another cloaked being.

Our guys charged past me and Yida using daggers I didn't know they had. Nay Wan just used his bare paws. Kicking one of the figures in the chest, he huffed furiously. Trying to slam his fist into one of their jaws, he was stopped by the opponent's hand. Trying to cut him, he failed as Nay Wan used his paw to jump onto the figures back and drove his elbow into his spine, breaking it.

I grabbed Yida's paw as she nodded at me and threw her into the crowd while she wiped out five others.

It was getting dark. The cannons have already started booming. Bluish, orange fiery flashes burst from the silver cannons. It would've been beautiful to watch if we weren't busy. I worked my way up on top of a nearby hill through all of the chaos.

I tried to stay out of the way of the shooters and protect them at the same time. I dodged a large figure's speedy attacks until the last. He kicked me into the side of one of the cannons, knocking the shooter's aim off. The boom was loud in my ears; Pernei threw herself at my attacker.

The cannon ball exploded into something not too far away. I turned to see the building near the prison itself has exploded. The odd building I wanted to ask about. Pieces of the building was thrown all over the place, and two beings picked themselves up and coughed. I try to make out who it was through all the smoke.

As soon as the wind picked up and blew away the smoke, I found myself looking into a pair of familiar glowing blue eyes. My breathing either fastened or slowed itself and I wouldn't know. The eyes caught mine only a second after I looked at them. The being stared at me with the most blank expression. But with wider eyes. Wider than mine.

Everything else was blurry now. I knew exactly who I stared at.

And by the looks of it, he knew who I was as well.

_Dai Lin._

* * *

Til' next time you guys ;) Byee


	31. Problematic

Hey you guys! I'm glad I got your reviews on the characters and the fact you enjoyed the chapter. Um in response to some of your reviews, I guess it would be a good idea, but I don't think Tigress needs any more love interests. And if anyone else needs to be sure about which of Luna's students are which, I'd be glad to help x) Anyways this chapter might have quite a bit POV changes. Just to keep you guys straight xD well, continue

**-Problematic-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

We didn't move.

We did nothing but stare at each other.

That striped feline. The one I've convinced was bad for my health, the one I have not seen in over a decade, was standing just several hundreds of feet away from me. She was taller. Older. A woman.

"_You._" I said to her but she only mouthed the words back at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her eyes were unblinking. She wore different clothes. It made her look mysterious the way her hood was over her head, casting a shadow over her glowing red eyes.

I've destroyed myself so many times over this girl. I didn't know what to think of her.

I looked over to where Haley stood. She dusted off particles of rocks and looked around terrified. She caught my eye and held a hand up for only a second.

This was goodbye.

Holding my gaze for only a second more, she sprinted away from this scene. I won't see her again.

I looked at the hooded tiger ahead again. A leopard ran to... Tigress and tugged on her shoulder.

"Tigress, come on! Can you get anything straight today?!" Tigress' intertwined trance with mine broke off and looked past the leopard, shoving her hand off. "I got it, I got it." Her voice rang.

I actually looked around this time, finding bodies of the emperor's army and the enemies bodies thrown across the field, cannons boomed loudly. Wudan cannons to be exact.

Face it daze, you don't care about these things. I started running to the thing I do care about.

She dropped to all four legs, her expression turned cynical, deadly and serious. She left a trail of dead enemies in her path. I noticed a phoenix on the back of Tigress' hood.

No way. She's with the students of Luna. She jumped and soared with her fists stretched in front of her. Punching a cloaked figure, she sent him flying into a bunch of other enemies. Something grabbed my arm and twisted me around to face them. It was a gazelle. She as well had a phoenix print on her top.

"You look tough. You know how to fight?" She said sternly. But sweetly. I nodded. "Then make yourself useful." She said pushing me into the fight. I swiped out many of the soldiers, even though my mind was elsewhere. I turned around only to catch a glimpse of a large robed animal trying to fight off Tigress. She had him bleeding and bruised but he somehow caught her and threw her my way. Her body collided with my standing one and we both fell on the ground. She tried to quickly get up but caught a look at who she was on top of. We stared at each other for a long few seconds. It's been over a _decade._

She shook her head. I noticed her paws were on my chest until she snatched them away. She pushed herself off of me and she turned angry.

"What did Millay say? Fight!" Her voice was grown but feminine. Her body was graceful just standing. She had a scar across her cheek, seeming as though it raced an inch away from her jaw.

She leaned down and snatched my paw. I noticed I hadn't said anything. She pulled me up roughly only to push me back into the chaos. "Fight, damn it!" She spat. Her voice sour. Of course I couldn't be mad at her for screaming. Not like I used to. I did so, but stayed close behind. I'm not letting her slip from my fingers so easily again.

-Nay Wan's POV-

I had no idea where Tigress was at the moment, but I had to trust she was okay, or nearby.

Just fighting these enemies, anger was building from deep inside of me and rising fast. I only had to wrap my hands around a few of them to rip them to shreds. But I was punched when my mind was thrown off. With more anger built inside, a certain familiar energy began to rush to my palms. I knew where to aim it this time. Pointing my paws directly at the figure, he looked at me confused. I only smirked.

The white, golden light shot from my paws and straight through his chest.

"He's not real… he... he's not a living being." I said aloud not realizing it. But it's true because my… power or whatever it is cannot be used on living things. "Damn it!" I shouted. I leaned down, dipped my finger in the being's blood and tasted it. He's not real. At least we were almost out of enemies to attack. I saw Pernei run by me and scratch one's eyes out. Even though I'm not fond of her, she was on her A-game recently.

After clearing out the area, I looked down to notice I had been stabbed. It was only a cut across my lower stomach. It wasn't anything bad, but it needed to be treated soon. I tried to scope out around the cold area, no more enemies. I found Millay and Nulen treating injured soldiers. We had lost a good number tonight.

"Nay Wan are you okay?" Yida said behind me. She had at least a few bruises and a black eye.

"I'm fine-"

"No, it needs to be treated." She went off searching for another first aid kit. She found one near the back of the prison.

"Have you seen Tigress and Blain?" I said growing worried.

"Well Blain is getting our bags and looking for Emperor Kyn. We don't even know where Tigress is." Nulen said concerned as well.

"Shouldn't we start looking for her?"

"I'm sure she'll find us Nay Wan. We found us."

I hope Millay's right. I hope Tigress is okay.

-Tigress' POV-

I'm pacing around. Attempting to find the others. _Where's Dai Lin though?_

No, no, no. I don't care if I find him. I look down to find I'm bleeding on my thigh. I walked with a limp.

"You need to treat that. It could get infected."

That voice. Familiar but different. Deeper. Bolder. Richer. A different taste to it. I stopped walking and just stood still.

"…And you know how to do that." I stated still not turning around.

"Well, I do know that I have a spare kit I found and I have treated several cellmates in prison." I shivered at his sentence, his voice was genuine. Not harsh in any way. I turned to look at him sternly. My busted lip and bruised stomach also showed itself. I looked at his calm eyes. Promising. Inside I shook uncontrollably but outside I kept my calm. But his look. I didn't know what to say about it.

-Dai Lin's POV-

Her shadowed eyes looked at me. Her exposed belly was bruised. The tore fabric and bloody gash on her thigh looked painful, but it didn't even seem to faze her. That's the Tigress I know. But she's taller, more… woman like. Her body kicks ass. Her curves attract me. She's fit. Her beauty lures me to her. Not just the beauty of her body but of her face. Her eyes were striking as always. Maybe redder? If possible.

I need to stop thinking of her like this. "Okay… well sit down then." Her eyes turned blank and she looked at the ground. We were surrounded by dead bodies. She started walking to a clearer spot. I followed slowly behind.

She looked around and finally sat, carefully bending her injured leg upward. I took out alcohol and told her to look away. She shook her head and I shrugged. Not even counting I poured the alcohol on her open wound. She squirmed. "D-damn it! Fuck!" She shouted and groaned.

"I thought you could handle it?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Not very well…"

"Could you just fix me up please?" I dabbed a drier rag on her inner thigh. Her legs were nice. Holding my paw on her inner thigh I thought of ten different things that had nothing to do with helping someone's wounds. "Pay attention please." She said sternly. I snapped out of a trance.

"You know, you could be nicer. I am helping you."

"I did say please, didn't I?" She said hissing.

I sighed. The Tigress I know. I started to get to stitching.

"So, Luna?" I said stupidly.

"Yeah.. well…" There was no satisfaction there.

"Do you not like it there?"

"No, I love it. Probably the best decision I've made."

The best decision. "I hope you're happy."

"I am." She brought her other knee to her chest and hugged it tightly. She sort of reminded me of a cub. A broken child. I looked into her sorrowful eyes. I barely know anything about her.

That's it. All I've ever done around her… when we were around each other… was talk about myself. I know nothing about Tigress but the obvious. And what her actions tell me.

"Tigress, damn, there you are."

I finished stitching and turned to see who called her name.

And my stomach fell. His eyes turned from blank to furious and under a second.

-Tigress' POV-

"What the fuck?!" Nay Wan said. I'm just letting this happen. I didn't know any anger was hiding in this, but I knew they had to know each other. Dai Lin stood up and his and Nay Wan's heights matched perfectly. Dai Lin has gotten tall. They both towered over me. I stood up and limped backwards.

"What the hell are you doing here." Nay Wan did not ask, he demanded. Dai Lin was backing away.

"Look, I'm just stitching up her leg." He said defensively. He's changed. He'd usually pick a fight whenever he could.

"No, smartass, what are you doing here?" Nay Wan was the sour one this time.  
"Woah, calm down!"

"No, I hate you with all I live with." Nay Wan was getting close to him. I couldn't let anything happen, I limped quickly and pressed my paws against Nay Wan's chest.

"Calm the hell down, Nay Wan. What's the problem?"

"Doesn't matter." He said to me. "Get out of my sight." He said to him.

"Nay Wan. Tell me." I said. He dodged the question I kept throwing at him. The he turned confused.

"Wait… how do… do you know each other?!"

"Yes, he used to be a student at my old school, now calm the fuck down." I pushed him back.

He looked at my seriousness, and looked back at Dai Lin. He backed down. "Alright, fine…"

"Dai Lin," I shuddered at saying his name. "Come on. We're leaving soon. We'll find you someplace to stay.

"I know where you guys are going. And I'm going too." He said, crossing his arms. De ja vu.

This could be a long trip.


	32. Please Read

**AGAIN NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ!**

Okay I have good news. I've decided to finish the story. You guys have given me great advice. I probably do have to tell you a lot of what's going on.

For starters, I understand you guys don't know much about what's happening. Well it's not just the fact I don't feel motivated on finishing the story.

But, the fact that for one; I have a crap ton of work everyone decides I need to do.

Two: I've been feeling bummed since me and my boyfriend had broken up.

And three: I don't feel fit enough to write the story. I don't know why but I just don't and I feel if my stories had nothing to do with Kung Fu Panda, then no one would read them. That's why I am doubtful of writing my other stories. But I have decided to finish this one. Warning, only a few chapters left :/

I'd like to tell you guys that you all have been amazing. I went from unknown person with ideas trapped in my head, to known "sort of author". That is a really big deal to me, and I couldn't have done it without you guys.

And I'm not doing it for popularity. But I don't want to write something that people just think exists, and it's going nowhere.

I'd also like to say that I'm going to take some time. Maybe a week or two to write all of these chapters at once, so that I can surprise you with them at a later time. I do kind of want the story to be over with. Not that I don't appreciate you guys, or that I don't like my story, but because I also want to focus on myself and how I can back to normal with my everyday life.

One night you guys will see that I still have only have the same amount of chapters, then the next night you'll see that I have added more than two chapters to the story. I want to surprise you guys. Not with the fact that I'm adding more of course, but with the new atmosphere of the story. I don't want to fail you guys like a lot of authors on the site have.

So until then, I bid you ado (Idk if I spelled that right, I'm all wack today.)

Bye bye my little Ravesies.


	33. The Untold

Hey you guys I'm back. If you guys were confused and did not read my last chapter, you wouldn't know that I said I was posting more chapters. Look at my previous chapter, this is a time battle people. Chapter 1 of some that will be posted overall at the same time.

I missed you guys

Moving along. xD

* * *

**-The Untold-**

-Tigress' POV-

-In the days of Jade Palace-

We were helping others set up for a big festival tonight. Even though I wouldn't be able to go because of an unknown 24 hour disease. I was determined to help someone though, so I set up tables and helped carry in the food.

"Tigress, are you sure you'll be okay staying at the palace alone tonight?" Po said twiddling his thumbs.

"Po, I'll be fine. I promise." I had started setting back to the palace. Yet Po had secretly crept his way to follow.

"Well, I think you should be accompanied."

"Po, Don't tell me you're staying behind, because-"

"Tigress, I don't care how much you don't like it, but when you're in your room, throwing up, with no one's help, you'll feel pretty bad now won't you?" He crossed his arms in a 'Of course you need my help' fashion. "Po… I want you to have fun at the festival. Everyone will miss you there if you don't go." I tried.

He threw his arms up. "Everyone's already going to miss you!"

I didn't know if that was really true, I wasn't exactly the life of the party. "Fine, but if someone comes to the palace doors wondering where you are? I'm telling them you're ditching."

"Good. So I'm staying with you." He smiled in victory. Ugh.

We hung out in the courtyard that night. Po had put down fluffy pillows he had knitted himself so that I would be comfortable. He had made hot soup to calm my pained throat. It was a nice starry night to just sit around outside. And I was wrapped up in a warm blanket just in case it actually did get cold outside. Po had plopped himself down beside me with a warm cup of tea. We were surrounded by broken boards and dummies from earlier training, when I had collapsed and grasped my stomach.

"You know Tigress, this is nice. Just two friends hanging outside. We've never actually hung out before have we?" I guess we haven't. I was never really up for it. "Yeah, it's nice not to have to worry about much I guess."

Around the next hour, Po has just told me countless stories about Mr. Ping's restaurant, and Ms. Yun's garden. It is a nice night. Monkey and Mantis decided to check on us and even brought cherry cakes they bought from one of the stands. And they also brought little silver crescent moon necklaces which was what the festival was celebrating. The one night that the moon decided to really glow. It almost sparkled. When it struck 12, the let out the most beautiful fireworks you've ever seen. It could really tug on your feelings when they played the beautiful songs along with it. Maybe being down there was better than being where I was, but I am having a nice time just sitting next to Po, talking about who knows what. Eating delicious noodle soup, wrapped in a blanket. Listening to beautiful music and watching the bursts of colors that surrounded the sparkling moon.

If this would be the last time I got to do any of this, I will treasure it forever.

I leaned over and felt something in my back pocket. I reached behind me and pulled out my wrapped up paintbrush. On the white tape that held the two pieces together, there was writing.

"Sorry. - D"

-Nay Wan's POV-

-Age 12-

"I guess when I was five I started collecting stones." I look at Dai Lin. "What did you do at five?

He looked at me. I already knew his story. Anything he would say, I was prepared for. "Well… that's when I was part of our… _team._" I knew what he meant.

"I didn't do much. Oh, I did craft little wooden figurines though."

We paced around a rundown house that contained us and 18 others. Our ruler had taken over tons of houses to stuff us all in. If anyone else bigger than him came around, he didn't want to have us all on the streets. He was a coward. And Dai Lin knew that as well. We're young but we're not stupid. "Where is Sienna?" Dai Lin said. I rubbed my grumbling belly. "She's sleeping upstairs around the younger kids. No one will allow anyone to sleep near her." I look down and stare at the details of the almost rotting wooden floors. It's what I did when I wanted to be sidetracked.

"…Hey."

"Yeah." I still stared at the ground. Maybe even more now, if possible.

"When we get out of here, we'll be best friends. When we get older, we'll have double dates and everything. We'll make bets on who scores more chicks. And I know I'll win!" He said laughing. Honestly, I didn't care about getting more girls. Right now I didn't care about anything more than getting out of here. But his happy promises made me smile.

"…I'll get a big house and you're invited anytime. We'll get into a lot of trouble just for the adrenaline." I continued. "I'll grow up into farming. Live outside of a town, just to where I can't see the town, but will be able to walk to it easily. Everything will just be better." I said closing my eyes and sitting down. Dai Lin sat next to me and patted my shoulder. "Yeah, it will."

-One hour later-

I woke up, picking up my head from the almost comfortable cloth I found.

Smoke. It hit my nose and burned. The bright light started from the side of the house. It was fast too.

I yelled out, "EVERYBODY, GET THE HELL UP!" Everyone scurried to their feet. Screams came from some women, some helpful army boys got to helping the women and children. Others sprinted out of the house, finding this a way of opportunity. Everyone pushed past me, I couldn't get upstairs. I couldn't get to her. Dai Lin grabbed my wrist and began to tug me towards the door. I budged.

"What the hell, you're gunna burn up in here, we need to get out!?"

"Sienna!?" I yelled pointedly over the screaming.

"Nay Wan, come on!"

I snatched my wrist away and stared at him menacingly. I was burning with rage.

"SHE'S A WHORE ANYWAYS, IT DOESN'T MATTER! WE NEED TO LEAVE!" My stares of anger soon turned into stares of disbelief and unbelievable hate. I punched him, making him fly back and fall to the ground, hitting some others. "FUCK YOU!" He rubbed his right cheek and stared at me horrified. "Nay Wan, I didn't-"

"GO YOU BASTARD, I'M GETTING MY SISTER!"

I didn't look at him again. I rushed upstairs and found her. She was passed out from the unbearable smoke hovering above her. I scooped her up in my arms with a thin, long blanket and ran out. Everyone had scattered. The burning house behind me collapsed and I just kept running with her in my arms. We reached a nearby cage. I put her down finally and performed CPR. Her small hands started to move and she quickly twisted over coughing again and again. She looked at me sadly, sleepily and suddenly wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"Nay Wan!" She screamed in my ear.

"Shh, it's fine, we're okay, we're fine." I tried to comfort her to the best of my ability. I don't even know if I was doing well. I was tired and sore myself. "You're okay and that's all that matters." It was good she wore long sleeves.

Still, to make sure, I folded the thin blanket I brought her out here with and placed it on my lap. She laid her head down and I thought to stroke the fur on her head.

But then I thought twice.

I sighed then laid back into the sand. I fell softly asleep, for this time won't last long.

-6am-

I already knew what to expect. Dune had already gathered the remaining army and scoured for us. And from my eyes, he is either imprisoning them, or killing them for running off.

But didn't he start the fire?

I knew soon we'd have to go back to Dune's palace. Serve him again. I wasn't exactly ready for that. But I knew that one day we'd get out of here. One day we'd never have to look back. But for now, we'd have to serve him. At least Sienna has a better role. They are not using her for… their mature reasons. I shiver just thinking about it and I get angry. But if they were to touch her skin, they'd know why that would be a mistake.

They make her clean and cook along with a few other women. They beat them if they didn't do it right.

But Sienna?

They stuck her paws in boiling water.

I could often hear her screams, and it would drive me insane with hatred. What could I do though? If I was killed, who would help Sienna escape in the future? One of these days it will roll around when we have a true way to escape. And we will.

"Master, what will we do with this one?" I peeked out of the cave and saw one of Dune's army members, holding Dai Lin. I peeked out more to notice our horrid leader. Dune himself. Dai Lin's lip was bleeding and his restricted arms were wrapped around his stomach. They must have beaten him. His face was empty though. I don't think he'd care whether or not to die.

"Hmm…" Dune stared at his most cherished soldier. He just loved Dai Lin's strength and attitude. I woke Sienna up and hushed her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and nodded.

"Well, we certainly can't let you get away with death now, can we?"

There's a difference between Dune's servants and his slaves. His servants are the lucky ones. No beating, no harsh punishments. Unless Dune feels otherwise. But his slaves, his slaves get whatever Dune feels we deserve. Both sides, servants and slaves, both served in his army. Whether we like it or not.

Dai Lin stared the evil wolf in the eyes. D was not scared. Never was, never will be.

"Hm. No. I can't let my prized slave die. You'll be imprisoned." Of course I knew that he would use him in the army anytime. Only in important fights though. Those rolled around rarely.

The soldier dragged D off as they headed towards the palace with everyone else.

Dune caught my eyes.

I wrapped the blanket around Sienna and carried her out the cave confronting Dune.

"Forgive us master, we only did not want to burn with the fire." Dune looked at me. He threw shackles on my arms and legs and knocked Sienna out of my arms and onto the ground. I almost killed him right there. Or almost tried.

Sienna rubbed her hurt legs as she sat up and squinted tiredly at him. I don't think she was bothered by the pain.

She only needed rest. Dune forced her on her feet and roped her arms and legs as well.

"_Move it._" He spat.

We walked. I tried to stay side by side with Sienna as much as I could. In the distance, I heard a conversation between two servants.

"What do we do with the one who started the fire?"

"Kill him. There are others with the same desire as him. Determination and power-wanting. And others have the same… type of heart, as that one does. It'll circulate in their bodies and we won't need that one anymore."

"Slave '201'?"

"Yes. Dune didn't really care about 201 in the first place. Not important. Like I said. There are others. We just have to give them time."

"I hope you're right." The second servant grabbed an unfamiliar tied up dog, and held a katana to his neck. With a swift move, the dog's head had slipped off from his shoulders, and blood covered the ground. The headless body dropped to its knees and fell over. A sort of silver smoke released from the body. Some mystical type of smoke. My curiosity swarmed. Back and forth. I shivered, and I twitched.

Something inside of me knocked me to the ground. As I looked around, it knocked over some others too. Dai Lin fell with me as well. I shook my head and looked around to see some fall, and many watch us fall. A piercing noise is in my ears now. In our ears it seems. The guards and servants try to force us on our feet again. We can't help it. We don't even budge against them.

Something is inside of us. And it means business.

But so do we. And it's the perfect match. Us. The raging thing inside of us that is making us twitch on the ground.

Something was ready for us. To take us, mind and all. We were there. We're ready.

I'm ready.


	34. Whiplash

Part 2 of our coming to an end journey. I'd like to point out something I have mentioned earlier in the story. If you're looking for a good soundtrack for the story, (coming from the author's POV :3) Look up Secret Life of Bees OST on YouTube, or Peaches- Secret life of bees. It has a picture of a painting. I DO NOT OWN! But the soundtrack is perfect (I think) for the story. Especially for the last chapter that is stirring in my head :D. You could also look up Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Those both are good in my point of view, to fit the story. Anyways, continue.

* * *

**-Whiplash-**

-Tigress' POV-

I limped. We all were walking to civilization. Wherever that would be, Millay apparently knows though. She leads. We packed up the first aid kits we've found. Filled small jugs with water. I had to roll up a pant leg all the way up my leg to avoid getting the blood from my inner thigh on it. These were nice clothes. I didn't want to spoil them even if it is my own blood. And even if it is black fabric.

But I haven't forgotten the tall cats beside of me. Cat number one, my dark grey/ silver one, with the most beautiful green eyes. The one who has made love to me, made promises. The one who is my safe haven.

And the one to the left. That black panther I have met so many years ago. So tall now. And giving off a unfamiliar gentle personality. He reminds me of the same black panther who fell on top of me and kissed my cheek. But he was also the same one who countlessly tried to seduce me. The one who killed my boyfriend. The one who I didn't need to talk to, but just training beside him would explain so much more than words. I was the first he told his past to. He's so tall now. Stronger. I don't know his personality exactly. But… we have a long road ahead. I'll find out soon. I did not look at either of them. They did not look at each other. I could already tell from the corners of my eyes, Nay Wan was burning with fury. Fury from something. And Dai Lin just stared blankly ahead.

I tripped and was about to ram my knee into a rock.

If Dai Lin hadn't caught me by my arm. I looked at him and stared at him. Dead in the eyes. It took us a few long seconds before we came to our senses. He helped me up quietly and Nay Wan only looked at me in a reassuring way. Not at Dai Lin. I nodded at Nay Wan, letting him know I was okay.

"Thanks…" I said quietly to Dai Lin.

"No problem…" He said quietly back.

What was that?

His eyes. They weren't demanding. They didn't ask for anything. They were clear. Clearer than before. I could see pretty much anything in them. They were better than a clear blue. They sparkled. They were longing. Sweet. I've never seen that true form before. This is a Dai Lin I know nothing about. I walked tense. Blain popped out of nowhere, wrapped an arm around me and continued to walk faster than the rest. I looked back to see Nay Wan burn with more fury, and Dai Lin to just look farther away from it all. Like he was in shame. Hurt. I turned back around quickly. "How're you doin' love?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." I didn't care who listened in. We weren't loud with our conversation, but we were not safe.

"Now why's that mate?" He kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Baggage I guess." Of course he knew I wasn't talking about the one I was carrying on my back.

"It'll be fine, love. I don't know the beef, but there is a lot of anger between those two. I wouldn't want to get in between them." I stared down.

"You wouldn't know if you haven't been there like me." I whispered. He didn't question. And I loved Blain for it. He kissed my forehead and patted my back. He let me fall back into the crowd and between the two tall ones. We walked in silence for some time.

I heard footsteps, other than ours. I stopped walking. They turned back to look at me. Pernei met my eyes, she knew what I heard. She nodded once and got into stance. I guess today she was willing to surpass anything bothering her and focus on what matters. She's been acting that way. Not nice, but not too harsh.

I heard rustling. I looked all around.

"TIGRESS!" A voice came from above. I looked up and noticed something big, black and white falling and yelling from a tree. I just stepped aside and let the being slam into the ground and kick up dust.

I coughed and waved away the dust. I saw another pair of green eyes. Not Nay Wan's though. But someone else's…

"Po!" I shouted. A smile formed on my lips. I helped him up and as soon as he got onto his feet he wrapped his big arms around me. "Tigress! I found you! Oh Tigress!"

"Okay, calm down Po." I giggled slightly.

"Oh I'm so glad I found you before the others- wait. The others!"

"The others? They're here?"

"Yeah they are! But I kept ahead of them…"

"_You_ kept ahead?" I smiled again.

"Oh, ha ha." I laughed and turned to the others.

"You all. This is Po. He-"

"You're the Dragon Warrior?!" Nulen said and bowed. Along with Yida, Millay, Pernei, Blain, Nay Wan then Dai Lin.

"Guys, guys. You don't have to do that, really." Po said. His humility made me smile again. "Nice to meet ya!" He said and shook each and every one of their confused hands. He looked at me again. "Are you wearing different clothes?

Before I knew it I was ran into by a familiar bird.

"Tigress!" Crane landed beside me. "Crane!"

"How are you!? We all miss you so much!" He exclaimed. He was my first JP friend. I have truly missed him.

The others joined as they all collided with me. Monkey, Viper, and Mantis. Like a reunion.

The he came. The one who started me off. The one who taught me what I dedicated my life towards.

Shifu walked up to all of us. He bowed, not seeming amused. Like always.

"Well, Tigress. You've changed a bit." I said nothing but nodded.

He saw something. Something on my jaw. A fading scar he had given me before I left. His lip trembled slightly. But I could care less if he was hurt. If he felt guilty. Though, I had treated this red panda as my father for the longest time.

His face unchanging. "It's… good to see you again Tigress." I nodded again. He turned to look behind me. He saw the tall black panther behind me. "Dai Lin? You're traveling with us?"

He nodded. Nay Wan walked beside me and put his paw on my shoulder. I smiled at him gently. And turned towards Shifu and Dai Lin.

"Well, I have talked to the remaining guards about your freedom. Some of the investigators had dropped by the prison shortly after you all have left. It's why we took so long to catch up."

Dai Lin looked at him impatiently. "The investigators asked the Rellins' friends and family. They came clean, you're off the hook." The Furious Five… or Four, and Po looked at Shifu confused.

Dai Lin shook slightly. His shaking lips formed into a smile and his eyes turned sorrowful.

"Thank you… Shifu…" I was shaking too. Inside. He was telling the truth about protecting Shifu and I.

"Um… I know the Luna's six, but who are you?" Monkey said gesturing to the black cat they hadn't noticed until now.

"Well, students, this is one of my old students. Before any of you came along."

Po's eyes grew 2 sizes. "You mean… with Tigress?! I didn't know anyone was a student with Tigress until Crane came along!" Po went over to stare at Dai Lin and he shifted uncomfortably.

"… Are you sure you're the Dragon Warrior?" said Pernei rudely. Yida and Millay shot her a warning glance.

"It's cool, I get that a lot. And yeah. Last time I checked, it was I who got the Dragon scroll." He put his hands on his hips and shot a proud look. I guess you could say I missed this goofy panda. Viper pulled on my paw with her tail to pull me away from the group. "Tigress, we all miss you badly." I smiled some at her.

"I miss you all too, Viper."

"Come back." She whispered. I stared blankly. "W-what?"

"Tigress, be a part of the Furious Five again. Come back to us." Her eyes were pleading.

"Viper… Don't be ridiculous. I'm happy with the Luna Academy-"

"Shifu misses you something terrible." I cringed. For one, I haven't seen viper like this before. And two, I couldn't listen to the fact that Shifu missed me. He cut my jaw out of anger. If I was training, I would get it then, I would understand why he hurt me, and I'd blame myself. But I saw the look in his eyes that night. And we were certainly not training.

"Viper, stop."

"Tigress we all need you-"

"No, you've been doing perfectly fine without me."

"That's wrong, we're all thrown off of the fact that you're gone-"

"For the better! I'm glad I'm gone!" I semi-shouted. I calmed myself quickly. Viper stared at me.

"Look. I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm coming back." I was answering truthfully at least. I looked at the crowd I had. Plus one. And shook my head.

"I'm doing things the way I want to now. There is still a chance that all of this training and dedication will turn out to be something. Maybe I will be the Celestial Phoenix. Did you know that there was another way than just doing the needle test? They actually judge on your actual skill. They examine us every day we train. Nothing is going to drop my focus." She looked down and nodded after a while.

"Okay, Tigress. At least we have this trip to spend together." She smiled softly at me. I do miss Viper. I miss them all. But I couldn't go back. I just couldn't.

The emperor traveled down a different path, but we all headed the same way. Some of us traveled in silence, some were too excited to shut their mouths. I didn't blame them. Battle was exciting.

"We're arriving at a small city. Yashi City. There are some inns there; do you think we should rest?" Millay said, pointing one way. She smiled gently, sort of shocking the five and Dai Lin. All of us Luna students all smiled at the others. Millay smiled THAT smile. One to knock you off your feet and think of swimming in a meadow of flowers. They all snapped out of it and I smiled again. "Yes, I think we all need rest." I said.

When we arrived at the town, everything was quiet. The only noise from anything was from the wheels on carts and quiet voices. I guess it was just the nature to be quiet here. We all checked into one of the nicer Inns. We all got separate rooms. It was a quiet night. I opened the window and placed my bag on the floor. A clear, cleansing breeze blew in, I took a deep breath. The sky was starry. Maybe I should visit the restaurant they had downstairs. I could just take a nice break. Have a nice meal. That's what I'll do.

The restaurant was pretty empty, besides a few customers here and there. I sat at an empty booth. The place was dim. It was comforting.

I noticed Dai Lin come downstairs as well; he sat at a booth, a few tables down. He must have not noticed me. The waiter came and took my order. I just wanted a bowl of noodles. He took Dai Lin's order, he only wanted tea. I had questions. I don't know what kind, but I knew they were there.

I slowly got up and walked his way. His tired eyes turned my way and shot open a bit. He didn't hold my gaze though. He turned back to his tea. I sat across from him. He half-smiled. "Tigress. Hi."

Why is his voice so soft? Why? "Dai Lin. Hi. H-how are you?"

"Fine. Ecstatic actually. They are not making me go back to prison. I won't have to live restrained all the time." I stood still. I didn't know Dai Lin would even be willing to talk of prison.

"H-how was it there?" That was an opening. An opening for him to be a smartass. I didn't mean it to sound wrong, I was really asking. And He understood.

"It was _terrible._ A lot better than being a slave I'll tell you that." He could have yelled, gone too far with joking, anything. But he answered me truthfully. This will take some getting used to. I noticed he mentioned his slavery. Now's the time I guess.

"Dai Lin…" I shivered inside at his name again. "Did you know Nay Wan… when you were children?... When you were slaves?"

He was calm. "Yes. We were… best friends actually. Okay, my turn."  
"Huh?"

"Why did you leave the Jade Palace?" I stared at him, but I had to return the favor by keeping calm.

"I knew that training for Master Xylin would actually do good things for me. I couldn't stay at the Jade Palace anymore anyways…"

"Why?"

"My turn. Why do you two hate each other?"

He looked at me, down to his tea and back to me.

"Long ago… I made a mistake. Out of sanity. The house we stayed in was burning down. His sister was sleeping upstairs. I thought we wouldn't make it if he went back to save her. I… called her a whore. I did it out of anger. It was wrong of me. I tried to take the chance to run away. But someone had caught me. On our way to his hellhole of a palace, something happened. I saw it in a few of the slaves. Not many. I looked at Nay Wan, He was dropping to his knees, and I dropped to my knees. A few others dropped to their knees; a ringing noise was in our ears. It hurt. We twitched on the ground." He sighed.

"I felt like something was forming inside of me."

I've never heard this. Something inside of them?

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" He said with pleading eyes. It scared me how innocent he looked. I've never seen him like this. He wore a robe and it made him look innocent and mysterious. A strange combination. But it matched him. So this made me _want_ to listen to him.

"This… thing… that we have. I feel it controls us sometimes. Me. When I… killed Ade…"

I flinched. It may have been a short time that Ade and I were dating, but he was my first interest. And at the time, I cared for him more than planned.

"I'm sorry Tigress-"  
"Dai Lin, just continue. It's fine. Really."

"Oh... okay… well… when I did that… I ran back to the palace and… when I looked into the mirror, my eyes… they-"

"Were black and silver…" I finished. He stared at me. "Yes… How'd you know?..."

"Nay Wan… his… were the same way… one night…"

"Does he know it?" He was impatient again.

"No… I saw it but I didn't know what to say." His muscles relaxed and he sat back. Then his eyes snapped back up to me. I have a guilty look, I know it.

"Night? Were you alone with him?" He was anxious, but quiet. I stayed quiet too. I just looked more and more guilty by the second. His breathing got heavy. "Oh…"

The glass cup in his hand exploded. I stayed put.

"Dai Lin-"

"I-I'm sorry. I think I need to get some rest."

I got up shaking, with a deadly stare. Yet he made no smart remarks. Nothing to make me angry. It actually made me feel guilty. Guiltier actually. He placed some coins on the table to pay for everything. It wasn't much, but it was one of the nicest gestures I've ever seen him do. He threw the hood on his robe over his head and stormed off upstairs.

What just happened?

-Dai Lin's POV-

He's made love to her. She's his. I lose.

I wanted so badly to make her mine. But I failed. He won her over. Not me.

I could give in. Pernei is pretty hot. She has a room across from mine and seems pretty desperate. At least that's what I got from her hungry stares at me. Her winks since we met this morning.

No. I'm grown now. And I know that if I did that, it would go against a lot I believe in now. I'll wait on the woman I love.

Wait, what?

Did I just think that? Love?

I start shaking and I lie down on the bed. I grab a pillow and throw it on my face. _Love. I'm in love._

* * *

Hey you guys, I've decided to throw these two chapters at you, and then I'll throw the next few on you later. Love you :3


	35. Midnight Thoughts

Hey guys. I don't think many people know that I've started writing the rest of the story. And some probably won't get to read the rest of it because they don't know I'm writing it. And usually that would hurt some authors. But truthfully… it's okay. At least I know the continuing readers can read the rest and that these ideas aren't kept to myself. I'd like to thank my readers who have stuck with me to the end. Thanks you guys.

Let's continue.

**-Midnight Thoughts-**

-Nay Wan's POV-

I guess tossing and turning really doesn't explain how much sleep I'm losing. I keep thinking of forty different things. I keep thinking of how Sienna gained control of her curse. At some point, she could channel her power to her paws, so I could even hg her when I could. Yet, she can't control it while she is sleeping. I'd hate to even think I could be consumed by darkness while I slept.

If I could trade places with her. Just to trace back to that one day. I would. She would live happily. She wouldn't be dead. Meaningless tears poured of my cheeks. Yet I made no sound. I wiped them away. They were pointless. Who needs to cry? I don't.

Should I visit Tigress in her room?

That's what I'll do. She can cheer me up.

I get up sluggishly out of my bed. Her room is only a few doors down. I walk down to her room. I knock.

No answer. Maybe she's downstairs.

I was right. In fact, she's sitting in the small restaurant. By herself. With a hollow look. I bite my lip and head her way. Her eyes shoot up and she smiles at me. That smile makes me tingle.

"Hey there." I say and sit down. I look around, no one is around but a cook or two in the kitchen. I grab her paws and embrace them. I close my eyes. Her paws were soft and warm. I open my eyes and she looked at me softly. "Hey you." She says.

"I miss you." I whisper staring deep into her fiery eyes. She had hooks in me. Something pulled me to her. Like it always does. She giggles. "Likewise." My paw tightens on hers longingly. She looks up to me and smirks.

"Come with me up into my room tonight." I whisper. She purrs. The fire in her eyes burned brighter.

"Silly Nay Wan, we already have had sex." She joked.

"Maybe you need a little more convincing then." I say lustfully. Before she could say anything, I grabbed her shoulders from across the table I brought my lips to hers roughly. She fell into my kiss and we both melted. I pulled her as close as I could over a table. I wanted her. Badly.

-Dai Lin's POV-

I stayed awake. Pacing in my room like I had nothing better to do. Which I didn't. Should I apologize for causing a glass cup explode in her face? What the hell is wrong with me?

And aside from that, I keep thinking of HIM having sex with HER! I growl loudly, but shut myself up so I do not wake anyone.

Love. I love her.

Does he? I have no clue. Doesn't matter, she's his anyways.

I forgot. I'm wrong. She's Tigress, she's no one's but her's. But he had a claim on her. Some type.

And I keep thinking of her _body_. She's so grown now. I clench my paws so I keep control. It doesn't really work. I bet she's good at it. I bet she's amazing. How couldn't she be, with a body like that?

Maybe I should apologize to her. I left her alone down there. I could at least apologize.

I tiptoe past the other rooms to the best of my ability. I make it halfway downstairs when I sense something wrong. I take only a few more steps and peek into the mostly empty restaurant. Then I saw the bit of orange and black. But it mixed with silver and grey. Nay Wan held her shoulders, as her soft lips connected with his. I've never seen her show any kind of love this way. Ever. Was this love she was showing? All I could imagine was me being the one holding her shoulders and pulling her into my heart. He seemed engulfed in her kiss. He wanted more. I would've settled for that of course. I would be most happiest one alive. I think he is. I feel dizzy. Not mad. Not even close. Dizzy.

All I can do is stumble upstairs. Lie down in my bed. Try not to dream about her. And accept that she's out of my hands. I've done it once, I can do it again. Or so I think.

Alright here's your next chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Sadly you guys, our story is coming to an end soon. But I still have a poll up on my profile. Please vote, it really helps swing my thoughts. The plan was to throw all the last chapters on you at once. But times come around when I can't write all at once and surprise you. So I'm trying my hardest to make you guys the happiest I can do. My brain already stirs for the next story. It will be juicy IF you actually want me to write it. Thank you, you guys. Until next time.


	36. Halfway

Hey, you guys. I'd still like to thank you guys for sticking with me through this whole story. I would not be doing what I'm doing if it wasn't for you guys. Thank you so much, and plus, I don't consider this my accomplishment, I consider it ours. So many wonderful ideas came from you guys. If anything, it's our story. I have so many ideas for the second story for this story. I will release the name for it at the end of the chapter. Or now… nahh, at the end of this chapter. Eh, I know you're doing to skip the story and see it and come back anyways xD Let's get on with the story!

* * *

**-Halfway-**

-Tigress' POV-

I joined the Luna CP Kung Fu Academy around summer this year. I have been with them a few months, maybe three. I'm still twenty-eight. We are on a mission now, to stop a splitting army. I believe we are close to wherever we're going. I have a sense that a few of us know. But how can I ever be sure?

We checked out of the inn today. We departed from Yashi Village as well. We stayed pretty quiet, even with the arrival of my old dear friends. And Shifu. But we held small conversations. Dai Lin's expression was emptier than when he first joined us. What was with him. I looked over to Nay Wan. He was talking to Po about our adventures as Luna's Six. I took the chance to fall back with Dai Lin. He was in the very back. He didn't even look up at me when I walked beside him. I raised a hand slowly and placed it on his shoulder. His eyes finally snapped open and looked at me from the side. He didn't turn his head, but he showed a shocked look. I sigh. "Dai Lin, can you please cut the apathy?" My voice kept calm but firm.

He only looked down to the ground. "How about I tell you something you didn't know?" His voice was surprisingly anxious. Only by a little, the rest of it was heavy. I nodded once.

"I used to make wooden figurines." He says. I thought he was smiling, but I was wrong. Why would he bring up this?

"Father was the one who taught me at such a young age. Mother adored it. She knew that that was what I'd do if I was happy. I knew that mother sang when she was happy."

My heart dropped, and I let a little emotion appear on my face. He looked at me. I couldn't read this expression. But I know part of it reminded me of a child. Young, innocent.

Abandoned. I look ahead of us, it's good that more conversations were going on, to drain the sound of ours. He has told me things, but never anything like this.

"I've realized something, Tigress." I stare at his words anxiously.

"I barely know a thing about you."

At that moment I began to shake internally. I felt something, but I had no clue as to what it was. Does he know the story about my parents? I don't even remember. I won't tell him though. I refuse.

I notice the current long pause. "I love to paint."

Where did that come from. I frown and he looks at me. He looks away and smiles a familiar smile. "Well… I've known that for quite a long time now." And he pulls out _my_ bandaged paintbrush from_ his_ bag. I stare at it and absentmindedly snatch it from him.

"Where did you get this?" He looks away, keeping his smile.

"I noticed it dropped out of your bag this morning while leaving the city. Tigress… why do you still have this? You told me even though I bandaged it up… it was trash now. So, why do you still have it?"

I look ahead of us. I noticed we slowed down and were further from the others. They were in more enticing conversations now, not really noticing us. I looked at Dai Lin. Then back to my paintbrush. I stopped walking and stirred up a sorrow look. I didn't mean to look sad. But Dai Lin still saw. He stopped walking and turned around to face me completely. The others kept walking. I grasped onto the brush and closed my eyes. I felt a strange heat sensation coming from it. The sun looked amazing through the clouds, and the rolling hills were beautiful as well.

But that still did not distract me from what I was really thinking. I looked back up to Dai Lin now, his eyes were pouring into mine sorrowfully. I've never seen anything so pitiful. Never seen him look at me like this. It was longing. He was reaching out to me and this was the first time I truly noticed.

I take only two slow steps… when I lunged into him wrapping my arms around his neck. He gasps and is still for a moment. The slowly he brings his muscular arms around my waist and holds me tightly. I bury my head into his shoulder, and took in what I left behind so many years ago.

-Dai Lin-

The heat.

From her body. Her stomach pressed against mine with her arms around my neck. I've never received anything like this from her before.

This. This was her showing me… something. She probably didn't even know what it was. My heart beat fast and hard. She could probably feel it.

Can I keep this position forever?

That's all I want. This. Her. Forever. Her body to press against mine, and her show that in some way... she actually needs me.

She needed me in a way. And if I never found out what kind of way that was, it probably wouldn't matter much. I knew what way I needed her in. A loving one. But I'll probably never receive that. And I won't mind AS much if she stayed with me right here forever. I wrapped my arms around her soft, exposed waist and took in as much as I could. I buried my face in her neck. And tears tried to leave my eyes and I fought them. I felt my paws shake and she wrapped her arms around me tighter.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. She held my gaze for what seemed like forever. She kept her paws around my neck and I kept mine on her hips. I said nothing, for I was afraid at a point she'd realize what this could lead to.

But it was me who realized. I looked ahead of us, the crowd was way ahead of us but paid no attention due to their hilarious talks and stories. I and looked back to her. I looked at her lips and thought of him being on her instantly. I forgot his claim. His hooks. This would be wrong. I instantly snatched my paws away and rubbed the back of my head strangely. She looked at me and nodded. She cleared her throat. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Uh yes, anyways…" She looked at the disappearing crowd ahead. "Well… for what it's worth… I've missed you. Believe it or not. And I apologize I was not there enough for you. I'm glad you're back." She extended a paw my way and I slowly took it. She looked at me once more then dashed towards the crowd. I heard her tell the others I stopped for more water.

I joined them again and kept my silence. We arrived at another town, but the aura of this one was much, much different.

Screams and smoke descended from what lied ahead, and we all dashed to the scene.

And listening to the gazelle's words, we were halfway to our actual destination.

* * *

Okay so you've waited 1,300 something words for this.

The next installment of Tigress Tides would beeeee *Cues drumroll*…

Tigress Tides 2: BullHeart. I don't know what this means to you… or what you can assume from it. But do your best and leave me feedback xD. Thanks you guys! Until next time!


	37. Words From The Wise

Aw, if only you guys knew what type of plans I had in store for the next installment of this story, you'd be screaming inside.

Just saying ;D

Just a short while ago I was wallowing in my fears and sadness, now I'm boasting with ideas that I'll be grateful to share with you.

I can't thank you guys enough for sticking through with me, you guys are crazy awesome. Thanks ;)

* * *

**-Words From The Wise-**

-Tigress' POV-

Fools. They were all just fools. Thinking they would take the place whole, all by themselves. The fire was started by the gang, and most likely they came from the ones who we were trying to find. But why would they break off in such a small group? The leader was messing with our brains.

We roped a few, sent them to jail. Some, we couldn't let get away with time. The killed only few of the people, but they injured many. Yida, Millay, Viper, and Pernei helped the wounded villagers. Nay Wan, Blain, Nulen, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and I scoped the place for anymore attackers.

I came across one, luckily. Dai Lin, Nay Wan, Blain, Crane and Monkey were close behind.

After punching him in the jaw and knocking him back, I stood over him, casting a shadow. It was causing an intense rush in me, and the attacker cowered in fear.

"State your name." I said strictly, surprising myself with the sourness in my voice.

"I-I-I don't even know my name m-miss, I only have a n-number. 7261 miss." He shook.

"What business do you have here?"

"O-our leader sent us here, he said he was looking for s-something but he never told us what. He said, 'So close… so powerful. I miss the chosen ones.' when he w-was having a conversation with one of his favorites. Please, I'll answer anything y-you want just don't kill me." I was surprised of him actually speaking of his leader's words. I still kept my intimidating tone.

"Oh I know you'll behave." I growled low and deep. The guys jumped back a bit in surprise of my tone.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down Tigress, you're scaring our new friend." Blain said with a dark laugh in his voice. "And me a little." He whispered defensively. I smiled darkly. Blain chained up soldier 7261 and threw him in the cart heading towards the prison. I started heading back to check on the people. Crane had a proud look for his ex-fellow student. Dai Lin and Nay Wan both smiled sorts of smiles that threw me off guard. I guess they liked the strict Tigress. It only kicked it because of my anger. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

We kind of broke off one by one helping different civilians. Pernei joined the search for anymore injured. I heard Dai Lin's voice behind a few houses. I peeked around the wall. He kneeled on the ground in front of a young cub. He held her small arm gently.

"Now, repeat after me. All boo-boos love pressure. Got it?" He smiled kindly at her.

"Awl boo-boos love prehjerr." She said, tears ran down her small face. He smiled and wiped the tears away from her face. "Hey, I said no crying." He said gently. "Say pre-ssure. Preh?"

"Preh?" She repeated.

"Sure."

"Sure." She said, slowly forming a smile.

"Preh. Sure. Pressure." He said.

"Pressure. Pressure!" She said giggling.

"Good job! Now what does that mean? It means all you need to do is rub the boo-boo. You have quite a few bruises on your arm, don't you?" He said quietly. She nodded and sniffled.

"Just take your other paw and press gently on the sore spot." She did so, and flinched in pain.

"No, no, no, do it gently. Just press gently and rub your arm. It worked every time when I was your age. Now be careful." She rubbed the sore spot on her arm softly and she looked up to him and smiled.

"It's starting to feel bedder!" She giggled. The Dai Lin laughed.

He laughed. A warming, bold laugh. It hit me. It almost made me fall back. His expression, happy, lovely. It filled the air and I could tell it was genuine. It was… amazing.

I snapped out of it when he was coming my way with her. I quickly walked from behind the houses and to the team.

"Is there anymore attackers left?" Shifu asked dully.

"No, we're all clear." Yida says. Shifu nods. All of the town's people thanked us, the ones who lost family members or friends thanked us dully and we apologized for their losses. I felt dizzy. I didn't really know what to say, so many things ran through my mind.

If I opened my mouth now, I might say something I might regret.

We traveled all day and night, pretty quiet about things. Shifu had a sour face pretty much the whole trip. Expected.

The dark sky only had one light; the moon. And the night was calm and breezy. One thing I keep thinking back to, is that small girl.

"So, let me get this straight… You guys train to _become _the Celestial Phoenix?" Dai Lin's voice filled our ears.

"That's right. And some day, any random day, Master Xylin will choose one of us based on our skills. He's as wise as time itself." Nulen said. "Since the needle test has been surpassed entirely, (He looks at Po.) we will rely on Master himself."

"That's right," I choose to join in. I look at Dai Lin and he looked at me with patient eyes. I shake it off. "One random day will be the time for us. Master Xylin teaches us things no other teacher could possibly know." Shifu's ears pressed against his head, he does not face us.

"He is an amazing Master, truly," Nay Wan pitches. "Without him, so many opportunities would have surpassed us entirely. We've learned so much, and have so much to learn." He looks at me with his charming eyes. One can so easily get lost in them. Like I do.

I smile at him. Blain looks at me and winks. I blush. Some others look at us with confused looks. I dodge those as well.  
We continue to walk to our destination. The soldier's words echo in my head. 'I miss the chosen ones.'

The chosen ones. I close my eyes tightly and try to shoot the memory away. Nothing can throw off my focus. Nothing should.

Chosen ones.

The leader's plans should wreak havoc soon enough. When hell breaks loose. The battle, it will be one many will rant on about for centuries. I just see him as a coward. Whoever the leader is, hides behind a mask. He's shadowed black and it won't stay that way forever. He's one with killing intentions. Such a huge army is the rumor. Not rumor, but it's all the talk. Has he made promises to random ones everywhere? Training each group individually to throw us off?

"I think it's bull." Dai Lin says. Not really aiming the conversation to anyone.

"What?" Po says anxiously.

"I don't believe it's the master who chooses the Celestial Phoenix."

"What makes you say that?" Mantis says, who's been interested in Dai Lin's stories since the minute they met.

"Well… I've been in prison for quite a long time. And when you've done that, you hear things. So I've heard… the one who chooses one of you to be THE Celestial Phoenix, is not even alive."

What? What is he talking about?

"They said long ago, a master was locked away in a cage, one who was the most powerful among us all. A dominating being did not want him to over-power him. So he captured the master and stuffed him somewhere. The master did what he could in the cage to keep healthy and alive, yet the evil being made him suffer. Not by stuffing a suffocating gas into the cage, but by leaving the master alone with him and his madness. That master was the first to conquer being by himself with his silence for sixty years. He was the one who learned with himself and not think at all." I did not notice how intently I was listening until he paused.

"Then one day, when the master was his weakest, a phoenix descended from a glowing light in the sky. He shot a flaming ball at the closed cage and it exploded. The master landed on the ground and began to hyperventilate. He was becoming very ill. When the Phoenix got close to his face, he stared into his eyes. The Phoenix casted a spell that drew up a light green tinted paper. The paper flew over to a patch of flowers, one flower for each color of the rainbow. The paper flew around the patch three times and shot itself into the ground between the flowers. Whenever the time comes, whoever is the chosen one, their name will be on the piece of paper and that same paper will dig itself from out of the ground and lay across the flowers. The master however died. Not from illness, but of somehow simply disintegrating." He pauses, looks up and smiles. "And there's only one being that knows where that patch of flowers is." Nay Wan glared at him curiously.

Talons slammed into the ground behind us, making us jump. The cracks in the ground beneath the shadowed beings feet were defined and deep. His outstretched wings finally relaxed. The crouched one stood up and turned towards us.

"My students!"

Nay Wan, Millay, Yida, Nulen, Blain, Pernei and I all stared with wide eyes and bowed to our returning Master. Shifu's eyes grew twice their original size and he began to shake.

"_Master Xylin!"_ we all said with smiles.

* * *

Yaaay! Okay so some have asked me what the title of my next story, 'BullHeart' meant. Well, it's pretty much a term for something my magical mind created. It means something that my story is based on. In another summary, right now, it's what you make of it. What do YOU think it means? Thank you for being amazing! Till next time!


	38. Mind Journal

Hey you guys. This chapter is going to be short. I want you guys to feel this chapter... big time. Um… just listen I guess.

* * *

**-Mind Journal-**

**-**Nay Wan's POV-

Master is here. It's great to see him. Although not all of us are ecstatic. Shifu had a strange behavior the whole night we traveled with Master. Shifu only said a small greeting. We talked aimlessly all night. Even asked Master Xylin about Dai Lin's story. Dai Lin's story. Master only smiled and said, "Whatever you need to know, will come to you on its own time."

We went to another inn for the next few hours of the night that was left. I'm afraid to even dare visit Tigress' room. I just need to hold her, for her to hold me. I'm not asking for much. Just to be with the one I care most for. Stare into her fiery eyes and tell her all what's going on. I don't want to be tossing and turning again all night.

Because the real problem lies ahead.

Yes. I do know where we're going.

Where we're heading. No doubt about it. Does anyone else know? Maybe two others know. Millay of course, she leads us anyways. And another. One I regret so much for joining us on our journey. The one who was the favorite. The one who was the most hated.

Mr. Blue-eyed panther himself, Dai Lin. But I guess he gets to join in on our trip to stop world domination. I guess he deserves it. Anyone like me or Dai Lin deserves what we are going to get to do. We were the few of the lucky ones I guess you could say.

But Tigress. Am I bad for letting all of these people continue to walk? Should I tell them that this was our fight and not theirs? Me and Dai Lin probably couldn't be in a room together at all. But it was _our_ fight. We should break off, and take the masters with us. A team of four. We could stop all this madness. And the army that takes another path.

But I couldn't risk Tigress' life.

Not anyone else's but mine and Dai Lin's. I know I hold back in class. I hold back and don't show what I can truly do. I know where I'm headed. Maybe I can drug their tea. Send them back to the palaces. Alert Dai Lin and go on our way. I know he knows where we're going.

If anything happened to Tigress, I would hate myself. For as long as I lived maybe. Not maybe, I know for as long as I live. I couldn't live in a world without her.

The war ahead of us will claim some of our lives. I can't let it be any other's than Dai Lin and I.

And I'm begging, to whatever's out there, to let the ones who deserve their life, to make it out alive. I don't mean to underestimate them all, but I know what awaits us. Not all of us were going to make it. I know it already. But I know Tigress would never let us take the battle ourselves. She would find a way to instantly stick to our sides. But if this thing between me and Tigress is a relationship, why can't it be dates and picnics instead of wars and death?

I ask my mother for her eyes. My father for his baited breath. I never knew what it was like to make him proud. Wherever they are, they probably know what lies ahead. I scream in my mind. But I know no one hears.

_Where your breath freezes and falls to the ground instantly,_

_Where the dirt crumbles even five miles from his feet,_

_Where happiness was an anxious dream, now a myth,_

_Where the bruises, broken bones and grumbling bellies is the everyday tune,_

_Where that tune echoes through your ears so much, you've lost the soul to care,_

_**And he waits. Sitting with a hatred that comes from hell itself.**_

_**I can already see the death in your eyes, **_

_**And what you call your sweet lullabies.**_

_**Your sick mind must come to an end,**_

_**But I'll find you on the very land's bend,**_

_**The pain and suffering will stop soon,**_

_**When I claim your head for my own, Master Dune.**_

Our battle. Not theirs. And I know that this tale has no happy-ending.


	39. So Close

Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know, if any of you think I'm not reading your reviews, you're wrong. I actually read all of them. Shoot, I read all of them twice yesterday xD Just lettin' ya know.

On with the story!

* * *

**-So Close-**

-Tigress' POV-

It's so early. So early, it's still pitch black outside. The weather got colder the closer we got to where we're going. I headed outside to the small pond. A waterfall stood only a foot tall than I am.

Nay Wan ended up coming up into my room last night. He didn't want anything more than to wrap his arms around me though. I didn't ask. His body shook around mine. I held him tighter than ever before. Was he afraid of where we were going? Was he scared to die? No. If I know Nay Wan, he was not scared of anything. Not even to die.

But I don't know what caused his behavior to be different.

I sat beside the pond, brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I listened to the waterfall and closed my eyes. What am I missing here? What do I not know?

Dai Lin came outside with a long robe on. I questioned his insanity, it was extremely cold out here. But I stopped questioning, noticing that I came out and did not notice the freezing temperature until now. He sat across the pond from me. His blue eyes shone brightly, even from here.

"You have a knack for finding me. Strange talent." (A/n:Remember this. ;))

He laughed and waved his paw in the pond. "Heh, yeah. I was actually just coming out here. I'd didn't know you'd even be awake." He looked down, his eyes filled with mystery.

We sat in silence for a while. We never needed words. Even when we were fellow students.

Another pair of footsteps headed our way. Sat himself on the left side of the pond. So pretty much in between Dai Lin and myself.

"Hey." I said quietly. He looked at me and smiled.

"So what are you two doing out here in the freezing cold?" Nay Wan asked.

"My room was hot." I said out of the blue. Dai Lin glanced at me and looked back down to the water.

"Oh. Well what about you Dai Lin?" Nay Wan said and looked up to the curled up panther.

"Just thinking." Dai Lin said truthfully.

"About?" Nay Wan asked forwardly. Dai Lin stood still. I could literally feel the heat begin to burn inside him. I kept quiet.

"About where we're going, _if you must know._" Dai Lin said with a still body.

"What could you possibly be thinking about, we know nothing about where we're going." Nay Wan glared at Dai Lin. Now I felt heat from two bodies.

"Well one can think, can they?"

"Maybe. But if you knew anything about where we're going, you'd say wouldn't you?"

"I don't think it really would matter whether or not I knew where we were going." Dai Lin said intensely.

"Of course, it would matter, what the hell would you think otherwise?!" Nay Wan stood up and began to slowly walk his way.

"Maybe if you think about it enough, you'd realize that if it mattered, then everyone would know where we're going!" Dai Lin stood up and growled from his chest

"That's the point, isn't it?!" That was it. Nay Wan lunged at him and punched him in the jaw. Dai Lin shoved him off and flipped backwards and stood defensively. He did not want to fight Nay Wan if he did not have to. But he might just have to. What the hell should I do.

"Why should anyone give a damn about where we're going, hm maybe _you _know where we are going _Nay Wan!_" Dai Lin's balled fists began to shake. This whole topic was just making its way over my dumbfounded head. And I let it. I sat still.

"Maybe if anyone else knew, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE THE ONLY ONES TO WORRY!" Nay Wan's voice boomed as he lunged at Dai Lin yet again. Like they have totally forgotten who could listen.

The petty rough-housing soon turned to a full blown fight. So many hits thrown, so many dodged. Dai Lin managed to twist and kick Nay Wan in his stomach and it sent him flying back. Nay Wan twisted backwards and his feet slammed into the ground.

Suddenly something in Nay Wan turned over and exposed a familiar side. Dai Lin's eyes only shot open for one second, when he snapped into action. But as soon as Dai Lin attempted to tackle Nay Wan, Nay Wan turned and with full force knocked Dai Lin into the air and collapsing into the ground. I finally got a look into Nay Wan's eyes; they were that black and silver once again. And now turning to Dai Lin, he shook his eyes and grew a strange emotionless expression.

His eyes mirrored Nay Wan's.

Now they were both just as blood-thirsty.

Now the fight turned into each of them using moves I've never heard of before or even seen. Nay Wan pulled out a dagger I didn't know he had and charged at Dai Lin. Dai Lin did the same but lunged over him. Nay Wan tilted up midair, swinging his arm but only got to cut off a few strands of Dai Lin's fur. I finally brought myself to my feet.

Dai Lin seemed to struggle for Nay Wan's neck and Nay Wan was aiming for Dai Lin's chest. But their moves interfered each other's attacks. They drew blood from each other, and it seemed to fuel their silvery black eyes even more. Dai Lin grabbed a nearby katana, and spun it around his arm. His other paw grabbed the katana by the handle and he shot into the air. Coming down Dai Lin managed to cut Nay Wan on the chest, and landed on him. Nay Wan struggled to fight off Dai Lin's body weight and strength, but Dai Lin was too much for the tired beast in Nay Wan. Dai Lin grabbed the katana's handle with both paws and readied himself to plunge it into Nay Wan's heart.

Nay Wan looked up, and by now, his eyes were sparkling entirely of silver. He swallowed and his mouth moved to form words I could not hear.

I had enough letting them let their anger out, and I sprinted and lunged at Dai Lin landing on his body. I got up, leaned down to grab both of their fur and threw them up in the air. They slammed into the ground, kicked up sand and let out groans of pain. I grabbed both of their skulls out of anger. I crouched down and angrily whispered into their ears.

"I don't give a damn about where we're going, whether you two know or not. You will not kill each other out of petty anger, when we need you assholes to be a team. Don't talk to each other, I don't give a damn. But you're both going to fight together. We can also talk about you're damn eyes as well later, if that will please you." Their eyes were back to their regular color though right after they landed on the ground though. They just looked ashamed of themselves. Ashamed and beaten up. I would have to care for Nay Wan's chest wound where it was it was just across from his tattoo on his back, and Dai Lin's wound near his neck. No one else could do it considering mentioning this fight could stir something.

I released their heads and they both turned over on their backs and coughed. Nay Wan held his stomach as if it hurt. He stared up into the night sky and rubbed his head.

Dai Lin sat up and held his neck with one hand, using his other for support against the ground. He was afraid of toppling over once more.

"Get the fuck up into your rooms, or _real _questions will pour out of my mouth and you _will _be forced to answer them. I stood up and turned away from them crossing my arms. I looked back to see their expressions. Which I shouldn't have because their looks killed me. Dai Lin's was regretful and sorrowful.

Nay Wan's was pain and shame. If I could hug them both at the same time, I would. But I would have to almost crush their skulls again.

"_Go._" I said. And then they simply got up slowly, paused, and limped to their rooms. I would have to trat their wounds. They wouldn't do it properly. If anyone else wanted to add to the trouble, it would not make a difference.

Not an ounce.


	40. Of Course

Some news you guys. Although it's not news at all. Only a few chapters left. Very few. I'd just let you know that, I enjoyed this little adventure with you guys. Some good times, some bad times. Lol. Just… thank you.

On with the story : )

* * *

**-Of Course-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

It'll be my turn soon. She'll come into my room, with no words. Just a disappointed look.

She'll tend to my wounds in silence. Only she knows what all happened.

Don't get me wrong, I knew what happened. But I did not know all of the details, or even why I have a non-stop, bleeding gash on my neck. Which I have determined could very well possibly kill me, if not treated soon. I'm sore everywhere, throbbing pain ran through my body. I would treat myself, if I could do it properly.

Sunlight is finally pouring through the windows now, we'd be on the road again.

Oh joy.

I've noticed we've been traveling for some time. We must be close too, I can tell because of the 7 below 0 temperature outside. I could feel the aura slowly change around me as well.

The team is slowly getting more tired, or their moods change wildly. It's like the place itself makes a home inside of our rigid bodies. They are happy one minute, ill the next. That girl Pernei is ill all the time.

Guess she's the female version of the old me. So, I never judge. I know nothing of her story.

I still notice Master Shifu tense and silent. Though he seems calm. I have no idea how he does it. Master Xylin… half-denied the story I told about the Phoenix. It's true, I know it's true. Actually, I only heard it in prison. Maybe the teller was just a very convincing being. Maybe. But I just have a hunch that my fellow cellmate's story is true, but I was very convinced.

I hear her footsteps.

She knocks on my door, but comes in immediately. She sighs and her eyes keep looking down. But I could tell, the fire in her bright feline eyes was put out. No desire, love, hate, cherish. Nothing. Emptiness. She bends down with the first aid kit and kneels to the floor where I sit. I want to know so much about her. But I know when that perfect time is. It's surely not now.

I know what this is a perfect time for.

Everything was so silent for a while. I let it; she was thinking a million different things right now. Well hell, so was I.

"I never got to tell you, Dai Lin," Tigress said, her voice cracked occasionally. " Before you were taken to prison, we can both admit we fought a lot at the Jade Palace."

I nodded. She continued.

"But, I never actually got to thank you. Truly thank you." I dodged her gaze now. Her words. They were confusing, and they lodged deep. I finally looked up into her dim eyes.

"You made me a better Kung Fu student, no matter how many times I tried to get it through to my head that I despised, and hated you with a burning passion. I never succeeded. But each time I felt you were getting pretty challenging when it came to Kung Fu, I focused on nothing but it. I thank you. If anyone could bring out my true talent, it was you." I remembered watching her soar through the air, her flexibility and agility. I do not know what she saw tonight, what "skill" I could have shown. But she knows.

"But, you showed me something tonight. Something that scares me. Do not worry, I had the same talk with Nay Wan." I was getting eager, impatient, the more she said. My leg twitched every time she stabbed me with the needle when putting in my stitches on my arm. She'd only have to clean my neck, I guess.

"You were truly going to kill Nay Wan tonight."

What? Kill? We were just fighting over... something…

"I had to tackle you. I couldn't… I couldn't even think to bear… the thought of you killing him. And what's worse, what if he killed you?"

Worse? How could that be worse? They are… something.

"How could that have been worse?" I didn't think about saying the words, but they escaped my lips anyways. I wouldn't dare let go of her gaze now. Would not let her look turn away from mine.

She said nothing, but her troubled expression said a lot. And her lips mouthed the words clearly.

_I don't know._

What could this mean? Was she… was she trying to tell me something? I said so much to her, told her so much about me.

But not how I feel. Meaningless stories, with no feeling behind it.

And I know how to show her.

* * *

She cut the last part of the string and looked at me once more.

That's it.

I stood up, she sat still.

I bent over and grabbed her shoulders roughly, but gently and stood her up too.

I looked at her in a way I never looked at anyone else before.

And I did it. I brought my lips to hers. Her muscles felt like she would try to fight me off, but the relaxed, and she was kissing me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. Pulling me closer to her.

I had no words to express what it felt like. I was melting in her arms. Her expression, her heat, they were passionate. And I noticed her eyes burned brighter than ever before. I pushed her up against the wall. But the kiss was sweet. It felt natural, with sparks of fantasy. This lightening she created coursed through my veins, making its way throughout my entire body. My paws slid down to her hips and I pulled her torso to mine. Her bare stomach pressed against mine. And we were connected.

We weren't to different individuals. She gave me something back when I needed it most.

A second chance. I don't think there is an amount of time, anywhere, that would be long enough with her.

But I was ready to start with forever.

But she pulled back. And slapped her hand across her mouth.

I took a few steps back, attempted to catch my breath. The kiss was short, but I told her everything, and regret nothing.

But I had to apologize. She looked at me in shock.

"If anyone comes to find this out, if Nay Wan himself finds this out, it was me. I kissed you and you pushed me away. Got it?" I said to her. My voice sounded sour, but I didn't mean it to be that way. She only looked at me with a weak stare. And then left my room slowly.

We packed up. We prepared ourselves for the next two days of traveling. Before I passed her room completely with her busy inside, I stopped. And I sighed

_I love you._


	41. When The Shining Falls

(APOLOGIES FOR NOT POSTING LAST NIGHT, PROBLEMS WITH COMPUTER.) Um… Some news you guys. Again. This is THE last chapter**. (WITH AN EPILOGUE POSTED AFTER) **I know I said there were a few more, like at least two. I planned to split this long freaking chapter in half. But, I decided… It's about time this story ended. : (The last chapter of the very long journey. I'll make it memorable.

And besides you guys, after what happens in this chapter,

A lot of you are going to hate me. ;)

* * *

**-When The Shining Falls-**

-Nay Wan's POV-

The rocking in my stomach, the frightening icy weather was letting me know. Letting me know we're close. We were back on the road again. This time, everyone was silent. Pernei had a different expression than what I ever saw from her. It was hopeless. She stared at everything like it was background noise. Pushing past all pieces of nature. For once, Millay had the same mood as everyone else. Her heartwarming smile has disappeared into the trail we had taken. I could feel the emperor's army in the distance. The closer we got to where we were going, the closer the ally army got to us.

Blain stayed near Tigress most of the time. I'm glad she has him to comfort her, for some reason I can't bring myself to do it. Nulen hung around Yida and Millay. Yida seemed determined. Full of courage. But behind the courage, like the rest of us, she cowered in fear. Master Shifu, like always, kept quiet. He has said very little on the trip. No surprise. I did see his mouth move to create words directed to Master Xylin. Strange how quickly Master's expression changed into a sorrowful one. Though they seem to be on friendly terms. Dai Lin was deadly. I could feel his anger even from over here. We shared the anger, that's why.

I thought back to a day ago, how Tigress talked to me about the skill I had, the fear I've created for her. She told me, we should not even think to be romantic until everything was over. I could feel she wanted more time after that. She just did not say so. If time is what she wants, time is what she'll get.

We had not spoken to each other since.

All of a sudden, my foot steps into something white.

Snow. It covered the ground miles ahead of us. But as soon as it touched my fur, I growled instantly. I could hear Dai Lin growl too. Now I feel something take over my body. Familiar. I heard the voices of the others but could not feel them attempt to help me.

With little strength I had left, I turned my head to see Dai Lin. He had dropped to his knees. His eyes were bright again. They were silver. Completely silver. Dai Lin's body shook as it hit the icy cold ground. Foam formed around his mouth.

But now I was on one knee now. No one was around me, just me, and the snow. I was fighting it. But I was hyperventilating. And I knew I could not fight for too long. Everything is white and blurry.

I could feel Tigress' eyes stare at me in horror. She was beside me, somewhere. One thing I never wanted to do was disappoint her. Hurt her. It's too late for that now.

I feel the foam in my mouth. I was losing my thoughts to someone else. I'm not me anymore.

Master Xylin and Shifu's presence is slightly noticeable.

Something different was going on and I didn't notice until now. My sight… everything was red and black. I know who's work this is. Who made me a monster. Whether or not it was an experiment in my food. Or a drug they shoved into my bleeding skin while they beat me. I knew that this monster was not me at work. I did not know if the monster meant harm.

I apologize for whatever I say, whatever I do, when I remember nothing.

-Tigress' POV-

I stopped thinking a million of the things I thought about when Nay Wan And Dai Lin hit the ground. We rushed to their care instantly. The master's rushed to Nay Wan, Luna students rushed to Dai Lin, the Furious Five split between the two. Going back and forth. Ahead of me was white. And seemed as though we could lose ourselves for continuing to walk.

I started thinking of things that didn't matter. Was I going crazy? I thought of things like, if I were to count all of the petals, of all of the flowers in the Luna's courtyard, how many would there be? That was the thing I thought about the most.

Suddenly, over the team's voices of concern and panic, I heard the emperor's voice. It was very faint in the background and it was actually far ahead of us. I looked back and noticed that the whole place was covered in snow. This was a blizzard. Why hadn't I noticed before? Had the others noticed? Did they try to tell me? All I knew now was that ahead and behind me was completely white. And here I thought we just entered the snowy grounds.

"Is that the emperor?" Po and mantis asked together.

"They need help!" Shouted Pernei.

"I know we have a first aid kit around here somewhere…" Viper said looking around at the other's hands.

"What will that do?!" Yida questioned.

"Could it be the cold?" Monkey asked.

"No. Nay Wan would never fall due to bad weather." Blain said in a concentrating mode while he dug through the first first aid kit. Nulen nodded in agreement.

"But we're so close…" Said Millay.

Something snapped me up to my attention. Something made me say, "We need to get those two out of here now."

The teachers looked at me in disbelief. Even Master Xylin. "Apologies Tigress, but whether or not we do it without them, we need to fight." Said my master.

"With all due respect master-" I tried

"RUN!" Emperor Kyn's voice boomed ahead of us. I could see his golden mane. "DAMN IT, RUN!"

Why? I got into my position. I could hear loud steps, snow kicked up in the air ahead of us. Trampling got louder. The whole team got into their stances.

"Master, take Dai Lin and Nay Wan to a safer place and guard them with your life." I said demandingly. How was I giving demands to MY Master? But he nodded once and pulled them off into the distance. Emperor Kyn's army joined us from our left. The trampling got even louder. Then we started to charge. My stomach moved. Was it grumbling? I'd felt sick for two and a half days. Something is wrong. But I don't pay attention to it.

Some of the students jumped over my head. Like Nulen and Blain. Viper and Crane. All anxious to go to war. But this war is one like never before. They were going to find out too. "Tigress! To your left!" Crane shouted. The first few enemies charged at me. I jumped into the air and watched them miss my body. I exposed my razor sharp claws and dug it into the back of their necks. Millay passed me as Mantis jumped off of her back and into the scene. Master Shifu had already taken down six of the enemies.

One charged at me swinging a sword, one that you would probably find hanging on the wall of fame in the Jade Palace. I jumped back just in time to miss it. Twisting around, he tried to kick me into the air. Instead I grabbed his leg and jumped over him, landing behind him. In the process grabbing his wrist and twisting it. I broke his hand and the sword fell out. I grabbed it and slit his throat. His body hit the ground. I looked at the sword for a quick moment. Besides the blood covering the end of it, I was a very clean and well-crafted sword. Embedded in the sword's body, was a glowing purple Phoenix surrounded by the silver of the sword. Was this sword stolen from the palace? How was the purple color glowing?

There were many shouts that surrounded me. Screams of pain throughout the whistling of the wind and falling snow. Were we even putting a dent in the never-ending emerging enemies?

Probably not. But we didn't quit fighting. Yida grabbed my paw and I looked back at her. We both nodded, I spun her around three times and she shot through the air like a ball of flame and shot down into a group of enemies. They were all tall and hooded. We could see nothing but their glowing eyes. Now the glowing snow blinded us. But we kept pushing. But it was too much. It's as almost if they used the blizzard to their advantage. I couldn't focus, a huge red-robed figure knocked me into Blain. He quickly pushed me back up onto my feet and wondered if I was okay. I said yes and reached around my waist. I noticed my showing belly had a few bruises that you could almost see through the fur. I took the red silk cloth from around my waist and wrapped it around my eyes. I tied tightly and quickly. I could see nothing now. No white. If I were to manage to open my eyes, I would see red. This was a lesson taught by Master Xylin. To feel the presence of evil around you. To hear their quiet footsteps. Me being a tiger, I could hear magnificently well. He told me to smell the danger, and taste the sweat of everyone around you. And I did.

I could feel the same guy with the same hammer run my way again. With a loud shout, I kicked the hammer's head down and buried it in the ground. With three swift jabs in three different areas of his body, I paralyzed him. Pity I couldn't see his eyes roll. The screams were loud, the shouts of anger were loud. But that did not stop me from digging through the voices for more possible threats. I already knew some of Kyn's army was falling. A good portion of it actually. Even though they fought exceptionally well, they couldn't be matched.

I don't know what I was waiting for. Maybe Millay's smile to cheer us up. Po's funny stories. But nothing could help us. But ourselves. I noticed the further we obliterated through the enemies, the more we were going uphill. Were we going up a mountain? Where was Master Xylin with Nay Wan and Dai Lin? They had to have been alright or something now. Were they dead? Could that thing possibly have killed them? No. I can't make myself think such horrible thoughts. I had to keep blindly fighting the best I could. I still carried the sword. I was just afraid I would stab the wrong being. But in this case, I just had to trust my instincts.

Behind me, I heard familiar footsteps and wing beats. I could hear it even through the screams and howling blizzard. I could smell their scent. It was Dai Lin and Nay Wan, and Master Xylin flew above us. I could feel both Nay Wan and Dai Lin's fur brush past both of my arms. No words. Not to me. Not to each other. And I knew it. Something pushed them to their deadly modes. Bombs are ready to set off. I even felt the heat from their bodies. But they did not kill each other. Even in their most dangerous states. But I could tell they started to kill off many instantly. I opened my eyes attempting to see their massacre.

But I was blind-folded. I almost attempted to remove it. But then I thought whether or not it was on or it was off, I would still see red everywhere.

-Dai Lin's POV-

_Almost there. Almost there, finally. _

_No more of this. No more of anxiously waiting for the next time I lose myself. What if I did this, and Tigress was too close? What if she got hurt because of me?_

_But right now, she's one of the main things I remember from the actual me. Who was around me? Why aren't they happy? My killing? Is that it? No. I'm here for a reason. I have to at least remember that. And of course no one was happy of being here. We could die. _

_Tigress wore a red blindfold. Nice look for her, but why? Was she trying to lie to herself? To not see the blood land on her clothes? Or the blood to paint white snow? Was the snow her excuse? Possible. But even though my thoughts did nothing to my uncontrollable actions, I was not completely oblivious to my surroundings. Maybe Nay Wan is more in control of his memory. He seems better at this than I am. Possibly with every waking moment of this beast, it got wiser. I got smarter. Hopefully this was the case._

_All of a sudden, the taste of liquid burst through my mouth. The taste of iron._

_I looked down to see a headless corpse. Did I chew off an enemy's head?! What the fuck am I doing?!_

_I have to stop. I have to get out of this mode, it's consuming me. I'm not getting better with it. It's getting more and more out of control each time. _

_I feel us going upward. As if we're going up a mountain. A sudden sense of de ja vu shook my body. _

_Please stop. Please let me sleep. _

_I almost stumble over the lifeless bodies around me._

_Please let me eat. Please stop hurting me. _

_The anger in me grew and I was faster than ever before. Though, I'm coming across more difficult enemies. _

_Could let me bleed to death. I would be of no more service to you. _

_My breath came out fast and hard. Through my teeth even. And I was huffing like a mad beast._

_-Flashback-_

_My back is bleeding. It stings. The stone floor was hard and cold. Glass beneath my feet dug through my fur and skin. But that was the least of my problems. I stared into his blood red eyes. They were glowing. And they mirrored the destruction and hatred among the prisoners and slaves. It was too dark. Too cold in here._

"_You know, there's a reason I do it." He said in his deep, deadly voice. I almost questioned. But I shook too much in pain and I was also not that stupid to try._

"_You've already been cursed, Dai Lin. When you got here. You were one of the…. As you say… "lucky" ones."_

"_H-how-"_

"_One of these days… you won't be yourself. You won't be yourself in the moment you want your own mind the most. A day will come when you have to do something. But you won't have the right mind to do it. You have the correct determination. The correct anger. But you will never be the favorite."_

_The scars crossed his cheek and the part of his missing ear scared me. But if what he says is true. The thing he says that angers me. I will be strong one day. Not some wimpy seven year old._

"_You're one of many. But you're one of the ones that will last._

_I will have an everlasting chain on you. And you will never be your own person."_

_-End of Flashback-_

_Everlasting chain. Never my own being. And it struck me. My speed finally toppled over a lifeless enemy._

I spit out the snow that gathered in my mouth. I woke up. First time ever that I did that myself. I finally actually heard the screaming, the piercing, and the spilling blood. I saw our team, the emperor's army, and the enemies fight for dominance. None would give in. Many of the emperor's army has fallen. Their large bodies caused the ground beneath them to rock. May I pray for their souls when I know I won't be harmed. I twirled around when I noticed the mad roaring behind me. Tigress. Holding a glowing silver/purple sword. A blindfold tied around her eyes. No. No Tigress. Don't pretend none of this is happening.

I almost snuck up on her in her killing spree. She turned around and swung at me. I used my palm to hit the flat part of the sword. Called her name over the loudness of the battle. Her shoulders eased and her jaw dropped slightly. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." I shook my head and snatched the blindfold off of her. "No." I mouthed, as I stared into her hopeless eyes. She really didn't believe we'd make it. I didn't either. And we both broke out into destroying our evil path. Making our way up this mountain she knows nothing of. Was I wrong not to stop her when I could? She could be killed because of me. I don't think Tigress knows any kind of violence like this. And I wasn't ready to put her through it.

I look around and see many of the enemies cloaked. Why would he try to hide them? We know what they are capable of, obviously. Any bold move they make, many were able to counter. But they had skill. No doubt. Even though I'm in control of myself, it's not over. As the winds stay sharp and the snow still blinds, it won't be over. But no matter what Tigress chooses to do, I'll fight alongside her. And when the time comes, I'll fight ahead of her. She won't like it. And I was halfway prepared for that.

-Pernei's POV-

Where are we going? Uphill? Up a mountain? Why? For who?

I could tell the Furious Five… or Four, were not too keen on killing. Yet they did paralyze their enemies. The Dragon Warrior showed grand skill. It would be an honor to take a title higher than his. I worked alongside Monkey. A member of the Furious Five. They were skillful. I am even lucky to be in their presence. They were like a family. A family.

-Flashback: Pernei-17-

_I felt weak. It's been seven months now. This would have been our ten month anniversary. The time we would have our weekly picnic. Yesterday would've been the anniversary of when he first kissed me. We made plans. To get married. To have five beautiful children. I sat down, wrapped my arms around my knees, and held them to my chest lean against the thin wall separating my room from a wide space where my master was talking to one of the Palace Keepers. They muttered words I could not hear. But I concentrated. They whispered. But I could make out some of what they said. _

"_I believe she's afraid to die alone." The palace keeper said._

"_No, don't you ever speak down about my student. She has been hurt and if you knew any better, you'd keep your mouth shut about her."_

"_Y-yes master, my apologies. I'll just get back to work."_

_Afraid to die alone. Had I thrown myself at men before? I have. I hit on Nay Wan when he arrived. Only to be rejected. This caused me to hurt more. So I have tastes of what it feels like to not be wanted. _

_But we… we planned to get married. To live in a house far away from any bad city or town. To have five children run around and fill the air with their laughter. But it was taken from me, when a heartless soul wanted his money, and took his life. As much as I miss Roose, my suffering and empty stares would never express the wallowing pain inside of me._

_And for the fourth time today, I collapsed on the floor and wailed. Burst into tears, but only after master left so he would not have to hear something as pathetic as me._

_I miss your goofy smile and your wild promises. I miss you. And I'm sorry Roose._

_I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry Nay Wan for you having to look for the right words and for you to act polite, just to turn me down. He could've screamed at me. Could have laughed. But no. You turned me down sweetly. This hurt me worse, knowing you were so nice. Knowing I caused the moment for you to be uncomfortable because of my problems. Forgive me, Nay Wan. Or for what I'll do in the future. _

_I'm not something that can be fixed._

-End of Flashback-

I help out Monkey and Shifu a little more. And then I started noticing arrows pierce the hearts of both armies. I hoped our team stayed low. I couldn't tell where most of them were. Couldn't hear their battle shouts. So I could only hope.

-Tigress' POV-

We saw something ahead. Not far away at all. A palace. A dark-grey stoned palace. Smoke descended from the top. Arrows shot from small windows of it. And trying my hardest to look past it, I noticed the land ended. And fog surrounded everywhere. I think that's where we are headed. And we're so close.

I notice Nay Wan pass me, he is still not himself. And Dai Lin passes me. He's surely himself. I don't get it. Don't they phase together? What do the others think? Nay Wan is supposed to be normal again.

And then I think back to when I kissed Dai Lin. Or he kissed me. Both. I've deceived Nay Wan, and I'm filled with guilt. He is sure to find out. Why did I do it? Why did I allow my arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer? Had I not made a promise to myself to never fall to this poison?

But no. Ever since prison, he's been anything but. That old Dai Lin is gone. Far gone. The one I grew up with. The one who, at heart a child, body a man. But in some subconscious way, my soul would not let him be. Not stating he would consider it that way. But even if he would bring himself to finally rid me of his mind, our paths would cross just as well in the future. But now, that barely even mattered.  
Not the blood that stains my paws. Not the injuries that blanket our bodies. Not the way the blood of our enemies or our bodies paints the snow in a beautiful, volatile way. Have I yet to shed a tear? Dai Lin brought such to my attention.

During the rage I had directed towards the enemies, my stomach seemed to tighten itself into knots. My knees hit the snow and I vomited. Dai Lin made his way to cover me. After taking out at least three, he turned to me, grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry,"

"Are you okay?" He yelled over the loudness.

"I'll be fine." I said reassuringly. He looked at me twice. He knew something was wrong. I just think it's from not eating. But I don't think I'd vomit from something like that. It might. But I feel dizzy. I don't allow it to get in my way though. "Let's go," I shout.

He hesitates and we continue up the mountain. We notice the further we got, the more difficult the monsters became.

But we made our way to the front of the hill of the palace. The army behind us fought our enemies and all of the Luna students met at the hill. We stood side by side. Nay Wan stood robotically by my side. Between me and Pernei. She shook. Like she was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She finally snaps her head at Nay Wan and punches him in the jaw. "SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY, WE NEED YOU HERE TO FIGHT!" Nulen, Blain, Yida, Millay, Dai Lin and I all avert our wide eyes to Pernei and Nay Wan. Nay Wan did not shift back to his normal self as planned. He was not even fazed by the punch. Instead, he shook as well and turned his head slowly to her way. He looked at Pernei more deadly than anyone could've imagined.

"No-" I tried, he lunged at her throat and attempted to beat her senseless. He got three punches in before Yida and Nulen both kicked him off. Millay helped Pernei up while Yida and Nulen tried to hold back but Nay Wan had swatted them off like they were nothing. I then threw my body at his and held him to the ground. He looked at me even more deadlier. He pushed me off and grabbed out a dagger, holding it to my neck.

Dai Lin sprinted our way and slammed into him and shoved him against a tree. He held him by his neck and off of his feet. He said words I could not make out. And Nay Wan did not allow himself to be normal again, but he did not try to attack any one of us. Dai Lin released him and set him on his feet again.

-Nay Wan's POV-

_I almost killed her. Or IT almost killed her. How would I live with myself, if I allowed that to happen? I can almost hear their whispering threats to Pernei and Tigress. I did not mean to attack Pernei. I would never hit a girl. I hope they know this._

"_As a brother at heart, I can't let you do this to yourself or anyone else." Dai Lin said to the beast in me. Or was he really talking to me. It was strange because, as soon as he uttered those words, my body calmed down and we faced the familiar, what seems to be a non-vacant palace. The students looked at each other. Nulen bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. He held it in his paws for a while and pat off the rest of the snow. He used his cold paws and held them to Pernei's cheeks. A trick that Master showed us to treat sore spots. But Pernei bled. And I hated myself for it. _

_I'm sorry, Pernei. Please trust me that I'm sorry._

_And we are heading inside. The whistling of the wind and the sting from the snow stopped as we entered and shut the giant doors. No one. No one but us were in the palace. But we stood on guard. We would not let such as a mouse cross us._

-Dai Lin's POV-

I looked at Tigress. And inside I could tell she questioned Nay Wan's dying sanity. And if there was any way to make her feel better about it, I would try it. But I could tell Nay Wan was still himself, somewhere. And if he saw me even attempt to hug her, he'd get iffy. She saw me stare at her. She managed to create a small smile. It was weak. Her attempt failed to mask the sorrow inside.

"This has to be a trap…" Blain whispered.

"Who lives here?" Whispered Yida curiously. I looked at Nay Wan. He was still hiding under a scarier side. I hated being here just as much as him. So what makes me different to him? Why aren't I still in his phase? Was he still meant to be this way? I could get sick looking around so I pretend that I was a stranger to this place.

"Wait, shh…" Tigress whispered. A growling noise came from above in the top corner's shadows. And behind came crashing down a large cloaked being. Its white eyes shone brightly. And it carried a large sword bigger than Tigress herself. He growled loudly now. Not knowing what he was, who he was, we attacked. He was strong. And swift. Eight more dropped behind him and we were not fighting off just one anymore. A strange mark was written on their swords. It had a purple trace along the body of it. Like the one Tigress had obtained. One swung and got Nulen in the side. Pernei then attacked that same enemy, almost clawing his face off. Killing them took a while. But the further we got into the palace, the more the enemies came. They got rougher.

We started fighting our way upstairs. I jumped off a wall and landed my foot into one of their heads. Crushing their skull. The palace was getting colder. And the only windows it had were small holes in the walls. But the blizzard outside snuck it's way in. I hope the furious five were okay. I hope our masters were okay. Millay managed to throw one of the beasts into two others. She was as strong as Tigress was.

They started coming faster as we climbed the many flights of stairs.

Then we heard a very defined stab behind us.

We fought off what we thought were the rest of them. Then we turned to look who had been hurt.

-Tigress' POV-

He hit his back against the wall and clenched his bleeding stomach.

Blain had been stabbed at the lower part of his stomach, below his abs.

I ran over to his side when I checked we were clear for a short while.

"Blain!" We shouted. He was losing his breath. His blood was everywhere.

"I'm alright mates, don't dare worry about me. J-just a scratch." He said between short breaths.

"Blain, please, you're badly hurt…" I said as my voice cracked. I hurried over to him and crouched down. He lifted his weak paw to my face and stared at me. "Tigress, keep…keep moving. I'll be fine." I shook my head rapidly and shook away the tears. "Keep moving sweetheart. Keep moving for me." I looked at the injured fox. He was practically my brother. And he could die right now.

"No. I'm going to stay here an watch over you." Millay said behind me. She would not want to watch her brother get hurt too. "I hear them coming. Keep them away from us. I have a few things from the aid kit we left behind. Keep moving, I'll keep an eye on him." Blain looked at her weakly. And smiled at me.

We hear the shouts of oncoming beasts. I nod slightly at Blain and Millay. And if this was the last time I'd see him alive, all hell would break loose inside of me.

We ran up the stairs, and surprisingly passed no enemies by. But as soon as we reached the top of the stairs, we reached a large door.

We did not enter right away. My mind was still on Blain. And my stomach. I felt sick every few minutes. But I paid no attention to it. Nay Wan was still messed up, Blain could die any moment, and Dai Lin catches a careful eye on me. And the most is happening right now, than it has before.

But I saw Dai Lin's breath quicken. He seemed as though he'd pass out.

"Is everyone ready?" Nulen whispered. I nodded. Everyone else did nothing.

I slowly crept open the large door. A dim light came from the crack of the door. I pushed it open completely to find myself in a large hall of a room. The smell was foul, but so was the rest of the palace.

Small lanterns lit the darkest corners of the large hall. But blood painted the dark stoned walls.

The lanterns weren't the only light in the room. Far at the other side of the room, a large archway exposed a cliff. Exposed where the world, seemed to pretty much end. Snow fell fast and harder now. Looking out, you would notice the fog blanketing the land way, way below. I could not see the ground underneath the fog. The fall could last for a few minutes if one were to dare go near.

"What the hell is this…" Said Nulen.

I looked at Dai Lin, who's eyes would not leave the hole in the wall. The hole that led to nothing.

I looked out the hole again. Who knew so much land would be so far below a cliff? I know not of what's down there. Or why there is a perfectly carved archway leading off the cliff. You would think someone would be sane enough to cover the dangerous archway. Designs were carved into the stone around it. Looked like a different language. One I had not ever seen. The palace felt so evil, if we were not on our toes, we could pass out from just standing around in it all.

I grabbed my stomach again. Well right below my stomach anyways. I felt like I was going to be sick again. I had to keep it together. I'll worry about the pains later.

"Where are we?" Said Yida aloud. Her voice echoed a bit.

"Hell." Said a deep, dark voice above us. But I could not see through the shadows in the ceilings. Large boards crossed from one wall to the others around the ceiling. Wherever the being was, he held his balance on the boards.

"Where the fuck are you…" Said Dai Lin looking around, I then noticed how his muscles were tensed up. Dai Lin huffed again. I was then scared once more that he might hyperventilate. "Dai Lin, calm-" Yida tried to whisper.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"

"That's not a pleasant way to talk to me. I pretty much made you who you are, Dai lin." I snapped my head up to the deep dark voice. Made Dai Lin who he was? No. It can't be.

"Though, you seem like yourself. Might I have been wrong before?" He said laughing.

"Hell yeah you were wrong…" Dai Lin growled through his teeth. "I'm more myself than ever before. Sick prophecies weren't going to stop that from happening. Not yours especially."

The deep voice growled, but stopped. "Nay Wan seems to be doing right though." Nay Wan looked up finally. But he still showed no expression.

"BECAUSE YOU CHEATED HIM INTO A DIFFERENT DESTINY!" Dai Lin roared. Yida, Pernei and I exchanged worried looks.

"No, you fool. He was going to head down this path anyways. I foretold so. But this way… works out so much better." The demonic being moved around the ceiling I could tell. His voice came from different directions.

"Show yourself coward…" Dai Lin growled.

The silhouetted being scoffed and growled. "Coward… I'm probably anything but." His voice sent shivers down all of our spines. It stung and sent sour tastes to our mouths. And it seemed he had the power to make anyone hate him, instantly.

"We're here. Why don't you just get it over with? You're not afraid of me… or either Nay Wan's demonic mode… are you? We weren't the only ones to be considered your experiment… but you killed the others off. Because you were too afraid…"

"ENOUGH!" He boomed. Six more enemies dropped from the shadows. They were mostly twice my size. And I could hear all six heartbeats. Tuned into each others. Were they even real? Three of them were giant snakes. The other three were a mixture of hogs and… something fierce. Something wild. But I have never, in my years seen something so evil.

"If this is a fight between us three, Dai Lin…" Said the evil voice. Chains dropped from the ceiling.

"Then your friends wouldn't mind a good fight either."

The six charged at us. And our intense brawling began.

Never have I fought with a snake with such agility and skill. Or with any enemy. Nay Wan took on two at a time. But we did not get any blows in. All we could do, is defend ourselves. And we could barely do that. Pernei did get a slight cut in, what I noticed. But nothing more than that. No matter what move we tried, none could injure the culprits. Their hearts, were beating unnaturally loud. Like machines.

Nay Wan all of a sudden stopped, and drove his dagger into a diving enemies beating heart. The life in his eyes left instantly. It was strange to hear the others hearts beat faster.

"What the hell did you program into these prisoners?!" yelled Dai Lin over battle.

"About a hundred times more than what's inside of you or Nay Wan. But Nay Wan may prove me wrong…"

"HE'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING LIKE THESE BEASTS!" Dai Lin jumped over one, grabbed his shoulders and swung them over his head and into one of the lanterns. He caught fire instantly and was too weak to fight it off. And the smell of the enemy's flesh burning, stung my nostrils. "You fool!" yelled the one above.

I knew who was lurking in the shadows of the ceiling. I knew what he had to do with Dai Lin and Nay Wan. We shouldn't be here. But it was too late to escape. And we all could die today.

The growling from Nay Wan's chest was loud in our ears. But so was the battle outside and the one inside. So was the heartbeats of our remaining four enemies. Now Nay Wan was empty-handed. His eyes were wide like he was shocked. But there shiny silver tint shone from the snows glow. And he was not shocked more than he was furious.

"Oh Nay Wan…" said Dune teasingly.

"Where am I? Can you find me?" Nay Wan's head twitched to the direction of the ceiling continuously. I punched my oncoming enemy. But it barely fazed him.

Then something slammed into the floor in the far back corner of the hall. With a white silk robe with burgundy traces in it, stared a black wolf. His eyes were piercing. They displayed all hate, all murder, and all despair mirrored. I felt sick just looking at him. Nay Wan's expression did not change, but I could only imagine what he felt inside.

"You're so far into the process, Nay Wan… just soon, you will be ruled by such an evil. You were born with a certain power. I may have taken advantage of it. But things can be so much better this way…"

Nay Wan shook from pure 'Nay Wan' hatred. I knew he was in there somewhere.

They circled each other. "Just give into it Nay Wan, it would be so much easier. 'She' may be stuck somewhere in the in between, because of who she is. You don't have to join 'her'."

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" cried Nulen. Her? In between? What is going on…

Nay Wan launched at him, dagger out, only to be punched aside. "Nay Wan, don't be so stubborn…"

"Leave him ALONE!" yelled Pernei. Nay Wan threw a sharp hand, but counterattacked by Dune. Nay Wan slide back and flipped and kicked Dune in the chest. He only stumbled.

Dune jumped from pillar to pillar, grabbing a katana from a wall he passed. I kept fighting the snake who seemed to be getting more and more aggressive.

Nay Wan dodged all swings till he grabbed the blade of the katana. He squeezed, keeping the katana in place, letting it cut into his palm. Blood trickled down his arm. He managed to grab it with both paws and pull it away from him and out of the archway. Dune growled at his moved and laughed at his wound.

Nay Wan performed a leg sweep, and knocked him off of his feet. But he only flipped backwards and onto his feet again. Nay Wan threw another punch that was caught by Dune. Dune, with his other black paw, grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around. He kicked his legs sending him to the ground. Dune had his foot at the bottom of Nay Wans back holding him there. He grabbed both of Nay Wan's arms, twisted them, and shoved them over his knee.

He broke most of the bones in Nay Wan's arms. Nay Wan managed to crawl up from Dunes foot. Nay Wan shook his head and the color finally replenished itself into his eyes. Nay Wan looked around swiftly at where he was, the groaned and moaned to the pain in his arms. He finally got a good look at who he was fighting off. His eyes tripled in size and he gasped. Then he attempted to hold his arms, to no avail, they fell to his side. His face mirrored a pain bigger than any I have seen before. Dune stared at him with an evil grin.

"Dune…" Escaped from his lips. I tried to fight better, harder, so I could get to Nay Wan. But it was as if the snake was born to hold me off.

Nay Wan finally saw us, he tried to stumble our way, yet his arms were limp and lifeless and the pain seemed unbearable.

"No need for trying." Laughed Dune.

"Please… please let them… let them go…"

"No." With that, Dune jumped into the air and grabbed a long chain. Landing back down, he wrapped it around his paws.

The snake attempted to wrap around my neck, but I swept underneath. I tried to call Nay Wan's name, but I couldn't find the rest to do so.

Nay Wan breathlessly tried to make his way to Dune, but Dune lassoed the chain around both of his legs, causing him to fall back. Dune also lassoed the other half of the chain around a large boulder from one of the corners of the hall.

"What a pity… what a waste…"

I knew what he was about to do.

And I couldn't stand for it.

I finally managed to grab a rock and smash it into the snake's skull. It only seemed to knock him out. I hurridly sprinted towards Nay Wan's way.

But it was too late. Dune, with such force, kicked the boulder so far, it fell off the cliff of the archway. The cliff that led to nowhere. The bottom blanketed by a fog too deep in fullness.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Dai Lin cried, knocking out his opponent and finding his way towards Dune. I sprinted towards Nay Wan. But his body was already being pulled toward the cliff in full speed. "T-tigress!"

I finally caught Nay Wan's paw, but he was already hanging off of the cliff, pulled by boulder and all. I attempted to dig my feet into the stone floor and pull him back up into the palace. The snow pounded against both of us.

"D-don't let go, Nay Wan!"

"Tigress, my arms…" I finally felt the bones in his arms move. His broken arms. I was putting him in more pain. And he was only holding on with the few unbroken bones in his arms. The boulder was too heavy. It was pulling him into the fog far down below. The sky was as almost as grey as Nay Wan himself.

"I-I can't hold on, you're h-hurting me!…" He shouted out with more cries of pain. How could I pull Nay Wan up, and the boulder as well?

"…I-I'm going to pull you up… I-I-"

"N-no Tigress… stop…" I looked into his ever so calm green eyes. "You'll g-go down too…"

After a slight pause, he pulled up with as much as might as he could and pulled my neck down slightly. With the softest touch of his lips, he kissed me. Lifting up as much as he could, he whispered in my ear.

"I love you." And let go of my paws. Setting into a full dive into whatever was under the fog below.

"NAY WAAAN!" I screamed. I all of a sudden felt a wrenching pain in my stomach, this one worse than the others. I fell back and curled up into a fetal position. The sounds of punches and shouts still roamed behind me from the battle.

My eyesight consisted of black splotches.

-Nay Wan-

_Everything we do, comes with a consequence. Or a gift. And sometimes, both. I will always love Tigress. Always have. I only wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her so. But I pray she live a happy and full life. _

_But I was needed elsewhere. Sienna lied in the between world of earth and heaven. Because of who she was born as. I will meet her. She will not be lonely any longer. It was my destiny from the beginning. And I denied it until I didn't have the choice but not to. I will never regret the decision I made of letting go of Tigress. Wherever I end up, she'll stay in my heart. _

_Death is much, much easier. Life, just breaks you down, every second of every day. I pray my brother at heart will be able to fight off Dune. Given I couldn't. _

_I saw the sharp points of the rocks that took Sienna._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry to Tigress. I'm sorry to Dai Lin. I'm sorry to everyone. This burden I wore, was strong like armor. And that wasn't fair._

_I'm coming Sienna. And I'm sorry._

_-_Dai Lin's POV-

I saw him drop. I saw Tigress fall back and rollover, grabbing onto her stomach.

I charged at him. Grabbing Tigress' dropped sword. I swung like hell. No mercy. That's what I chose when I promised myself I'd meet Dune again. I finally cut through the fabric of his robe, and across his chest. It was deep. Dune growled.

"YOU COULD HAVE SO MUCH POWER, DAI LIN, BUT YOU DECIDE AGAINST IT!" Dune shouted at me while attempting to dodge my every move. But I was too fast for him. And adrenaline surged through me. I wouldn't let up on him. And it was drawing him breathless.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU ASSHOLE!"I shouted at him. I was having heat flashes. My bones ached. But those small things did not stop me.

I finally knocked him to the ground and stomped on his stomach. He coughed up blood and couldn't get up.

"You do not deserve to live. And you won't."

"N-no, please, don't kill me-" He reached a paw my way.

"I bet all of the victims you have killed begged for their lives?" Dai Lin stated. Dune said nothing.

"I will not let you live another second." With that, I drove the sword into his chest.

As soon as his paw dropped, so did the four enemies that were fighting our team. They were all out of breath. I looked out the small window. All of the enemies outside that Emperor Kyn's army and Jade's students were fighting, also dropped as well.

"Nay Wan…" Gasped Nulen.

"N-no…" said Pernei. Yida dropped her head. All of them began to cry. I ran over to where Tigress was. She was still in a fetal position. Her eyes looked lifeless as well. But she was breathing. The suddenly, she got up slowly, stood up straight and looked at us. She had not cried. Yet her eyes held no hope.

"I'm heading home. Let's… let's go home."

-A week and a half later-

-Pernei's POV-

Our rooms were like dark holes. But we resided there. Mourning. Dai Lin stayed with us. Having nowhere to go. We all stayed in our rooms. Except when we came down to eat. We came down to eat at different times. Master Xylin did not make us come down all at once.

Blain was okay. I was grateful for that. Millay had taken good care of him.

Tigress really did have a thing with Nay Wan. How could we have been so blind.

Master Xylin said Today was the day. The day for the Celestial Phoenix to be chosen. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Master Xylin flying out of the palace and heading east.

We've kind of all psychopathically concluded that Dai Lin's story was right. About the phoenix who was on fire. The one who created a green tinted paper with one of our names on it. The patch of rainbow flowers. The Master who disintegrated. We've taken on the story to be true. And I could feel it from the others.

He'll slip papers under our doors tonight. He won't confront us all. The name of the Celestial Phoenix will be on the papers. Was this title rushed? Maybe. But it may have been necessary.

-Three hours later-

The night was pitch black. Small gusts of winds blew through my window. Tonight, after the naming of the Phoenix, I've decided to get the best sleep I could ever possibly get. No matter who's name was on that paper. Honestly… I don't even know if I care whose name is on the paper.

A few minutes later. Master's talons reached my door. He slipped the paper under the door. I was curled in a ball on my bed. I don't know if I could even dare get up and pick up the paper.

But slowly I got off of my bed. And crept to the sheet of paper. I stared at as I was only a foot away from it. Has it been only two seconds? It felt like hours. I bent down, and sat on the floor. I picked up the folded paper with a small green sticker holding it closed. I looked at it for another few minutes the snatched it open.

_**Nay Wan.**_

With that, my stomach dropped and I felt sorrow once more. Crawling back into bed, I let the night take me. As I prepared to sleep, I whispered to the air.

"Rest in peace now, Nay Wan… Celestial Phoenix."

And I fell soundly asleep.

-Two hours later-

I was woken by the sound of someone slamming their bedroom door shut. They walked past my bedroom and slammed down something on one of the wooden pillars. They sighed and continued on. Someone must have had a nightmare. Or the sorrow of seeing Nay Wan's name on that paper must have hit them hard. _The pain hurts all of us._ I thought to the student who went outside. _It just hurts differently in all of us._

-Three weeks later-

-Dai Lin's POV-

Three weeks. Of not uttering a single word to each other. The room I stayed in was only two doors down from where Nay Wan's room was.

Maybe I'll get breakfast earlier this morning. Most of us trained in our rooms anyways. Better to get an early breakfast to start the empty day off.

I sleepily got out of my bed and headed to the door. I looked to the left where I posted Nay Wan's name on the wall. "_Congratulations_ _brother_." I said like I do every morning.

But as soon as I started walking down the hallway, I saw a small paper stuck to a pillar. I ran to it and snatched it off.

From Tigress.

I went to Tigress' door and banged on it loudly. "TIGRESS, PLEASE COME OUT!"

Nothing. I slid open her door with a strong force. It was empty. Everything off of her shelves. The bed neatly made. The floor swept up. As if no one has ever lived there in the first place.

I went and banged on everyone else's door. They all slowly came out, wiping their eyes.

"What is it, mate?..." mumbled Blain sleepily.

"All of you. Tigress isn't in her room. But she left a note."

All of their eyes snapped open. "Well what does it say?" Said Millay anxiously.

I shrugged and stared at the paper. I slowly unfolded it and read aloud.

"_**Master Xylin, Nulen, Millay, Pernei, Blain, Yida, and Dai Lin.**_

_**I don't know how to start. Tonight we received the letter that Nay Wan was the Celestial Phoenix. I have nothing to train for. And the lands seem at peace. Even if it wasn't, I believe you all could handle that yourselves. **_

_**I could not stay here in the palace. As much as I wanted to. I have nothing left to stride for.**_

_**And I can't stress this enough. I did not run away. I'm doing this for the sake of two now.**_

_**Me. And the little one inside of me." **_

I stopped reading. I looked up at everyone to witness their wide eyes. The gasps. Although Blain did gasp, he still smirked and shook his head sorrowfully.

With a few doubts. I continued to read.

"…_**Me. And the little one inside of me. I apologize for not telling you all sooner. Yes. The child is Nay Wan's. And I apologize if our doings were rude and disrespectful. But I found out that I was not… 'alone' after we had all returned home. Trust me, my eyes were wider than yours are right now. But I have someone else to take care of. I know where I am headed. Do not worry, I'm traveling in the safest ways. This may be the last time you ever hear a word from me. I'm sorry to leave you at a time of sorrow. A time of mourning. But that's why this is the best time to leave. I wish you all long, happy, and full lives.**_

_**If I ever told you, I missed you, I cared for you. If I ever called you my brother. Or my sister. Or my master. If we were ever fellow students. Even if we have ever fought with each other,**_

_**I love all of you. And it was an honor to train with you.**_

_**-Tigress.**_

As all of our jaws hung open, we stared at each other.

I remember. The night when I saw Tigress and Nay Wan kiss each other. The night we stayed at an inn on our way to Dune's Palace. That was the night they made love.

Tigress is pregnant.

Tigress is alone.

"Tigress is… pregnant?..." Said Blain questionably.

A long pause held our breaths. We didn't know where we were at the moment, or what was going on, until Millay snapped us out of it.

"Yeah. Tigress may be pregnant. But are we going to judge her? No." Millay argued. Blain looked at her with a narrow look. "I wasn't going to judge 'er!? She was like a sister to me, why would I do that, mate?!"

Millay looked at him with calm eyes.

"Wherever she is. We just have to pray for her to be safe and happy." Millay looked down sadly. Pernei nodded in agreement. So did Nulen. So did Blain and Yida.

"Dai Lin, are you alright?" Said Millay touching my shoulder. I snapped it away.

Millay put her hand down slowly. "I didn't mean to startle you…"

"N-no, I'm sorry, Millay. I'm just a bit… taken aback…" Millay calmly smiled again. "Do not worry Dai Lin. Our friend is somewhere. And she's much happier now." I nodded mechanically.

"…Let's all eat together mates. For old time sake." Said Blain slowly. And we all walked to the dining room.

-Later that night-

I apologize that I'm stubborn. It's who I was born as. I won't change. I told everyone earlier that I would be leaving today. I told them I'd find somewhere to live around the village near the palace. The granted me luck and thanked me for everything I did. Which I believe is nothing. As soon as I had everything packed, I burst through the doors.

I didn't lie about leaving. But I lied about where I was going.

_I will find her. And I won't leave her side this time._

**THE END.**

* * *

Looks like it's the end of the story. _**TOMORROW I WILL BE POSTING AN EPILOGUE. IF MANY OF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS, CHECK MY STORY TOMORROW AND LOOK AT THE NEW CHAPTER CALLED 'EPILOGUE.' **_ I don't really know what to say. It's been amazing writing this story. I've had so much fun, and the feedback you guys give me is amazing. I feel like I grew from this story. (Grew in my writing skillz anyways.) And that's all thanks to you guys. I never thought my story would even go as far as it went. It wasn't the most popular story of Fanfiction, but that doesn't matter. It was still seen by a good number of people. Amazing people who have helped me grow through this process. I will be writing a second story to this one, OBVIOUSLY. And I hope you guys will like that one better, if not, just as much as this one. Thank you guys so much. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be, or what I'd be doing if it wasn;t for you guys. Thank you. And goodnight.


	42. Epilogue (Pt 1)

This is something I forgot to include in the last chapter. So I will pronounce it the first part of the Epilogue. (It's short by the way. Like an extra.)

* * *

**-Epilogue (Part One)-**

-Master Xylin's POV-

(Time to select a Celestial Phoenix)

**I stared at it. The green tinted paper. Nay Wan's name.**

**But it was faded. Almost like it was smudged off.**

**Could it be? Could this mean that the Celestial Phoenix… could be in hereditary terms? But how? Nay Wan never…**

**Oh. Tigress. I looked at the palace on the far hill. They'd never find out that the patch of rainbow flowers were so close.**

**Tigress. Why didn't you say anything… My student. But she is part of our family. She would be treated like it too. We weren't to treat her differently, I wouldn't allow such a thing.**

**I won't make my students crawl out of their rooms tonight. When they are ready they will come out.**

**I looked up at the sky. Questioned the ball of fire that is the son, that his child made these names on this paper. The fiery phoenix could not have possibly put **_**two**_** names down…**

**I clenched onto the paper again.**

**Nay Wan's name smudged. And someone else's name printed in silver writing.**

**Seytu. Seytu… A simple. Magnificent name.**

**I smile. My students do not need to know of this. They will know that Nay Wan was chosen. It isn't a lie…**


	43. Epilogue (Pt 2) FINAL

This is the last chapter I will put up. Again, I thank you guys for being amazing, and I'll see you soon on the next story.

**-Epilogue Part Two (FINAL)-**

-Dai Lin's POV-

I don't know if I'm dead. This place could easily be a second heaven. I could be easily fooled.

So much wide open space. Tall grass meadow, with rolling hills. The sky had various types of clouds within its structure and color. A few trees lied stood, one on every other hill. Cherry blossom trees to be exact. I saw a small town in the far distance. Small houses every few miles on the grassy land. It was breathtaking. If I had been filled with more hope, determination, or even more knowledge to care, I'd drop right here.

Stay in this tall dry grass until it buried me under. And I truly felt I could. And it wouldn't make a difference. I'm not getting anywhere. No hints told me where she was. No people noticing where she might have roamed.

Three years. Three years too many didn't change the fact I'd still be looking for her. What has Master Xylin told Master Shifu? Tigress emptily said goodbye to Jade's students after the battle on the mountain. Rocked with guilt is what I felt from her. Did she feel guilty for not being able to save him?

She did. But as much as I wanted to cheer her up at the time I realized just how bad she was hurting, there was no Tigress to cheer up. She was not there. She wasn't anywhere. It's as almost as if she blew away like sand. Just another part of the wind. She, and the little one who was inside of her.

I fell to my knees.

I'm tired.

I'm weak.

I'm… empty. In a way… I want to die.

Tigress could be dead. A striking striped feline. Walking to who knows where. Someone could have killed her, kidnapped her, raped her.

And the very thought hits me furiously. The people I've met to find her. All with stories I didn't ask to hear. But I don't regret listening to. They made me think about everything. And if I had to choose one thing Tigress left me with, it would be me. She left me alone… with _me._

She knew what went through my head. Yet she left. And I try so hard to blame her for this, or anything else. But I always end up asking myself what the point is. A growl comes from my chest. Was I getting angry? Couldn't be. I have no excuse to feel anything. I should be punished. I let her slip so easily. I let him slip from a cliff.

All I have left to do, is stare up and hope that someone will give me meaning… to do something. I'm worthless. And I should just accept it right now. Accept it, with the dagger in my bag that has my name on it.

Above I see the clouds gather and turn dark. Rainstorm. Maybe I should sit under one of the trees. But of what matter?

I continue to aimlessly walk through the wide open meadow.

Reaching the top of a tall hill, I notice another house just a couple of minutes away from where I stood. I sighed. Maybe I'll shelter there and deal with myself in the morning.

I stretched out my palms to where they were just gliding over the top of the tall dry grass.

I noticed something moving its way up the hill I stood on. My eyes did not leave it. Maybe it was someone who wanted to attack me. Hell, bring it on. Hit me with whatever it has, I'll let it anyway. Now the tall grass stopped moving a few feet away from me. I began to walk toward it. It then stood up.

A small dark grey feline. Black stripes traced across its back. And its eyes hit me the most.

The calmest green eyes I've ever seen. And around the small black part of his eyes, traced a metallic silver. It would glitter in the sun if there was one out.

"_My tree._" The young strange colored… panther said. I couldn't make out what type of feline it was, but he had the body of a panther. His voice was so calm and child-like. He pointed at the tree that I now noticed was also only a few dozen feet away from me. "My. Tree." He stated once more.

"U-uh no argument here, it's all yours." I stated with my hands held up defensively as if I was scared.

He had to be two. And something struck me. Something was off about him. He proudly walked up to the tree and continued a piece of scratched art he had created. A pair of daring eyes. And something that was in one of the eyes.

A bird? A bird … on fire? Kid was pretty talented for being this young. Creative too. I stared at his scratched art. Probably better than what I could ever do. Artistic. He was artistic. And very thoughtful. Did he live on that small house a few minutes away? I looked back over to where the house was.

A being headed my way, stopped dead in their tracks.

Orange. Black.

Red.

There she was. In plain sight. She wore a grey dress that came down to her knees. The color born from winter, the style born from spring. It was strapless. Something you could sleep in. It flowed in the light breeze.

Her eyes seemed as though she was tired. But had so much energy. They burned. They were so bright, something I could spot a mile away. A long flowing ribbon wrapped around her waist.

Her lip twitched.

She lifted her hands and stopped midway. Then dropped them again.

"I-I…" She said. I could easily hear, especially with the flowing grass being the only noise.

I gave her a blank look. I held no emotion. And perhaps I appeared a bit stern. I held up one of my paws.

I held out three digits from my paw.

"Three." I called out. I all of a sudden felt extremely tired and dizzy. A million memories of her flashed through my brain. I didn't want to shake it off either. I let the pictures and memories of her flow. For the first time. I let it.

"Three." I called out louder.

Her paws twitched by her sides. Her eyes were hard to read. Surprised? Hurt? Relieved? But they were empty. Empty eyes expressing a million other things.

"Three!"

She took a few steps my way and stopped.

"Three years, Tigress…" It's been so long since I've called her name out loud. But my voice even cracked as if I were to break down and cry.

"I nonstop looked for you… for three years." I sounded pissed. Pissed, hurt, confused.

"Dai Lin?..." She let slip from her lips. It was so strange to hear her call my name. I notice the small boy at the tree stare at me. I glanced back and forth from him to her.

_The moment I stopped looking, I found her._

I looked up at the sky. It was thundering now. The wind picked up. It had blown the pink petals from the cherry blossom trees in the air. I looked In Tigress' direction again and she was closer now and still walking. Slowly. But walking my way.

She was only a few feet away now.

"_I found you."_ I said with the cracked voice again.

Her body suddenly hit mine, and her arms wrapped around my waist. She gently rested her head on my shoulder. I felt the warmth of her body. Comforting. Reassuring. Caring.

I didn't know what to do with my hands. They twitched at my side. _Three years._

Slowly, without even my controlling them, my arms slipped around her waist and held her tightly to me.

I did something I have never done before.

I let the tears leave my eyes.

It hit my chest too. But I think I'm wrong, those aren't my tears. They were hers.

The first time I, or she has ever cried.

"Dai Lin, I… I'm s-sorry…" She said with a cracked voice as well. It was calm. Pained. And shameful.

"No." I said but still held her tightly. She lifted her head to look me dead in the eyes. The tears still poured from the flame in her eyes.

"I-I don't care… what I am to you anymore. If I am a friend. If I'm an enemy. Or even if you care for me in the same way I care for you. But I'm not leaving you alone, by yourself with a child any more. I'm going to stay with you, even if I can't kiss you. Or call you mine at least…"

She blinked away the tears and processed my words. She pulled away from my embrace. I swore I wasn't going anywhere. If I'm around her just to protect her, that's fine. As long as I was staying with her.

"…I never wanted you to… ever feel obligated. Dai Lin. I hope you know that. I You do not have to stay with me-"

"What's his name?" I interrupted. I said it in a way that pointed out that she was sounding ridiculous.

"…Seytu. His name is Seytu."

I stared blankly at the small boy carving into the tree with his small claw.

A long moment of silence hit us. She broke it. "I couldn't ask for anything better than what I received. And the scar on my lower stomach is the only thing to prove to me that he isn't a fantasy…" She said. Tears almost left her eyes again.

Lightning struck, and the rain began to pour. It fell hard. I don't know what was running through my head.

After a second we were already soaking wet.

"WOOO!" The boy called out, running around without a care in the world.

I snapped out of the trance. I'm here. I'm _here_.

"…I have an extra bed Dai Lin. Will you please rest." She said calmly and sadly.

I looked back at her after a long while again. I mechanically nodded my head. Sleep. After finding one girl I have been looking for, for three years, I was going to sleep.

She slowly twined her fingers with mine, and guided me to the house.

I vow to protect her. And I will not leave her side.

_I finally found her._


End file.
